Belong to Nowhere
by Sweet-Lemmon
Summary: “Don’t get me wrong but I think you don’t REALLY belong to our world.”Ginny was right.She,Hermione Granger,didn’t belong to the Magical World.In fact,she belonged to nowhere.A story about friendship,love and trust.HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**BELONG TO NOWHERE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: If you're reading Soul Pieces, that story isn't over. It's under another author's name (sweetie-lemmon) and under title Soul Pieces 1, ok?

Thanks to Brooke (Archie) and Idaily22 for the beta!

Warning: In this fic, Ginny isn't a very nice person. Sorry, if you like her.

**Prologue/ Chapter 1 **

_December 22_

_The Burrow_

Hermione was in the Burrow's kitchen chatting with Ginny.

"Honestly, Gin. I don't understand what is so interesting about Quidditch."

Ginny gave her an exasperated look.

"Quidditch is the _wizard _sport, Hermione. It's our greatest entertainment. You don't understand because you are a _Muggleborn_. You weren't born in our world like me and my family, and you don't have magical parents like Harry's."

Hermione wanted to say something but remained in silence. Somehow she thought that Ginny was right. She was a Muggleborn, after all.

"You are a very intelligent girl, Hermione," Ginny continued, "really intelligent, but, well, don't get me wrong, but I think you don't REALLY belong to our world. You know, the _magical world._ Quidditch is only one thing. Let's take for example the S.P.E.W. _Everyone _knows that's a VERY stupid idea, an idea that will never work out, but you still insist with this…and then there is your look. I am not saying that you're ugly. No! But look at your hair! Any witch who has a hair like yours would have cast a spell or something to fix it. Why do you think Ron started to date Lavender? It's because she is a REAL witch. She doesn't use what we learn at Hogwarts only to pass on the tests! And Harry, well, he doesn't really care."

Hermione was in shock.

"Oh, no! He _cares _about you, of course! Ron too. But they know that you only think about your studies. They had already accepted that you're not a funny person. I _love _you, Hermione, but you are boring! I am sorry but it's true."

The bushy-haired witch couldn't take anymore. She was about to say something when Harry and Ron showed up and called Ginny to play Quidditch with them.

They didn't notice her.

They didn't notice her.

They didn't care about her anymore.

Harry didn't care about her anymore.

She was alone.

Alone in the kitchen, Hermione began to think that MAYBE Ginny was right.

No, not maybe. Ginny WAS right.

Yes, Ginny was right. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't funny.

She was a plain, know-it-all, and a bookworm girl.

Yes, Ginny was right.

She, Hermione Granger, didn't belong to the Magical World.

In fact, she belonged to nowhere.

She was alone.

Completely, utterly _alone_!

She had no real home and no real friends.

If Ginny had said those words two years ago she would have said that the redheaded girl was crazy but now…

Yeah, Ginny was right.

She had last year to prove it.

Last year! It was last year when she had realized how solitary she was.

Last year, even an evil _book _was more important than her.

Everything was more important than her.

She was nothing.

She was only a shadow.

Fighting back the tears that insisted to drop from her eyes, Hermione left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

_Ginny's Bedroom_

She gathered all her things and wrote a little note to Mrs. Weasley.

With a deep breathe, she disapparated.

Yeah, she didn't belong to that world.

TBC


	2. The good friend

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 02: The good friend**

Ginny Weasley was happy. Really happy indeed. She was having a very nice day. She had laughed, played Quidditch, and most importantly, she had spent all her day with Harry. Oh, Harry! How she loved him! Okay, okay, they weren't dating anymore…_yet_. But that would change. Yep, that would change!

To tell the truth, when the term started she had been a little concerned about Hermione, especially because Hermione had said no when Ron asked her out.

_"Damnit,"_ thought Ginny. And everything became worse when Ron started to date Luna! And because of that (and things… Horcruxes… that Ginny didn't know) Harry and Hermione became even closer to each other.

It was then when Ginny decided to _act._ Ginny wasn't "loving Harry" anymore, no! Now, she was _the good friend_. After all, with Ron dating Luna and Hermione with those studies, who would keep Harry's company? She, of course. After all, she was a really good friend and much more interesting than Hermione. With time, Harry would even forget about her…

Yes, everything was wonderful that afternoon, and that nice chat with Hermione was even great.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, the twins, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were in the backyard, laughing and talking when Fred noticed that Hermione wasn't there with them.

"Hey, did you see Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh, damn! What kind of friend am I? I _just _noticed she isn't here with us," said Harry, a little ashamed. "Did you see her, Ginny? You two were talking in the kitchen, right?"

With a forced smile, Ginny replied, "Oh, yeah! She was talking about the NEWTs! You know how she is! _Only _studies! No fun! No adventures! School first, friends second!"

Harry wanted to argue about that. He knew that wasn't true. Okay, last month she was a _little _strange, distant, but _still! _He and Ron knew very well that Hermione would die for them. Actually, she _had _almost diedwhen they were destroying the last Horcrux. However, Ginny didn't know about that so he couldn't say anything.

**"**She said she wanted to study," concluded Ginny.

"For Merlin's sake, it's_ Christmas break_!" cried Ron.

Ginny was about to say something when they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. She was very nervous, a piece of paper in her fidgeting hands.

"What happened, Mum? Is it Dad?" asked Bill, concerned.

Molly Weasley didn't say anything, only gave him the paper. He took it and read.

"Oh, boy," was all that he said.

"What? What is this?" asked Ron, taking the note and reading it aloud.

'_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Thank you very much for the hospitality. You and Mr. Weasley are always very nice to me. I will never forget it._

_I am sorry that I am leaving without telling anyone but I miss my parents very much and I want to be with them._

_Happy Christmas_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_12/22/1997'_

Harry couldn't believe it. She had gone without telling them? Without telling _him!_

"Oh, I think it's alright," said Ginny, trying to cover her smirk.

"How?" cried Ron. "She left and didn't say anything! We are her best friends!"

"Oh, Ron," said Ginny. "Hermione likes to be with the Muggles. It's her people and-"

"No!" interrupted Fred. "You don't understand! It's serious! She_ can't _be with her parents!"

Luna, Ron, Ginny and especially Harry looked at Fred in surprise. The others seemed to know what Fred was talking about.

"Why, Fred? _Why _can't she be with her parents?" "Why, Harry? Because of the fact that her parents are dead!" 

Thanks to Brooke (Archie) for the first look and Idailey22 for the final beta.

So, what do you think? Isn't Ginny a nice girl? Why Harry and Ron didn't know about Hermione's parents? And why, Fred knew? Where is Hermione?

Thank you sooooo much to all those who reviewed!

KISSES!

PS: Soul Pieces isup! I posted a new chapter yesterday.


	3. Flashback

**Belong to Nowhere **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: This chapter is a Flashback. It tells about Hermione's parents' death and why Harry and Ron didn't know …

**Chapter 03: FLASHBACK**

Phillip and Jane Granger were walking around the center of London. More specifically on Charing Cross Road.

"Well, _darling_, now, WHAT?" asked Mr. Granger, in a very annoying voice. He was looking at an old wooden door. _'The L__eaky Cauldron'._

"Phillip, please. Being moody doesn't help. We need to ask for help. I am sure someone will help us to go inside the alley."

"Oh, sure! They will be _delighted _to help us! Please, say again _why _we are here?"

Jane Granger rolled her eyes. However, before she could reply, a young man walked towards the wooden door. He was tall, slim and most important…he had red hair.

Jane and Phillip looked at each other and smiled.

The young man was about to open the door when Jane spoke,"Er, excuse me."

The young man looked at the woman in surprise. He knew her from somewhere. He only couldn't remember.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Well, do you know anyone named Ronald Wysly?"

The young man smiled.

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley. Yes, I know him. He is my brother. I am Frederick Weasley. Fred, for short."

"Oh! Thank god!" she cried. "Oh, sorry! You must think I am crazy. Well, my name is Jane. Jane Granger. And this is my husband Phillip Granger. We are…"

"Hermione's parents. That's why I knew I had seen you before. But, what are you doing here?"

Phillip Granger spoke for the first time.

"You see, my dear wife here, wanted to give to Hermione a _magical _gift but she _forgot _that we can't go to the alley."

"_Oh_. Well, you can go with me," Fred said, a smile on his lips.

About one hour later, the Grangers and Fred Weasley could be found coming out of a bookstore.

"Thank you so much, Fred," Jane Granger said. "Thank you for coming with us. You really didn't need to."

"It was nothing, Mrs. Granger, and it's not safe for you guys to walk in the alley alone. And I am sure Hermione will love the book you bought for her."

Before Jane Granger could reply, they heard some screams. Death eaters were attacking the Diagon Alley.

Very quickly, Fred raised his wand.

"Please, stay behind me! We have to find a secure place."

"What's going on?" cried Phillip Granger.

"We are under atta-" Fred was saying when two Death Eaters appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A blood traitor and, humm, I can feel the smell…Muggles! Nott, I think we will have _fun _today!"

"I agree, Antonin!" and after saying that, Nott pointed his wand to Mr. Granger and cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Phillip Granger was dead.

Fred was shocked. Hermione's father was dead and he couldn't do anything. He looked at Mrs. Granger and she seemed lost. It was like she didn't understand what was going on.

Nott was laughing. Fred pointed his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy! "_

The Death Eater was caught in surprise, so he fell to the ground. Fred smiled.

"Don't be so happy Weasley!" Dolohov said.

Fred and Dolohov began to fight. Several spells were cast and the redhead was tired. Dolohov noticed that and with an _Expelliarmus_, he disarmed Fred. Fred knew it was the end. He didn't have a wand and a Death Eater was pointing a wand at him.

Dolohov was smiling. With his wand raised, he said, "Weasley, tell that Mudblood Granger that she is the next."

And to Fred shock and surprise, Dolohov turned his wand to Mrs. Granger and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and disapparated.

Fred fell on his knees and put his hands on his face. He was shaking so much that didn't notice when someone came near him.

"Come on, Fred."

Fred looked at the voice's owner in surprise. It was Remus Lupin.

"It's my fault, Remus," Fred said in a trembling voice. "It's my-"

"No, brother," said George, who had just arrived. "It's V-Voldemort's fault."

_Some time later…_

_Hogwarts_

_Headmistress's Office_

Fred sat in a chair in silence. He could hear the people talking around him but he wasn't really paying attention. He had a book in his hands.

_Hogwarts, a History: The New Edition._

_Hermione's present._

"I thought they were in Azkaban," someone said.

"There was a massive escape today, George." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Oh."

"We need to tell Hermione. Poor girl…" said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"I will ask Dobby to bring her here. I will tell her."

"No, Headmistress," Fred spoke, causing surprise in everyone. "I want to tell her. Alone. It's my fault. It doesn't matter what you guys say. It's my fault."

Hermione Granger was very curious to find out what Professor McGonagall wanted.

The young witch entered the Headmistress's office and with surprise, realized that the Headmistress wasn't there. Who _was _there was Fred Weasley. He looked very pale and serious like she hadn't ever seen before.

Fred looked at Hermione and said, in a weak voice, "I am so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her parents were dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

She didn't cry. Only looked at Fred. She didn't blame him. However, she didn't want to talk to him. In fact, she only wanted to talk with a certain person. Well,_ two certain persons_.

She wanted be with her friends. She wanted to cry on _their_ shoulders.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

She was alone. No, she still had Harry and Ron. Yes, she still had her friends.

With her book on her hands, Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted to talk with Harry and Ron. Luckily, they were playing cards with Ginny.

"Harry, Ron. I need to talk with you guys," she said.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! We are playing! Whatever you want to talk to them about can wait!" said Ginny. The redhead girl didn't like the interruption.

"But it's-"

"Ginny _is _right, Hermione. Can't you wait?"

"No, Ron-" Hermione was saying but Ginny cut her off.

"Please, Hermione! Give the guys a break!"

Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she really seemed very pale and anxious.

"Are you alright, Hermione? I don't care if we stop the game."

Hermione was about to reply when Ginny spoke again.

"Hey, Hermione. Did you buy a new book?"

Hermione grabbed the book against her chest.

"My p-p-parents brought it. It's Hogwarts, a History. The new edition."

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled. Ginny, however, laughed.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! Sometimes I wonder if you want to _marry _that book!"

Ron laughed. Even Harry laughed. Hermione looked at them and didn't say anything. She turned around and left the common room.

Harry was about to follow her when Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I'm gonna see what Hermione wanted to talk about. She seemed a little pale."

"Oh, _come on_, Harry! She probably wanted to talk about that book!"

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe she has a problem."

"Trust me, Harry. The only problem Hermione probably has is an O- on a test. Let's continue the game!"

"Ginny is right, Harry. Hermione is okay. Let's play."

"Okay, Ron. Let's play."

,

_Head Girl Dorm_

In her bed, Hermione let the tears dropped from her eyes.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

She was alone. Yes, she was alone. She didn't have anyone. Anymore.

TBC

Don't you all love Ginny:P

Thanks to Brooke (Archie) and Idailey22 for the beta!


	4. Finding Hermione

Belong to Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Just to make sure...last chapter was a flashback, ok? It was only to explain what had happened with Hermione's parents...

**Chapter 04: Finding Hermione **

_The Burrow_

_December 22 _

Harry and Ron were ashamed. How could they? Of course they didn't say anything out aloud about that day in common room but the two friends knew what they had done.

Hermione wanted a friend's shoulder and they laughed at her.

_Laughed at her_.

Fred told them that Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw head boy, also knew about Hermione's parents.

To Harry's dismay, Anthony Goldstein was the person who comforted _HIS _Hermione after the Grangers' funeral.

_/ Flashback /_

_December 3rd_

_Hogwarts _

Like every morning, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione showed up and them they left for breakfast. However, that morning she was late. And Hermione never was late.

"Do you think something happened to her, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Nah, she is only late. Let's wait."

People could find this 'dialog' strange. Harry and Ron would never be so concerned about Hermione. At least, not in public. The truth is, after the horcruxes ordeal the two friends had made a pact to always make sure Hermione was saved.

They couldn't ever forget what happened between Hermione and Nagini. Harry could never forget what Hermione had done. _Her sacrifice._

No one knew what had happened except Harry, Ron, the headmistress, and Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was very angry when he found out that Hermione knew what would happened if _she_ destroyed the horcrux.

She had sacrifice her future.

For him.

They still were in the common room waiting for Hermione when Ginny showed up.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Lets go to the Great Hall." Said the redhead girl.

"Oh, we are waiting for Mione," answered Harry.

"Oh. Well, I think she won't mind if we go. Come on, lets go!"

Harry and Ron tried to say no but Ginny was very persistent and they finally gave up.

_Great Hall _

They had almost finished their breakfast and Hermione still didn't show up. Harry had just decided that he would go to the head girl to see if everything was all right when the head boy came to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ron," he said. "Hermione isn't feeling well today. She has the flu. So, she won't be going to class today."

"Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes, Harry. She only needs to rest."

"Oh merlin! Hermione Granger won't go to class! Call the Prophet!" exclaimed Ginny in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, Weasley, if you want to know, Hermione's life isn't _only _about school," Anthony snapped.

_end Flashback_

Harry was lost with his thoughts when the sound of Fred's voice ' woke' him.

"I think I know where she is. I am going to…" Fred was saying.

"I'll go with you!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at same time.

"_No_!" Ginny cried and everybody looked at her.

"_Why not_, Ginny?" snapped Ron, a little annoyed with her sister. "Hermione is our _friend_. We had already failed her. We need-"

"That's why I think you shouldn't go! She is probably upset. Fred is the one who help her so she will be more comfortable with him."

Without anyone notice, Fleur said something in her husband's ear. Bill looked at his wife in surprise but nodded.

"I'll go with Fred. Mom, tell Dad about what happened. Fred, where do you think Hermione is?" said the oldest Weasley.

"She is probably at her parents' house."

"Okay. Let's go then. Mom, if we don't return in forty five minutes, you can call the Order."

Without waiting for an answer, Bill and Fred disapparated.

_Grangers' Residence _

Fred and Bill Weasley found Hermione laying in her bed, shaking and crying. She was crying so loud that didn't notice the two _pops _in her room.

Fred came to her and shook her lightly. Hermione looked at him and Bill in surprise.

Wiping her tears, she asked,

"Fred, Bill, what are you doing here?"

Bill smiled and answered,

"I think its us who should ask that. But we are here because of you."

"You _scared _us, Hermione, " said Fred. "_Why _did you leave the Burrow like that?"

"I-I wanted to be alone." Hermione said after a few seconds of silence.

"Everyone is waiting for you there."

_Everyone except Harry, Fred. He isn't here. He doesn't care. _

"I don't want to go back, Fred. I want to stay here."

"But-"

"Fred," interrupted Bill. "I think we need to respect Hermione's wishes."

Hermione smiled thankfully.

"However, I think you shouldn't be here, in this house. This is a muggle house, Hermione. It isn't safe."

Fred and Hermione looked at Bill in confusion. He smiled.

"To tell you the truth, it was Fleur's idea. What do you think about staying in my and Fleur's apartment? Fleur and I are spending the Christmas break at The Burrow so our apartment is free. I also received a box with several books from a friend of mine. If you want, you can take a look at the books. Someone told me that you like Arithmancy."

Hermione thought about Bill's offer. Did she want to spend her Christmas alone? Well, no. But she couldn't go back to the Burrow. Ginny's words had hurt too much.

"I think I will accept, Bill. You said that shouldn't be a problem so…"

"Good."

_Bill's apartment _

_Christmas' Eve _

Hermione was sat on the floor of Bill's study. Alone. She wasn't crying anymore.

The young witch was surrounded by dozens of old books. Books that she hadn't ever heard about.

It was a sad scene. She, there, on the floor, alone. Without a single friend. Only with these _books_.

She was thinking about Harry. What she had done for him.

She had given up of her _future _for him.

And even if he didn't care about her, she would have done everything again.

Hermione looked at the old book on her lap with a sad smile on her lips.

'_The Veil and the Phoenix: Death and Resurrection." _

Hermione would do everything for Harry.

Meanwhile, in the Burrow…

Ginny Weasley was kissing Harry Potter. On the lips.

**AN: thanks for the reviews and to my beta, Brooke! **


	5. Friends and Girlfriends

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I know...it's a shock for you but i don't own Harry Potter...

**Chapter 5: Friends and Girlfriends **

_Christmas Eve _

_The Burrow _

Harry was sitting near the window, looking out at the stars. The sky was beautiful. Peaceful.

The air was cold. Harry was cold but he didn't seem to mind. It was like a self-punishment for his acts.

His acts.

He sighed, thinking about Hermione.

How could he?

How could he be so insensitive?

He should have known…

He shouldn't have laughed…

She wasn't there. She had preferred to stay in Bill's apartment.

She had preferred the loneness rather than to be with him.

And he was alone.

Okay, he was in the Burrow, with the Weasleys. but without her he felt so alone, so in despair. _Incomplete_. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to hug her, say that everything was gonna be alright. That he was there…

But he wasn't. He wasn't there when she needed him…

Harry put his hands on his face. He wanted to cry. The pain was so huge, so intense.

He had failed the most important person to him.

Harry Potter had failed Hermione Granger.

Last year was kind of a unique year. They had succeeded in destroying the horcruxes. Never had he, Ron and Hermione even been so close but then after the 'death of Nagini,' they began to fall apart. Harry didn't know exactly when and how but the truth is, they had fall apart. Firstly it was Ron that began to date Luna and then…

Then was Ginny. They weren't together anymore. Well, at least not as a couple but somehow Ginny began to be closer to him and as result, Hermione began to be distanced.

Harry wouldn't have noticed that until…now. Maybe Hermione thought that him and Ginny were together again. How wrong! They weren't together and somehow, Harry didn't know if he wanted to be with her anymore.

It was so bloody confusing!

And even if they were together, Ginny would never substitute Hermione. _Never_.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when Ginny came and sat beside him.

"Hey, you. Whet are you doing here, alone?" she asked.

Without looked at her, Harry said, "Just thinking. It's a beautiful night."

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Yes, a really lovely night. Harry-"

"Yes?"

"Please, look at me."

Harry turned his head and faced Ginny. She was beautiful. It was true but somehow Harry felt that something was missing. It was like he was looking at a model on the cover of a magazine. It wasn't magic. Not anymore,that is, even if had ever been, he was beginning to doubt that what he could ever have with Ginny could be magical.

"Yes, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't answer; instead she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ginny Weasley was kissing Harry Potter. On the lips.

But Harry Potter didn't kiss back.

"What the hell was that?" Harry practically yelled after he pushed Ginny away from him.

"But…but Harry I thought….I thought that you wanted this too. Oh, Harry!"

"What give you this idea?"

"Oh, you are here. _Alone_. Talking about the stars…"

"I was thinking," he said and then added after saw the look in her eyes, " and it wasn't about you Ginny. I am sorry."

"Oh. May I ask-?"

"Hermione," he answered with a sigh.

It was almost impossible to Ginny to control a groan.

"Harry, she isn't worth-"

A wave of angry invaded Harry's body._ How dare Ginny! _

"_What?_ She isn't _worth _it! She isn't worthy enough for me to care about her? She isn't worthy enough of my friendship!"

_Great, Ginevra Weasley! You are losing him! _

"No, Harry, you misunderstood. Of course she is worth your friendship. She is a wonderful girl. I just don't see way you are so preoccupied."

"Ginny. We failed her. _I _failed her. We laughed at her. _I laughed at her! _ If anything, _I'm_ the one that's not worthy enough of _her_ unwavering friendship! _I'm _not worthy enough of_ her _loyalty! _I'm the one that's not good enough!" _

"Oh, Harry, everything is gonna be okay! Look at Ron. He always seem to be laughing or whatever at her and-"

"But it's different. It's completely different, Ginny."

Once that was said, Ron had just arrived with Luna. He had the same look as Harry. He had the look of failed.

"How? You are talking like she is made from glass!"

"Ginny," said Ron. "You were right when you said that I am always 'fighting' and laughing at her but it only happened with trivial things like the spew, her books or whatever. It is our escape from the madness. However, I never laughed at her about a serious issue. And now, I failed her. _We failed her_," Ron shook his head. "You will never understand."

"What? _What I will never understand? _Tell me! I am sick of all those secrets! I am sick of you too treating her like she was kind of a princess! What she have done!"

"You know we can't tell you Ginny," said Harry. He was tired. He was tired of this conversation. He was tired of have to say time after time that what he, Ron and Hermione were doing was a secret. Why didn't Ginny understand that it was none of her business?

"Harry, I am your girlfriend!"

"_Was."_

"What?"

"You _were_ my girlfriend."

"Okay," her face was red "I _was _your girlfriend! But this doesn't erase the fact that we have a story together! And maybe we aren't together as a couple but we love each other! This situation is only temporary I know that when the war is over-"

"Ginny," Harry began.

"Okay, Harry I will not insist. But we can't compare our relationship with you and Hermione's. I mean, I love her! Really! But she is_ too different_!"

"Yes, you are right, Ginny we can't compare our relationship _(what relationship? He thought) _with mine and Hermione's."

Ginny smiled.

"We can't compare because my relationship with Hermione is thousands times more important than my _friendship _with you! It always be me, Hermione and Ron!_ Always_!"

Ginny thought a train hit her. She wanted to scream!_ Damn Hermione_!

Noticing the anger in Ginny's eyes, Luna decided to speak for the first time.

"Ginny, I understand what you're feeling. I felt this way when I started to date Ronald. I didn't understand why he- and Harry- needed her so badly. But then I realized that I couldn't fight against it. Hermione is part of their lives. If she doesn't work, they don't work. I know they have secrets. Secrets that our world depends on. But I know I can't go against it. You want to know why? Because_ I know I will lose_. I know Ronald loves me. And I love him but she- and Harry- will always be in first place. Girlfriends and Boyfriends can go away. Friends, never."

_A few days later _

_Suburb of London _

A black woman answered the front door of her house.

"Hi, good afternoon. You must be Hermione Granger. Dean is waiting for you."

AN: thanks to my wonderful beta Brooke (archie)! You are really great!

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You made my day!


	6. The boy who draws

**Belong to Nowhere **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sad, but true.

AN: Thanks to Brooke (Archie) and Idaily22 for the beta!

_London_

_Bill and Fleur's apartment_

_'The Veil and the __Phoenix__: Death and Resurrection."_

Hermione had read that same book at least three times. Her mind was working very fast. She wasn't a girl who believed in silly things such as divination or whatnot, but somehow she believed in fate. Destiny. Yes, it could sound like a paradox, but Hermione Granger believed that some things were meant to be, to happen.

That book, for example. It was like it was meant to be read by her. Coincidence, perhaps. However, a very intriguing coincidence.

Hermione had learned all her life that people couldn't bring the dead back to life. It was something impossible. No magic could do that. And even if it was possible, the consequences would be severe.

However, Sírius wasn't really dead. Well, not in the very strict definition of death: his soul hadn't _left _his body…

He had been thrown behind the veil. Somehow, he was _alive_.

In another dimension, limbo, whatever…he was alive, and Hermione knew how to bring him back.

Bring him back to them.

To Harry.

_Her_ Harry.

For Harry, she would do anything.

_Anything_.

Instinctively, she put her hand on her belly. She sighed. And thought.

She thought about Nagini. She thought about what had happened. Harry was so angry when he found out…

She tried to talk to him but like always, he blamed himself.

What he couldn't understand was why she had done such a thing. Why?

To tell the truth, she wasn't sure why either.

But it wasn't something so terrible or horrible…

She wasn't dying or anything like that.

No, she was…

…_incomplete_.

She shook her head, trying to vanish those thoughts. That was the past.

Hermione looked at the book once more. She had made a decision. And she would _stand by that decision._

Bring Sírius back.

At some point, the book was very simple and easy to be read. It didn't have difficult and complicated words but at same time, the procedure itself was very intricate and complex.

Right, there were some prerequisites to fulfill the ritual. The irony in it was that the most difficult _issue _was the easiest…however, there was one thing that preoccupied Hermione's mind: a drawing.

A damn drawing! Hermione knew she was a smart, intelligent girl but she also knew she didn't have…well…a creative soul. She could perform any spell or brew any potion but she couldn't draw!

Of course, she could draw a little house and tree…like those drawings in the Muggle kindergarten, but she couldn't draw a blue phoenix with all the details and everything that was requested for the ritual…

What could she do?

Then she remembered Dean…

Yes, Dean Thomas. He always was good with his hand. He was an artist. And better, he was a Muggleborn _and _lived in London.

So, it was settled. Hermione would talk to Dean. First, she left Bill's apartment and looked for a Muggle telephone…

….

She talked with Dean (of course, he was very surprised!), and told him she would meet him in his house on the next day.

She couldn't wait.

_Meanwhile, in the Burrow…_

Ginny Weasley was mad. Angry, indeed. She was angry with _Hermione_, and with herself.

How could she be so stupid?! All those months of trying to conquer Harry and _slam!_ It all went to hell in just seconds! She

shouldn't have tried to kiss him! He wasn't prepared!

But again, if it wasn't for Hermione… damn bookworm!

To him, Hermione was almost a saint.

A _saint_…

Ginny smiled. She knew what she had to do…

_London_

_Dean's Bedroom_

"Now, Hermione, tell me, what- _why _are you here? I mean, you mentioned something about a drawing but-" Dean Thomas was saying, who was a little surprised with the fact that _Hermione Granger_ was there, in his bedroom _and_ without Harry and Ron!

Hermione smiled shyly.

"Well, Dean, as I said, briefly, I know. on the phone, I wanted to ask you if you would do a drawing for me. A phoenix drawing. A blue phoenix. You see, I am not very good in...well..._arts_."

"Okay, Hermione, I understood that. But, why? It's not that I don't want to do it. It's-"

"You are curious," Hermione pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Dean nodded, looking slightly guilty.

"It's for a ritual, Dean. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything more. But I _can _say that isn't a _dark magic ritual._ Oh, that's sure!"

Dean looked at her, thinking about something and then spoke.

"It's for Po- Harry, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at him in surprised but nodded.

Maybe this was a bad idea. She knew that the relationship between Dean and Harry wouldn't ever be the same after…after Ginny.

The boy seemed to have noticed Hermione's internal discussion

"I don't have any problem with Harry," he said. "To tell you the truth, I don't blame him. He wasn't the one to be blame for Ginny. She is-"

"Dean-"

"No, Hermione, let me finished, please. I know you are her friend. But you don't know her, Hermione. _You don't know her at all_! You see, first, our relationship was great but then I became a little, er, _concerned,_ about her, er, _voracity…_"

Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"I was like…I was her _guinea pig,_ you see…She wanted to do _things…" _

Dean Thomas didn't believe that he was telling THAT to Hermione Granger! But, somehow, it seemed right.

"She wanted to know how to make a boy…er…._crazy_, if you know what I mean…"

Hermione grinned, but a sickening feeling began to settle in her stomach at the thought of her making _Harry _crazy.

"When she began to date Harry, I – I realized that I really was her guinea pig…She all along wanted to be prepared for…_Harry_." Dean laughed silently.

"It's funny that things didn't go well. At least, not entirely."

"What – what do you mean?"

"Well, one night in the boys' dorm…Harry didn't know I was there…"

Hermione's face became red. She REALLY didn't want to hear about Harry doing _things, _especially with Ginny.

"Oh, no!" Dean added quickly. "It wasn't anything like that. He was talking with Neville…Yeah, I know, it's a little surreal but well, Harry _needed _to talk to someone about, er, Ginny. The sexual aspect, I mean. And he couldn't do that with you-"

"Thank god!"

Dean chucked.

"- or Ron. So-"

"Neville was the victim."

"Yep, poor Neville!" said Dean, laughing at the memory.

_Flashback _

_Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_

_Sixth year Boys' dorm_

_"Harry, mate, I don't know if I am the right person," Neville was saying, looking _very _uncomfortable._

_"Neville, I need to talk to someone! I surely can't talk about this with Ron!"_

_"Okay, Ron is out. But, what about, er, Hermione??"_

_"Merlin, __Nev__! I would never talk with Hermione about, er, sex! Gosh! It would be like if she decided to tell me how good it is to snog Krum! Merlin, I pass!"_

_"Oh, they only snogged?" asked Neville with a smirk._

_Harry's face became red, with anger and embarrassment. _

_"What! Of course they only snogged! What the hell do you think she is? She is a …a lady!" he yelled indignantly. _

_"And Ginny isn't?" Neville asked, slightly confused._

_Harry looked at Neville in surprise. The boy had a point. To tell the truth, Ginny's attitudes had made him a little…disappointed._

_"I don't know, __Nev.__ I don't know. That's why I need to talk to someone. I really like her, __Nev.__ I really do. I like when we kissed and- whatever. But I have to say that I became a little disappointed with her attitudes. It seems that her main goal is to lead me to bed! I am not saying that I wouldn't like to have sex with…someone. I just think that's a little early, that's all. I mean, Ginny makes me feel _things _but, well, I don't know! I'm only sixteen! And we hadn't been together that long, and I dunno if she's The One...I mean, sometimes things just feel...I dunno...off, I guess. Like there's something missing."_

_"I'm not an expert with those things, Harry. Well, look at me! I am the clumsy Neville! But I can understand about feelings. And if you aren't feeling right about, er, shagging… then don't. I think you have to talk with Ginny."_

_" I__ think you are right, __Nev.__ Thanks a lot."_

_End Flashback _

"God!" said Hermione after she heard Dean's tale. "I- I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I know. I also know that you might be wondering if this is true and why I am telling you."

"Er, yeah…"

"First, it's the truth. And why am I telling you this? To tell the truth, I don't know. I never mentioned this to anyone. Even Seamus. I think I need to let this out. But, now, back to the drawing…"

"Oh? Oh! Yes."

Hermione was still a little shocked by the news. Harry was still a virgin! _How cute!_ She couldn't help but giggled, and felt an odd relief wash over her, just knowing that Ginny hadn't been with him like that.

"I understand if you…"

"No, I'll do it. However, I can't do this right now. You said you want a perfect phoenix, right? I need to make several sketches first…"

"Oh, no! I understand!"

"I can bring it to you, you know. You said you were staying here in London…"

"Oh! Yes! Could you do that? I would be so glad! Let me write the address…do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

Dean went to his desk and took a little notebook and a black pen. Hermione was absently following him with her eyes when something caught her attention. It was a Muggle photograph on the wall. It was a photograph of a young black man. He seemed was about twenty something. Hermione had the strange sensation that she knew that man.

"Who is he, Dean?" asked Hermione after taking the notebook and pen from Dean and write down Bill's address.

"Oh, him?" said Dean taking the photographic from the wall and looking at it.

"He is my dad."

Hermione was confused. _That _wasn't Dean's father. Well, at least not the man that brought him to King's Cross…

Dean looked at her and knew she was confused.

"That man, the man you saw with me and my mum every year is my father too. Well, my stepfather."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright. You didn't know. And I always called Michael dad. Well, he gave me his name…You see, I don't know my real father's last name. I only know he was called Kevin. He disappeared when my mum was pregnant with me."

"Oh."

"Oh, no, it wasn't anything like that. My mum said he worked for Interpol. That's why she didn't know his last name. He was Kevin S., secret agent." Dean said with pride.

"He was a Muggle, right, but still a hero…Mum said that some people were looking for him. Mafia, I think. They lived in Manchester. When he found out that mum was pregnant he bought this house, here in London. He gave us some money and…disappeared. Mum said his was killed."

"Oh, Dean!" Hermione cried and hugged him.

"You are a great girl, Hermione. I just hope that Harry- and Ron- know that."

Dean and Hermione continued to talk for a few more hours until she left. Hermione had made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about the drawing. Especially Harry.

Hermione thought it was a nice day. She didn't know Dean very well. At least not until that day. He was quite a good guy. But she was still a little intrigued about his father. She _knew_ that man! Well, she would think about that later…she was too tired…

_Meanwhile, in the Burrow _

"Harry, my dear, I don't think…"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I will visit Hermione tomorrow! It has been five days since she left. She needs us. _I _need her," he said almost in a whisper, an odd sense of urgency in his voice.

'And I will go with Harry, mum," said Ron.

"Ronald-"

"Mum, I think they should go," intervened Bill, who had just arrived.

"I think they need to talk to her. They need to take off their guilt. I'll go with them, don't worry."

Reluctantly, Molly Weasley nodded. She knew that Bill was right. It was breaking her heart to see the boys like that. Especially Harry. That didn't mean Ron wasn't felling bad about Hermione, but he had Luna and Harry…Harry had no one. She knew for sure that she, her family…Ginny…loved him, but they would never be…_Hermione_. Never. She never had seen a friendship like that. Never. It was something beautiful, but at some level, a little scary too. She just prayed that her own daughter would understand that.

So, it was settled. The following day, Ron and Harry would go- with Bill- to see Hermione. Of course, there was a little complaining from Ginny. She said that she was also Hermione's friend and she had the _right _to go, too. Harry and Ron were emphatic about their answer: NO!

No, they would need to do that alone. After all, Luna, had understood them…why couldn't Ginny? And to tell the truth, Harry was still a little disappointed by Ginny's words (and attitudes!) on Christmas' Eve. Okay, she had apologized for saying that and said she had drank a shot of Firewhisky and wasn't thinking straight. Harry had accepted her apology but still…he felt agitated by her presence.

Well, but why get annoyed by thinking about _Ginny_? In the next day he would see _Hermione _again.

Oh Merlin, he missed her.

Yes, he REALLY missed her…

_The Next Day _

_Bill's apartment_

_Living Room_

Hermione was reading a book when someone knocked on the door. Before she could asked who it was, a voice spoke,

"It's me, Hermione, Dean. I am with the- _you know_."

"Oh! Dean! Wait a minute!" she said and then, seconds later she opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione," Dean said smiling.

"Hello! Please come in!"

"Well, I won't make you wait," he said, taking a piece of parchment from a small bag.

"Here, here is the drawing. I hope it's good."

Hermione took the parchment from him and gasped when she saw the drawing.

It was….unbelievable! It was perfect!

"Er, well? Is it good?" asked Dean, a little nervous.

"_Good_? Good! It is perfect, Dean! You are really an amazing artist!" she said hugging him tightly.

Dean was about to say something when he heard a voice. A very angry _male _voice.

"Oh! How silly of me to think that you were feeling alone…that you were _suffering_! I can see that you are just dandy, _Hermione Granger!"_

It was Harry.

He, a smirking Bill, and a pale Ron had just arrived.

TBC

AN: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I hope you liked this chapter!

Kisses!

Sweet Lemmon


	7. A Talk with Harry

**Belong to Nowhere **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Brooke ( Archie)!

**Chapter 07: A talk with Harry **

_"Oh! How silly of me to think that you were feeling alone…that you were suffering! I can see that you are just dandy, Hermione Granger!"_

_It was Harry. _

_He, a smirking Bill and a pale Ron had just arrived. _

Hermione let go of Dean and stared at Harry.

"Harry?" she managed to say.

"No, Prince Charles!" Harry replied sarcasticly. "I see you are _very _well, Hermione."

"What are talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione totally forgetting the presence of Bill and Ron.

"I am talking about you, Hermione! You simply disappear from he Burrow! Then I-we- found out that your parents were killed and... You haven't said anything to _me_…or Ron!"

Hermione was about to say something but Harry ignored her and continued,

"I was so preoccupied about you! Bill said you didn't want to return to the Burrow and you would be staying at his place. I didn't agree but I understood that you wanted to be alone. And then I came here and- and you are with- with _him,"_ he finished pointing a finger at Dean who cried,

"Hey!"

"_Shut up, Thomas_!" Harry cried back.

At that point Hermione was too red with angry. She loved Harry very much but sometimes…argh! _How dare he? _

"How dare you, Harry? How dare you come here and say these things! You want to know why I left the Burrow? Let me tell you! I left the Burrow because I was feeling alone! Yes, _alone_! I know that might sound strange, but I was feeling more alone in there than in here! There, it was like I wasn't even existed! You were only talking about Quidditch! When was the last time we talked, Harry? I mean I _really talked_? Can you remember?"

"But-but we _talk_…"

"No, Harry! I am not talking about homework or hor-, er, the war! I am talking about life! The small things, you know! Little talk! Those things that _friends _usually do!"

"Hermione-" Harry tried to say but Hermione ignored him.

"I thought that sixth year had been a nightmare, but I was wrong! I began to realize that I wasn't so important to you- and Ron- as I thought. In sixth year, I was very happy when you began to date Ginny, you know. Yes, I always thought you deserved a little of happiness…I just didn't think you would become so _distant._ And then, this year. Dumbledore's death. Our hunting…We finally succeed in that, right? We finally destroyed the- _you know- _and then you could be _almost _normal again."

Hermione took a breath and continued,

"Ron began to date Luna. I have to confess that I was a little surprised but not unhappy. They make a sweet couple. And you- you didn't come back to Ginny but- what is that, Harry? A date without kisses? Who are you trying to fool?"

"Hermione, Ginny and I aren't-"

"_And me,_ I was left behind. It was I wasn't that important anymore. I was usuful until the last…was destroyed and now I am only the plain, know-it-all, muggleborn Hermione Granger. A boring girl that didn't deserve to even goes with her _friends _to Hogsmeade! Oh, yes! I didn't forget that day, Harry! The day you forgot to wait for me to go with you to Hogsmeade. After all, why wait for the bookworm? You had _Ginny _and Ron was with Luna-"

"I already said that I am sorry for that day, Hermione," Harry said. "And you said you spent that afternoon studying."

"I lied, Harry! I spent the afternoon _crying_! I am not only about books, Harry! And _you _should know that!"

"Sorry," he whispered, feeling guilt settle unpleasantly in his stomach as he remembered that day. Why didn't he wait for her, dammit? Why was he so blind to not even notice when his _best friend_ was hurting and needed him there?

"And then my parents died." Hermione had at that moment tears in her eyes. "All I wanted was a friend's shoulder and- and- what I received? Laughs! You, Ron and Ginny _laughed _at me! You laughed at me and made jokes about my book! So you know why I was with that book, Harry?"

The young wizard shook his head, feeling numb and almost dreading her reason, knowing nothing he could ever say could justify his actions.

"It was the last thing my parents bought."

"Oh, Hermione! I am so sorry! So sorry!" Harry said coming closer to her and taking her in his arms, tears threatening to fall from his shamefilled eyes. Tears of regret and hope for forgiveness.

Hermione didn't refused his embrace and let him hug her, loving the comforting feeling he brought out in her. She was finally receiving what she had been longing for ever since that terrible day, comfort from Harry. Harry, who was her best friend who she loved and cared for more than anyone in the world.

Harry hugged her with all the feelings he had deep in his heart. It felt so good, so right…

His hands softly stroking her hair…

Her fingers rubbing his back in slow circles…

They were so absorbed into their embrace that they didn't notice that Dean, Bill and Ron had left the room.

When he finally let go of her, Harry looked into her beautiful eyes. He never had realized how beautiful she was. Of course, he always thought she was pretty but at that moment…at that moment he felt something so incredible, so strange…

"You are beautiful, Mione," Harry whispered looking between her teary eyes and her trembling (and almost _irresistible)_ lips that he found his eyes involunarily drawn to.

"You don't need to lie, Harry," she softly said, hiding the blush in her cheeks by shyly looking away.

"I am not lying, Mione," he said gently touching her cheeks with his fingers, "I don't need to lie. You are beautiful. Both insider and outside. _You are beautiful, Hermione Granger." _

At that moment their eyes meet and everything seemed to stop. Harry didn't know what he was doing. He simply put her hand behind her neck and brought her head closed to his and…

"Oy! Harry! Hermione! Oh, you finally made up!"

Ron had just re-entered in the room.

With a deep breath, Harry let go of a very blushing Hermione. The young, dark haired wizard didn't know if he wanted to kill or kiss Ronald Weasley.

"Yes, Ron, Harry and I made up. WE are fine now."

"I am glad, Hermione," Ron said walking towards her.

"Me too," she replied and hugged him.

"I am sorry, Hermione. You know I am not very good with these things but, er, I just want you to know that, er-" he was saying as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"I know, Ronald. I know."

They talked a little more until Bill came with Dean, saying that they should go. Of course, Harry had asked Hermione to come with them but Hermione said she needed to be alone.

When they finally left, Dean followed suit and also left.

Harry and Ron never asked Hermione what Dean was doing there with her.

And she was glad for that.

* * *

_Next day _

_The ministry of magic _

_Aurors' department _

Hermione was at the aurors' department talking with Tonks.

"But tell me, Hermione, why do you want to talk with me that Remus- or Harry- can't know?"

Hermione nervously looked around. She knew that Tonks had cast a silence spell in the room but…Oh, for Merlin's Sake she was there! She knew she needed to go on!

With a deep breath, the young brown hair witch spoke,

"I will bring Sírius back."

She didn't say must, perhaps, want. No, she said _will. _

Tonks almost fell from her chair.

"W-What did you say," the young auror managed to ask.

"I said that I will bring Sírius back."

"Er, Hermione- Sírius is, er-"

"Dead? No, he isn't. And you know that. He only passed the veil. He is in another, I don't know, _dimension,_ but not dead."

Tonks knew that Hermione had a point.

"Okay, lets _suppose that _you are right. He is not dead. How can you bring him back? I mean, if this was easy every wizard or witch that had passed the veil would return."

"No, only can return those wizards and witches that throw the veil by accident or the innocent ones. That's the first thing. Then, there is a ritual. That's why I needed to talk with you. I need you to fulfill the ritual."

Without waiting for Tonk's reply, Hermione took from her coat a book and gave it to the metamorphous.

"Here," she said. "It's here."

In silence, Tonks took the book from Hermione's hand and began to scan it.

After a few minutes, the auror finally spoke.

"Where did you find this? It's- It's amazing!"

"Bill's apartment," she said but didn't elaborate.

"Okay, for what I could see you need a familiar blood to do the potion and to be with you on the day of the _resurrection. _I believe you have the drawing."

"Dean Thomas made it."

"Right, and of course the _other_ _requirement _is you…"

Hermione just nodded.

"Hermione, I will do this for you- for Sírius. I know I am the only one that can help you. No, okay, there are aunt Bel, er, Belatrix and Narcisa…"

_"_And Draco Malfoy."

"Yep, I can't believe that git is my cousin! Merlin, what a family!" she chuckled. "But, Hermione, why are doing this?"

Hermione didn't answer, she looked down while bitted her bottom lip nervously.

"It's Harry, isn't it? You are doing this for him."

With a very weak voice, Hermione answered,

"Yes, it's for Harry. Oh, Tonks! He's lost so much! He deserves to have a little happiness!"

"Hermione, do you like Harry?"

"Of course! He is my best friend!"

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you love Harry?"

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking about that almost kiss at Bill's apartment.

"No, Tonks. I don't love Harry. What I feel for Harry is bigger than love. I could die for him, Tonks. Before him- and Ron- I never had friends. I was nobody. He makes me want to live. But this isn't anything romantic. I don't want to marry him or whatever. After all, he deserves someone better than me."

Tonks looked at the young witch in surprise but didn't say anything about.

"Oh, and do you know why the last pages of the book are in blank?" the auror asked changing the subject.

"Oh, no. I don't. But I think that's nothing important."

Tonks nodded.

Hermione and Tonks continued to talk for a while. They decided that was best not to tell Harry and Remus about the ritual. After all, if something went wrong they wouldn't be disappointed. Well, the truth is, they wouldn't tell anyone. They would perform the ritual on February 1, the _Imbolc._ It was the day when the ancient Celtics celebrated the victory of life against the death. The ritual must have to be performing in the veil room. It was good that Tonks worked at the ministry.

About an hour later, Hermione said she needed to go. Tonks said she would walk with her to the exit.

They were in the Aurors' hall when Kingsley Shacklebolt called Tonks from his room.

"Tonks, please come here! It's quick!"

"What's up, Kingsley?"

"Hello, Miss Granger," saluted the auror.

"Hello, Mister Shacklebolt."

"Now, Kingsley what do you want?" asked Tonks again.

"I need to give you some papers. Please come here," he said letting Hermione and Tonks entered his cubicle.

Kingsley's room was different from Tonks'. If Tonks room was clean with almost nothing on the walls, or her desk, Kingsley's room had papers and parchment everywhere. Wanted posters covered the walls and his desk had some pictures. Maybe from his family, Hermione thought.

Hermione was absently looking at pictures at Kingsley's desk while he and Tonks talked when she saw …she saw _something._ A picture. A picture of a young black man. She noted that he look like Kingsley just younger. She couldn't believe. It was Dean's dad.

"Who is this?" she blurted interrupting Tonks and Kingsley conversation.

"What? Oh! This is my brother, Kevin," he answered with a sad smiled. "He died in the First War."

Hermione's eyes opened wide.

" Kevin? Er, sorry to ask, but, er, how-"

"He was an auror and the years before Voldemort's first fall were very dark. Very dark. Avery killed him."

Oh, I am sorry. Er, Mister Shacklebolt- do you know if he had, er, _someone?" _

"You mean, a girlfriend?" asked the auror, curious by Hermione's questions.

"Er, yes."

"Well, I knew he was seeing someone in Manchester. I never met the girl. I just knew she was a muggle. But why do you ask?"

Hermione smiled.

"Well, Mister Shacklebolt, I think you have a nephew."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Burrow… _

"Ron told me that Dean was in Bill's with Hermione," was saying Ginny.

"What? Oh! Yes," said Harry. His thoughts were away. He couldn't take of his mind that- that _moment _with Hermione. He never had thought about her with feelings that were not of a friend. However…If Ron hadn't showed up…_oh Merlin! What a mess! _

"Well, it's seems that they decided not hide anymore," she muttered.

Those words startled Harry.

"W-What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing," Ginny answered trying to hide a smirk.

"No, Ginny! You were saying that they didn't need to hide…_hide what?" _

Ginny came closed him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Harry, dear, Hermione and Dean are _dating_."

* * *

AN: That's it. Chapter 07. I hope you liked it

Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Kisses!


	8. Not so little white lies…

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Thanks so much to Brooke and Idaily22 for the beta !

**Chapter 08: Not so little white lies…**

_Harry, dear, Hermione and Dean are dating!"_

Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief as he was waiting for her to burst out, "It's a joke!" But it never came.

The young wizard didn't really know why that little piece of information made him so, _uneasy._

It felt as if his insides suddenly turned into lead and he felt like he just wanted to drop straight to the ground. _Dating_? No, no, no, NO they could not be dating! She would have told him! She...she would never keep something like this from him.

"But, er, Ginny…she never said anything," he sputtered, trying to keep calm, though he felt as if he wanted to just kicked something.

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she was trying to think about something to say.

"Harry, you have to promise me…oh, no! I can't! She _is_ my friend, you know? If she didn't say anything…"

"Oh, no, Ginny! She is my friend too! _And I have the right to know_!" Harry demanded in a low, dangerous voice. He was _not _going to be left in the dark here.

"Okay, but promise me you will not tell her-"

"But-," he began, _like hell he wasn't going to ask Hermione about this!_

"Please, Harry. I like Hermione too much for her to be angry with me," Ginny pleaded.

Harry sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he said he would keep this secret, he gave in, "Okay, I won't tell her anything."

"Right, okay…well, to the truth Hermione doesn't know that _I_ know…" Ginny confessed, a small smile playing on her lips as if to keep the secret just between them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, you see, she is a little ashamed…I think."

"Ashamed? But why?"

"Why do you think I broke up with Dean?"

"Er, I dunno-because you don't like him anymore?" Harry asked, impatience in his voice. He didn't give a damn about Ginny and Dean, all he cared about was the current status between his best friend and house mate!

"Yes, this too. After all, I couldn't be with a guy if I loved another, " Ginny said smiling at him, but Harry only rolled his eyes slightly at her statement. "But also because I saw-" She stopped and put her hands on her face, as if she was trying to suffocate a sob.

"What? What did you see?" Harry asked, slightly bored and hoping she would get to her point!

"I saw Dean and Hermione snogging in an empty class!" she said quickly.

"What!" Harry asked. _No, Hermione wouldn't...not while Ginny and Dean were...Hermione just wasn't that type of girl damnit! _

"Yes, Harry, it was horrible! Okay, I wanted to break up with him but- I never, I never cheated on him! You know that! I couldn't believe- they were doing things…oh! I can't even tell! Oh, please, Harry, don't make me tell you what they were doing!" She pleaded, while cackling madly in her mind at how well her plan was going.

Harry's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh, Merlin! Hermione…with Dean! Doing _things! _To tell the truth he didn't know why that little 'piece of' _information _made him feel like he wanted to hit Dean Thomas!

"But, Ginny, I find this a little hard to believe, "Harry confessed. "I mean, Hermione is, well _Hermione_, and at that time she was so jealous of Ron…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to believe it.

"Oh, Harry! She was using my own medicine! It was only pretend! She didn't want _us _to find out the truth! You know, I was so shocked when I found out…I wanted to punch her! I won't lie, I was so angry! How could she? But then I thought to myself, 'Ginny, you don't love Dean, and Hermione will always be your friend. A boy can't destroy a beautiful friendship!' So, I decided not to say anything," she finished with a teary voice.

She hugged Harry, while Harry awkwardly patted her back, trying to keep some distance between the two of them; he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"That was nice of you, Ginny. You are a good friend, but I wish you would have at least told me..." 

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

December 31st 

Hermione had accepted Mrs. Weasley's invitation and decided to spend the last days of the Christmas break in the Burrow. Yes, she was returning to them…to _him._

Since that little chat with Ginny, Harry couldn't take Hermione out of his mind. Well, to tell the truth, he was thinking about her a lot since the _almost _kiss. _Not that had meant anything!_ Of course not! He knew, er, he was pretty sure that was only a display of affection…you know, the emotion of the moment. He couldn't ever, in a right state of mind want to kiss Hermione. But that didn't mean that he

couldn't wonder…

Okay, he was curious to know how it would be to kiss Hermione. Curious! That had nothing to do with feelings…and, well, it was good that they didn't kiss. After all, _Dean _was there. Merlin, imagine the trouble!

_Dean. Dean Thomas…_Harry shook his head_. Dean was a nice guy. Yep, he was a good guy. He was loyal, friendly. In fifth year, he stood by Harry even when Seamus didn't…_However, Harry didn't think he was the right guy for Hermione. _He was too expansive for her. Hermione deserved better. _

But that was another thing that was annoying Harry….why hadn't Hermione said anything to him? After all, she was supposed to be his friend! His _best _friend!

When Hermione finally arrived at The Burrow, she was welcome with open arms by everybody. Well, _almost _everybody. Harry seemed to be a little _reticent._

The young witch thought that was because of the almost kiss at Bill's.

"God," she thought, "_he probably thinks that I like him and now he doesn't know how to act around me! Poor Harry! I think I will restrain myself when I am near him. Yep, no more kisses on the cheek…no more hugs…well, at least until things get back to normal."_

Time passed and things stayed the way they were…Harry was constantly moody and Hermione was trying to do everything to not be with him in any _precarious _circumstances, especially after the little chat she had with Ginny.

_"Oh, Hermione, I want to tell you something!" said the redhead._

_"What is it, Ginny?" asked Hermione._

_"Oh, Harry and I are back together! Isn't great?"_

_"Oh…great," Hermione managed to smile. "I am really happy for you."_

_"It was so romantic, Mione! It was after he _came_ back from Bill's house. You know, that day they went to visit you…so, well, _he came and…called me to the garden and, oh! It was_ so beautiful! He kissed me! He kissed me in a way he had never done before!" she said in a dreamy voice. "Oh, but just one thing, Mione, he doesn't want that people know about that. You know, it's because of my security. Ah, but you are friend! And you deserve to know!"_

_Hermione only nodded. She wanted to run. She had nothing to say. She went into the bathroom and retched everything she had eaten that day, and completely skived off dinner altogether._

The tension between the two friends was so tangible that even Ron noticed.

"Now, you two!" said the youngest male Weasley. "Could you _please _tell me what is going on? And please don't say that it's nothing!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ron," said Harry bitterly while Hermione looked at her feet with great interest.

"Hermione-"Ron tried again.

"Ron, there's nothing going on. I am just-" Hermione was about to continue when she was almost hit by a brown owl that had just arrived.

"Ouch! Now, let me see, little one…you have a letter…Oh, it's for me!" she said.

Hermione took the envelope and smiled when she read whom it was from.

"Who sent it, Hermione?" asked Ron, very curious. Harry remained silent.

"Oh, it's from Dean," Hermione said absently as she began to open the envelope.

Ron looked over at her, his brows knitted together in curiosity.

"Dean? Dean _Thomas_? Why in the hell would he send _you_ a letter?" Ron asked with a slight laugh.

Before Hermione could answer Ron, Harry grabbed him by his elbow and said, very briskly, "Let's go, Ron. I think Hermione wants to read her _lovely _letter alone."

Harry didn't let Ron reply; he simply pushed himself and his friend away from Hermione. The brown haired witch didn't say anything as she watched the two of them leave the room. She wondered briefly over the reasons of Harry's strange and cold behavior before just shrugging it off. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough alone time with Ginny. It must be hard to be alone and not raise suspicion. Hermione felt her stomach knot up and closed her eyes for a second before swallowing a large amount of air, hoping to calm the sudden churning of her stomach. She turned her attention back to the letter. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, I want to say Thank You!_

_Thank you Hermione, my family and I could never thank you enough for everything you've done._

_I don't how to say this, but the thing is- now I feel complete. Strange, huh? I am not saying that I didn't like my life before, but, in some way, I've always wanted to know about myself…my past…my father and you, Miss Granger, provided that._

_My mom and I couldn't believe when Mr. Shacklebolt, er, Uncle Kingsley stopped in at our home…First, I thought mom would have syncope or whatever but then…_

_Oh, well, Uncle Kingsley told us everything about my father and what he really was. I am now even more proud of him._

_Well, I think that's it. I just want to say that you've gained a new good friend._

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_PS: See you at Platform 9 ¾ . Oh, and please, don't tell anyone about this. Uncle Kingsley said that it isn't good if this "information" fall in wrongs hands…_

_January 1998_

_London_

_King's Cross-_

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had just arrived at Platform 9 ¾ escorted by Lupin and Tonks when they heard someone calling Hermione's name. To Harry's dismay- and displeasure- he knew _very _well _that _voice. It was Dean Thomas. He was with his mum.

"Oh, it's Dean!" cried Hermione. "I've got to talk to him!" Hermione said quickly.

After saying that, Hermione practically ran towards him. Dean was looking at her and had a wide grin on his face. Hermione was hugged by Dean, and then by his mum as well. Harry watched that scene with his blood pressure almost exploding. He wasn't breathing properly. His stomach was bubbling over. His hands grabbed the trolley where his trunk was, his fists white…

He simply wanted to _kill_ Dean Thomas!

* * *

AN: So, did you like it? 

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are great!

Kisses!

Happy Easter!


	9. Boundaries

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Thanks Brooke and Acoustics1220

**Chapter 9: Boundaries**

Half of January had passed and Harry was still trying to _deal_ with Dean and Hermione's _relationship._ Okay, he hadn't actually seen the two of them together- together in a romantic sense, you know! - But he had caught a resourced smile here, a slight laugh there…which shouldn't be happening between the two of them! It was his job to make Hermione smile and laugh like that damnit!

That didn't mean that he didn't want Hermione to have a relationship. Of course not! She had every right to be happy, but with _Dean_? How on Earth could _Dean _make her happy? He wasn't so special! Sure, he could draw, but other than that, what else? He hadn't made the Quidditch team in his First Year (being the youngest seeker in a _century_!) He didn't fight a basilisk and live to tell the tale or encounter Voldemort numerous times and lived to fight him again another day. Dean didn't...well, he didn't bloody-well save Hermione back in their First Year like he did. Ron helped, but still. _He _was the one that made Ron go! Where was _Dean _during this time? Probably screaming like a little girl, and trying to hide the fact that he wet his pants! Surely Hermione could find someone better than _Dean_!

After all, because of this 'oh-so-wonderful' _Dean_, Hermione was distant from them. What sort of boyfriend made his girlfriend lose contact with her _best friends_, the ones that saved her life from the troll! She was so distant...they barely talked anymore. If he knew that she was happy, he wouldn't mind. Truly, he wouldn't mind in the least. However, he could see she wasn't happy. Her eyes had a mix of sadness and…concern.

He had asked her if she was okay.

_"I'm fine, Harry," she had said. _

Harry decided to ask Ginny if she knew anything. After all, Ginny was Hermione's best female friend!

"Oh, Harry, Hermione is just, er, _afraid,"_ Ginny said with a small smile.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Did something happen? Please_, I need to know_!" he asked in a hurry, his heart beating very fast at just the thought of Hermione being in danger. Dean didn't have the power to save her, and it was _his _job to ensure her safety, not Dean's. Harry forced the thought of Dean out of his mind so he could concentrate on Hermione's danger.

"Oh, no! It's nothing like _that_. It's something a little more _personal._ I'm not really sure, Harry, so I can't tell you anything. You know I hate gossip…"

Harry rolled his eyes but asked anyway, "It is something about her and Dean ? I mean, did they break up?" He asked hopefully, trying to keep the giddiness out of his voice.

"Oh, no! They are stronger than ever! The problem is…er…it seems that she is _late,"_ Ginny ended in an ominous whisper.

"Late? What do you mean _late?"_ Harry was confused and disappointed that they were 'as strong as ever.' If they were so bloody strong, then why wasn't she happy?

Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"Harry-"Ginny was about to explain Harry the meaning of "late" when she saw Hermione and Anthony Goldstein walking towards them. "Oh, I am such a horrible person!"

"W-What are talking about, Ginny?"

"I am a horrible friend! Talking about Hermione!" she cried, trying to get Harry's undivided attention.

"Oh! No, Ginny you aren't a horrible friend! You are great! I'm sure Hermione thinks you're the best." Harry said feeling slightly annoyed at her drama. _What the hell did "late" mean? _

"You think so?" she asked with teary eyes and hugged him. Feeling a little awkward, he patted her head softly, wishing she would stop.

The hug was interrupted by a loud 'hem hem'. '...was interrupted by a loud...'

"No snogging in the corridors!" said a smiling Anthony Goldstein. Hermione was silence, while looking at her feet.

"We aren't-"Harry started, not wanting anyone to think they were back together again, especially Hermione, when Ginny cut him off.

"We promise! Now, let's go, Harry!" and she quickly grabbed Harry's hand and they left.

"Merlin, Ginny! Why did you do that? I mean I didn't even get to talk to Hermione-" He wormed his hand out of hers, unconscientiously wiping his hand on his pants. How dare she just snatch him away like that? He was trying to talk to his best friend!

"Oh, Harry! You have so much to learn! She is not prepared to talk to you yet!"

"Huh? But-but...why?" He asked, forgetting his anger.

"Because of her relationship with Dean, silly! She needs some time…alone."

"If-if you say so," he said hesitantly, sadness overcoming him.

XXXXX

Hermione didn't know why seeing Harry and Ginny together hurt so much. Why did her heart beat so fast? Why was her chest suddenly so heavy?

She wanted to cry and she didn't even know why.

"Hermione?" she heard Anthony's voice.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked if you want me to go to headquarters."

"Oh, no, thanks Anthony. I think I'll go take a walk around the lake," she replied, wanting to clear her mind and be alone.

"But it's almost dark!"

"I know," she said, fighting the urge of cry.

"If you say so. See you then."

"See you, Anthony."

Anthony Goldstein was about to leave when he turned around and said with a serious voice, "He isn't worth it, Hermione."

"I don't understand-"

"I _am _a Ravenclaw, you know…" he said, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony Goldstein was about to enter the Head Students dorms when he saw Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was alone.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Anthony," Harry greeted and continued to walk his way to Gryffindor common room. Luna wanted to talk to Ginny about something, so, at that moment he was alone. And he was grateful for that.

Harry was about two meters away from Anthony when he heard the Head Boy calling his name.

"Harry! I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, Anthony, don't get me wrong, but I am really-"

"It's about Hermione."

That caught Harry's attention.

"What about her? Is she alright? Did something happen?" Harry asked.

"Calm down, man! No, nothing happened. Well, I don't know. You see, I think she's crying…"

"Crying? Why? Where?"

"She mentioned the lake…" Anthony didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. Harry had already taken off.

The Ravenclaw boy smiled to himself. He had never liked Ginny Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost ten minutes had passed since Harry began looking for Hermione when finally, he found her sitting on the grass, her back against a large tree- their tree- her hands on her face, her shoulders shaking…

The sight of Hermione crying made Harry wanted to cry himself. He walked towards her and sat by her side.

"Mione, sweetie, what happened?" he asked, stroking her soft hair lightly.

"H-Harry? I-It's nothing," she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

Harry took her hand and caressed it.

"Hermione, I know there's something wrong," he said in a very softy voice, his gaze never letting his eyes leave hers. "I am your best friend. If you aren't happy, I am not happy either."

She smiled sadly. "I miss them, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. He simply took her in his strong arms and hugged her. He hugged her with all the love he had. A love he didn't even know he had. All the love he wanted to give her.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered in a trembling voice after he let go of her.

Harry didn't say a word. His hand began tracing her face, making her close her eyes and shiver.

"Hermione-" he said, the back of his knuckles grazing lightly over the soft pad of her chin, his face leaned toward hers…He closed his eyes, he could feel her breath, their lips barely touching…

"'Arry! 'Ermione!" they heard Hagrid shouting and quickly retreated from eachother.

"What are two doing here? It's already dark! Go, go to the castle! Dinner is going to be served any minute!"

Harry and Hermione ran towards the castle without saying a word.

XXXX

As expected, since the second 'almost' kiss between Harry and Hermione, the two of them were barely speaking to each other.

Hermione was feeling a horrible friend.

_ "Merlin, "she thought," he is Ginny's boyfriend! I can't- no, I have to stay away for him! I think I'm still weak because of my parents' death. He belongs to Ginny." _

Harry on the other hand…

_"Are you stupid or what, Potter?" he had said to himself, "she is with Dean! Dean! You can't try to kiss Hermione everytime you see her! Now she is afraid! She might think you are some kind of pervert!" _

_January 31_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Mysteries, Room of the veil_

_A little before _ _midnight_

Hermione and Tonks had had everything in their correct place and were merely waiting for midnight to begin the ritual.

It hadn't been so easy for Hermione to be there.

_Tonks had told Hermione to _meet her in Hogsmeade at 10 pm. Right. Easy...er, more or less_ …of course, Hermione knew how to get to Hogsmeade without being seen. After all, how many times had she, Ron, and Harry used one of the marauders' secret passages? The problem was…she needed a cloak. An invisibility cloak, to be exact. Tonks had said it would be good to have one when they were in the ministry. _

_The young Head Girl knew she couldn't ask that of Harry. Sure, he would lend her the cloak but he would ask what for and argh! So, she came to a plan B: ask Ron to borrow the cloak. Er, without Harry knowing, of course! _

_"No way, Hermione!" Ron said, "I will not steal Harry's cloak!" _

_"It's not stealing, Ron! It's borrowing…" _

_"So, why don't you ask him?" _

So, now she was there in the Ministry…without an invisibility cloak.

It was almost midnight, she looked at Tonks who smiled and nodded.

The two of them were sitting on the floor. In front of them were the 'ingredients' for the ritual: the drawing, and a crystal goblet full of a red liquid.

Hermione took a last look at the book and then placing it on the floor, between Tonks and herself.

"It's midnight, Tonks."

"Go on, I 'm ready."

First, Hermione took a sip of the potion and placed the goblet back on the floor. Then, she took a small knife from her robes, making a cut on her right hand and giving the knife to Tonks, who did the same. The two women brought their hands to the drawing, letting their blood drip on it.

"The power of Blue Phoenix. The power of the phoenixes. The power of death and life. The birth and rebirth. I ask for a rebirth. I ask for an innocent man. I ask not in my name," Hermione said in a strong voice that Tonks had never heard before. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, give my friendly blood for Sírius Black, in name of Harry James Potter."

"I, Nymphadora Black Tonks, give my family blood for Sírius Black, in the name of Remus John Lupin."

Suddenly the blue phoenix that Dean had drawn began to stir, as if it was a magical picture. Hermione and Tonks looked on in amazement.

"Viverus! Viverus! Viverus!" Hermione shouted and then as if by some kind of miracle well magic the phoenix drawing created life and the blue phoenix _left _the parchment and began to fly around Hermione and Tonks' heads.

The blue phoenix was now a _real_ blue phoenix!

The bird flew a little around the room and then disappeared behind the veil.

"Wow!" Tonks was saying when the blue phoenix returned. It came back carrying Sírius Black!

The bird placed the sleeping Sírius on the floor.

Quickly, Hermione took the potion and poured it in Sirius' mouth. As the potion began to mix with his blood, Sírius started to stir.

"W-What? H-Hermione?" he asked huskily, in utter confusion.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Sírius! You're back! You're back!" she cried. Eyes full of tears; she threw her arms around his neck and crushed his fragile body to her chest in earnest. It had been so long!

Sírius looked at her in confusion and finally asked, "You brought me back? But…how?"

"Oh, it wasn't only me…Tonks- Tonks?" just then Hermione realized how quiet Tonks had been. She looked at the young auror and saw that Tonks had her eyes on the book, which was in her hands.

"Tonks? Are not going to hug your favorite cousin?" Sirius teased.

Tonks' head snapped up from the book, stood, and came towards him. The book fell to the floor. Hermione picked up the book and began to read the page Tonks had been reading.

"Oh, Sirius!" she said, hugging him.

Sirius was about to say something when they heard a loud noise.

Hermione had just fainted.

"Hermione!" they cried together.

"Tonks, do you know what's wrong?" Sírius asked, while he tried to wake Hermione.

Without saying a word, Tonks gave him the book. She showed him a specific page. A page that just a while ago was blank.

And Sírius read, "… _and the friendly blood will be forever-bonded to the re-birthed one." _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

_AN: That's it. Sirius is back! What do you think?_

_Thanks to everybody who read and review!_

_And for those who celebrate it…_

_Good Labor's Day!_

_Kisses!_


	10. Mates

AN: Hi, I have some things to say… first, my comp. had a heart attack so, my fic´s files are lost in the HD land…. This chapter was saved in my email (you know, the sent file). I had sent this chapter to my beta but a month passed and she didn't return. I don't know what'd happened.(Brooke, are you okay?) 

Here is chapter 10…without a beta. I am not an English speaker so; please forgive me about any error or mistake. Let me now about them.

**Belong to Nowhere **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Chapter 10: Mates**

Sírius read that same line about five times and still seemed not quite believing. I mean, come on, _forever bonded? _

"Er, dear cousin, "he said. "I am almost afraid to ask but, er, Hermione is the friendly blood, right?"

Tonks gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, she is the friend and I am the family. Sírius-"

Sirius ran his hand through his long black hair in despair and looked at the faint girl on the floor.

"Tonks, I _can't _be bonded to her! She is sixteen years old, for Merlin's sake!"

"Eighteen," Tonks muttered.

"Whatever! I am still too _old! _She is not supposed to be bonded with _me_! It's…it's…immoral!"

"I don't know either, Sirius, but we have to get out here. Let me enervate her-"Tonks was about to cry the spell when Sirius stopped her.

"No!" Tonks looked at him in surprise. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't use magic on her. I don't know, I think this isn't an _ordinary _faint."

"Okay. But we still need to get out. I don't think we should apparated. We don't know how is your magic-" Then, we a flicked of her wand, Tonks gathered the objects used on the ritual and took a napkin off her robes' pocket.

"Portus!" she said. "Come on, Sírius! Please, grab Hermione's hand and-" The young auror didn't even need to finish her line. Sírius knew what to do.

Few moments later, they were gone.

Three strange persons simply appeared from nowhere on Grimmauld Place. There were a young woman and a man caring a faint girl on his arms.

The young woman seemed a little lost, as she was thinking about something.

"Tonks! I know you couldn't make a portkey to go inside number twelve but, er, could we enter now, you know…Hermione is very _light _but, er, I was _dead…"_

Tonks looked at him like he had two heads.

"Y-You can see? You can see number twelve?"

"Of course I can see!"

Tonks shook her head. "Maybe it's something to do with the bond," she thought.

"So, er, lets enter. Hum, er, Remus is inside so, I think, maybe, you should cover your face. Er, your hood…"

Sirius laughed when Tonks put the hood on him, covering his head and face.

"Poor moony," he said. "He will have a heart attack!"

Remus Lupin was sat in the armchair drinking a butterbeer and wondering where in hell was Tonks when he heard the front door opening.

He was very surprised when he saw a pale Tonks coming inside the living room with a hooded person by her side. And worse, the person had a faint Hermione on its arms!

"Oh, Merlin! What's happened, Tonks?" asked Remus.

"Later, Remus," Tonks said and nodded to the hooded person who nodded back and went straightly to upstairs.

Remus looked a little confused at that, er, _communication. _That person…he knew that _smell_ but…no! It's not possible. Shaking his head he followed the stranger. Tonks had gone to the kitchen. She needed to use the fireplace. She needed to call McGonagall.

The stranger had laid Hermione on Harry's bed.

"Er, you," Remus said a little awkward, "This not Hermione's room. This is Harry's."

"No," the person said. Remus knew that voice! Oh, no! It's not possible! "This room is mine, _moony."_ And the person took off the hood from its head…

"Sírius?" Remus Lupin said in almost a whisper. "Is really you?"

"Yes, moony," he said smiling at Remus shocking face. "So, I won't receive a hug from my old friend?"

The werewolf came towards Sirius and hugged him very tightly.

"Oh, Sirius! We missed you so much! But how?" he asked after brook the hug.

"Our little Hermione here."

Remus smiled and looked at the girl on the bed but then his smiled transformed in a frown.

"But, what happened to her?"

Sirius was about to answer when Tonks enter the room followed by Minerva McGonagall. The poor Headmistress almost fainted when she saw Sirius Black alive and smiling in front of her.

"Oh my Merlin! So, it's true! You told me the truth, Nymphadora!"

"Of course I told you the truth! And it's Tonks not Nymphadora," Tonks said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah…but you see, misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger are always in some kind of _trouble_ that-" Sírius smiled with pride. "But tell me what really happened."

And Tonks told everything what had happened.

"Oh my!"

"Bounded!"

McGonagall and Remus cried at same time. The headmistress scanned rapidly the book. Her eyes full of concern.

"And she fainted?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," answered Sirius. "First, we thought it was because of emotion, you know…but then…I don't know, I have this feeling…that's something else. And somehow I _knew_ we couldn't use magic on her."

"It's the bond," Minerva muttered.

"What?"

"It's the bond. You and miss Granger are bonded and you can _know...feel_ about her-"

"Er, well," interrupted Sirius. "I really love Hermione but, er, I don't think, er, maybe Dumbledore- what? Why are you exchanging glances?"

"Hum, Sírius…er, how can I say..."

"Slip it, Remus!"

"Sírius, Dumbledore is dead."

"W-What? How? When?"

"Snape killed him," said Remus.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, Sírius," confirmed Remus. "Snape killed Dumbledore but, er, it wasn't like _that. _In fact, Dumbledore _asked _to be killed. Dumbledore left a letter and some memories in a pensieve…but can we talk about this later?"

"Okay. But I want to know everything! Man, I am, er, how much time I am _late?"_

" One year and a half," said McGonagall in a serious tone. "Now, we must take care of Miss Granger. I don't think I can do something. To tell the truth I never heard about this book but…hum…I think I know who could help us. Now, if you excuse me…" And she left the room without saying anything more.

Tonks, Remus and Sírius exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

About fifteen minutes later …

Remus and Tonks were telling Sirius that they were a couple when McGonagall returned to the bedroom. However, that time she was not alone. Right beside her was the tiny Professor Flitwick.

When Flitwick looked at Sirius he let a little squealed but didn't say anything in the matter.

"May I see the book, miss Tonks?" asked the Charms professor.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Tonks said and gave the book to Flitwick who began to read it very rapidly.

After read the book, Flitwick closed it and walked towards Hermione. He pointed his wand at her and began to talk very low and fast. He was talking in a language that neither one of the present could understand.

"What is he saying?" whispered Sirius to no one in particular.

"He is speaking in Goblin language," responded McGonagall.

Sirius was about to say something when Flitwick began to speak out aloud and in English.

"Miss Granger is out of danger. She is sleeping. Tell me, mister Black , do you have any special magic ability?"

"Hã? I don't know…"

"You see, miss Tonks here is a metamorphus…" explained Flitwick.

"Oh! Yes, I am an Animagus."

"Oh my. Poor girl!"

"What!" Minerva, Tonks, Remus and Sirius exclaimed at same time.

"What's the matter, Filius?" asked McGonagall.

"You see, Minerva, Miss Granger isn't exactly _sleeping _in that bed. She is- how can I say?- _working _the bond between her and mister Black In normal circumstances this isn't much painful but…"

"But what?" demanded Sirius.

"You and her _mixed_ your magical abilities."

"But why I didn't faint like her?"

"You are the re-birthed. Your part of the ritual finished when you drunk the potion. You already have a part of her. Her blood and…soul."

"Oh my god! But Tonks also…"

"Mister Black, miss Tonks already have your blood and she wasn't the prime performed of the spell. Now, about the Animagus…Minerva, this girl can't go back to class at least not in the next days."

"Professor Flitwick, you don't tell what's the matter with my Animagus ability."

"She will become a Animagus like you. However, her _transformation _will be a little more _painful _that was yours when you become an Animagus for the first time."

"Painful how?" asked Remus.

Flitwick took a deep breath and said,

"She will become an animagus in one night."

"One night?" cried the headmistress. "She won't support the pain!"

"Yes! McGonagall is right! It took several months for me, James and that rat!"

"I know. The only thing I can do is cast some painless charms during her _process_. It's some tricks that my goblins ancestries taught. Now, tell me, what's your animagus form?"

"Oh, I am a dog."

Flitwick smiled.

"Miss Granger will be a dog too. A female dog. You know, your _mate."_

Sirius eyes opened wide.

"Mate? No, she can't be my _mate. _She's a teenager!"

Flitwick shook his head.

"Mister Black-"

"Please, call me sirius."

"Right, Sirius, you are misunderstanding the meaning of mate and... bond. You and her are bonded now that's right but this have nothing to do with _soul _mates or _love bonds."_

Sirius sighed in relieve.

"Your bonded with her has nothing to do with romantic feelings. She already has a love bond. It's just not, er, _visible_. At least, not for now."

Sirius nodded.

"Well, I think we must go-"

"No!" Flitwick interrupted McGonagall. "Sirius can't leave Miss Granger. He must be by her side during all the process. Um, the blue phoenix hasn't returned…"

"Oh, yeah!" Exclaimed Tonks. "I have almost forgot about it."

"Tell me, miss Tonks, you were the family blood right? In name of whom did you speak?"

"In name of Remus."

"I supposed that miss Granger spoke in name of Mister Potter?"

"Yes."

"He can't know what happened until the blue phoenix return."

"But…why?"

"He was the reason. Miss Granger's reason for the ritual. Miss Granger brought Sirius back not for her but for mister Potter. Young mister Potter can't know anything. It's primordial that the bond between miss granger and Sirius be complete."

"And we know when this happen…"

"When the blue phoenix returns."

"But what if Harry discovery about me?"

"Then, the blue phoenix will return but only to take miss granger…life."

_The next morning_

_Hogwarts_

_Great Hall _

"Ron, I think we should have wait for Hermione," said Harry for the hundred time. He had some weird dreams about Hermione, Sirius and a blue bird.

"Harry, mate," said Ron, "Hermione told us yesterday that she would have to do something before the breakfast, that we didn't need to wait for her."

"I know, but she is too late. All the Gryffindors are already here," Harry replied a little happy that Dean was there too so that's meant that Hermione wasn't with him.

Ron was about to say something when Anthony Goldstein approached them.

"Harry, Ron, Did Hermione sleep last night in the Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry looked at the head boy in alarm.

"N-No…why?"

"She didn't sleep in our common room last night. In fact, she said that she needed to talk with Ron and…"

"And what?"

"And never came back."

"But she never spoke to Ron last night, right Ron?"

Ron didn't answered Harry. He was pale.

"Ron?"

"Harry, I need to talk with you. Alone."

"Harry, Ron…Hermione probably slept in the room of the requirements…" Ginny said with a malicious voice.

"No, _I _was in the room of requirements last night. I was training. And, when I returned to the Common Room, Ron was doing his potions essay with Seamus _and _Dean."

That made Ginny shut up.

"Harry." It was Ron. "I _need _talk to you."

Harry, Ron and Goldstein bid their goodbyes and left the Gryffindor table. Anthony went to Ravenclaw table and Ron and Harry went outside the great hall. Ginny wanted to go with them but Ron said it was private.

Outside the Great hall 

"Now, tell me, Ron, what you want to say?"

"You see, Harry…Er, Hermione did see me last night."

"But you said-"

"She asked me to not tell you. She asked me for a favor."

"W-What favor?" Harry asked a little afraid of the answer.

"She wanted your invisibility cloak."

"What! But-" Harry stopped when he heard some step foot approaching the Great Hall doors. He didn't know why but very quickly he and Ron hided behind a large column.

It was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. The tiny Professor seemed very tired.

"How is she, Filius?"

"The same, Minerva. At least she isn't in pain. Yet. Miss Granger is a strong young woman."

"Yes, I know that."

McGonagall was about to open the Great Hall door when Flitwick spoke one more time.

"Just remember, Minerva, Mister Potter can't know what happened."

Minerva McGonagall only nodded and they entered the Great Hall.

Behind the column, Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances.

"I will discover what happened to Hermione, Ron. Mark my words. I will know what happened."

That´s it...chapter 10. I hope you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Kisses,

Sweet Lemmon.


	11. Misunderstandings

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Brooke and Acoustics1220

**Chapter 11: Misunderstandings**

_Grimmauld Place_

_Sirius´ bedroom _

"I brought some breakfast," Remus Lupin said, placing the tray on the small table near the window.

Sirius stood up from the armchair and quickly came to the table, starting to eat almost immediately. "Thank you, Remus," he said in between bites. "I was really hungry."

Remus nodded. He looked at Sirius and then at Hermione. Two days had passed and she hadn't woken up yet. "Any changes?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Sirius shook his head sadly. "Sometimes, at night, she mumbled some incoherent words- Filius said it's normal- but it's still the same." He sipped his tea. "And what about Harry? How is McGonagall managing him and Ron?"

"Well, she's trying! Poor Minerva!" Remus laughed without humor. "She told them that Hermione had to deal with some family issues...something about her parents will."

"And they bought it?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Well, er, more or less." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus. "You see, in the beginning it seemed that they had believed it, but the problem is that they overheard something from Minerva and Filius."

"What? What was it?" Sirius asked quickly, pausing in his eating.

"They overheard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about a blue phoenix." Remus replied with a sigh as he looked down at Hermione's form.

_Hogwarts_

_DADA´s classroom_

"I know McGonagall is lying," Harry hissed. He and Ron had just arrived at the DADA´s classroom. They and the others students were waiting for the professor.

"Harry, mate, maybe McGonagall _is_ telling the truth," Ron said hesitantly, not wanting to upset Harry.

"No, Ron!" Harry replied a little louder than he intended. "I _know _she's lying. Something happened to Hermione. Something-" He stopped and closed his eyes, sighing heavily, then opening them seconds later. Just the thought that something _might_ have happened to Hermione made him uneasy. He knew he couldn't go on without her. He wasn't even sure if he could live without her. She was far too important to him. He didn't even know what he'd do without her.

Ron looked at his friend sympathetically. "Harry, even if McGonagall isn't telling the whole truth, I doubt that something serious happened to Hermione."

"But what about that Blue phoenix?" Harry retorted back angrily. _How could Ron take this so easily? It was his Hermione they were talking about! _

"_Blue __Phoenix_???" Dean Thomas said to himself, but loud enough for Harry to hear him. He and Seamus were sitting right behind Harry and Ron.

Harry spun around so quickly that Ron could swear it was unnatural to move that fast. "What did you say?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I heard you mentioning a blue phoenix. Hermione-" Dean suddenly stopped, remembering that Hermione had asked him not to tell anyone about the drawing.

"What? Hermione _what?"_ Harry demanded fiercely.

"Nothing," Dean replied quickly, looking down at his lap.

"Oh no, Dean Thomas! You were about to say something about Hermione! What do you know?" Harry insisted furiously, making Dean flinch slightly. He could see something in Harry's eyes, something he hadn't noticed before.

"What I know or _don't know_ is none of your business, Potter!" Dean replied stiffly.

"You better tell me," Harry hissed threateningly, standing up from his seat.

"Or what?" Dean asked, standing up as well. "Are you going to hit me? Punch me? I'm sure _Hermione _isn't going to like it," he said with amusement.

Harry moved around the table so he was standing only inches from Dean. Harry glared at the boy hatefully. "I am telling you only this once, Thomas…you better stay away from Hermione!" he hissed vehemently.

Dean rolled his eyes and mockingly tried to act scared. The whole class was now looking at the two boys. "You're ridiculous, Potter." He smirked at Harry, making the dark-haired wizard even more furious. "You know, Potter, if you weren't so bloody blind you would see how good-" Dean never had the chance to finish that line- Harry's fist found his jaw.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted at his classmate, punching him once more. Dean was so surprised that he didn't have a chance to react.

"You are crazy, Potter!" Dean shouted back, pushing Harry away from him, but the other boy seemed to want to continue to fight.

"Stay away from her, Thomas! _Stay away from Hermione_!" Harry was about to punch Dean again but Dean hit him first, right in the stomach, making Harry grunt and grow even angrier.

The fight continued…

_Grimmauld Place_

Remus was about to leave the bedroom when he took another look at Hermione. He stopped suddenly. She was…crying.

"Sirius!" he whispered to his friend, but then he noticed that Sirius also had seen the tears falling from Hermione's closed eyes. Sirius looked up at him and Remus could see the sorrow in his friend's eyes.

"She's a sad girl," Sirius said heavily. "She's a very sad girl."

_Hogwarts_

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Thomas!" Professor McGonagall shouted shrilly from the classroom door, Anthony Goldstein by her side and Professor Laurie, the DADA teacher, right behind her. "Stop this right now!"

The two Gryffindors stopped fighting and looked at the Headmistress. They gulped. She looked positively furious, making the pair of them fear for their very existence as human beings...

"I am waiting for an explanation for such _shameful _and _disgusting _behavior! Two fellows Gryffindors fighting against each other!"

"Potter is mental!"

"Thomas is a bastard!" they cried simultaneously, each trying to justify their previous actions.

"Stop it you two!" she shouted. "You know what? I don't want to know! Three weeks of detention with Mr. Filch! ("_But, Professor!!")_ and forty points from Gryffindor. Each." McGonagall almost smirked. Maybe that fight wasn't really a bad thing. After all, while in detention, Harry Potter couldn't go after Hermione. "Detention begins tonight."

Harry and Dean just nodded, glaring at each other intently.

Time passed and by dinnertime, every single soul in the Castle knew about Harry and Dean's fight. The rumors about a love triangle between the Boy-Who-Lived, Dean Thomas, and Hermione spread faster than wildfire.

"I knew she had something with Potter!" Harry heard a Fourth Year saying. "They never fooled me! Not even when he dated Weasley!"

"Yeah, but what about Dean Thomas?" the other student asked. "Do you think she's with both of them?"

The Hufflepuff smiled mischievously, "Um, that's not like her, is it? But I heard a rumor that-" the girl bent down and whispered something into the other student's ear, who giggled excitedly, "Oh!"

"Come on, Harry, don't bother," Ron whispered to his friend as Harry glared at the two gossipers.

"They were talking about Hermione," Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

Ron sighed. "Mate, _everyone _in this Castle is talking about you, Dean Thomas, and Hermione. It's worse than Fourth Year."

Harry grinned weakly. "Well, I didn't punch Krum in Fourth Year."

"Harry, now that we're alone...why did you punch Dean? I mean, the bloke is well…you know…a git…but, seriously, he didn't really _do_ anything."

Harry looked at Ron like his friend had grown two heads. "He didn't _do_ anything?!_ He didn't do anything!? _You heard what he said about Hermione!" he sputtered incredulously.

"I did?" Ron looked confused. "From what I remember, he was saying how good-"

"_Exactly_!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. "Exactly!"

"But Harry…Hermione _is _a good…" Ron began slowly.

"Ron!" Harry cried with wide eyes. _Not him too!_

"Mate, what do you think he was about to say?" Ron asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Harry blushed a deep red. "Er…" he mumbled. "What do _you _think he was about to say?" He asked, slightly embarrassedly.

Ron looked at him, an eyebrow still raised. "That she is a good_ friend, student, girl_…and so on."

"Oh…" Harry said, looking away, a feeling of great stupidity creeping into his stomach. Honestly, what _else_ could Thomas say? Of _course_ he was just going to say she was a good _girl, _not. . .well, that had better have been ALL he was going to say. . .

_Somewhere in the Castle_

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the floor against a column. She was angry, _very _angry. Nothing was turning out the way she had planned. She had worked so hard…had pretended with so much intensity, and now…

Perhaps it was her fault; maybe she _did_ make Harry pay more attention to that ugly bookworm. She had made a primordial mistake: she had forgotten about Harry's hero complex. And that Hermione's damn absence had…

Merlin, she needed to do something. She was a _Weasley_, after all! Hermione needed to go down!

It didn't matter how.

Then, high pitched giggles interrupted Ginny's thoughts. It was three very excited Second Years.

"G-Ginny Weasley?" one of them asked tentatively.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"Is it true that truth that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are dating?" the other girl asked, turning slightly pink.

"Of course not!" Ginny said firmly, standing up. The nerve of those girls! But then she smiled. "No, Hermione isn't dating _Harry," _she continued softly.

'Oh!" one of them said. "But we thought…"

"It's not _him_ who Hermione is dating," Ginny replied deviously, eyes shining.

"Oh!" the three girls cried at same time. "So she's dating _De-_"

Ginny held up her hands. "I am not saying anything. Hermione is my best friend and she needs me more than anything. Especially now that she is pr-" she closed her mouth quickly like she had said too much. "Girls, it's almost curfew. You better go!"

The three Second Years nodded and ran away very excitedly, giggling madly.

Left alone, Ginny smirked. Maybe everything would turn out right after all.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_February 4_

_02:15 am_

Sirius was dreaming about his time at Hogwarts, about how happy he was there, until he was awakened by a terrible scream.

He stood up quickly from the mattress and rushed to Hermione's bed.

Hermione's transformation had begun.

The transformation had taken almost three hours. Professor Flitwick, who had been called by Tonks, managed to perform some painless spells on Hermione, but her but her screams never ceased. This, more than anything exemplified how much the young witch was suffering.

First it was the fur, then the ears, the bones, and finally the tail.

It was 5:00 A.M. when Hermione finally transformed into a beautiful, black, female black dog.

"Miss Granger? Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly to the very frightened dog. "Bow your head if you understand me." The dog did what it was told. "Good. Hermione, because of the ritual you performed with Miss Tonks in the Ministry you…we will explain everything later. What you need to know right now is that you received some magical abilities from Mr. Black. But right now you need to transform back. It's very simple; you just need to focus on your human form. Just focus on your human form. There's no need to panic…just focus!"

It took twenty long minutes for Hermione to change back.

"Hermione!" Sirius cried happily, hugging the young witch. "Oh, Hermione!"

"Sirius," she smiled weakly at him and then at the others, "I'm hungry." Everyone laughed.

"Can you bring something to Miss Granger from the kitchen, Mr. Black?" Flitwick asked smiling. Sirius looked puzzled. "It's okay now. You can leave Miss Granger's side. The only thing is that you need to be with each other at least fifteen minutes per day until the blue phoenix returns."

"So, it's okay for me to leave?" Sirius asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, Mr. Black. Please, look at your left forearm." Sirius lifted up his robes and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" What he saw was amazing: on his left forearm was a beautiful tattoo: a blue phoenix.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione, having just noticed she too, had a blue phoenix on her left forearm.

"Yes," Professor Flitwick said wisely." That's the mark of the phoenix. The mark of The Blue Phoenix. It's the link between Miss Granger and Mr. Black. But now I think Hermione is quite hungry. Mr. Black…"

"Oh, sure!" Sirius nodded his head and was about to leave the bedroom when he turned around and said to Hermione, "By the way, Hermione, you have a really nice tail!"

* * *

_Hogwarts grounds_

_February 7_

10:00 pm

Harry was wandering around Hogwarts grounds. He had just finished detention with Filch. He knew he shouldn't be out alone at night, but he really needed to be alone. He needed to think.

The young wizard was lost in thought when the noise of a breaking branch behind him brought him back to reality. Harry turned around quickly, his wand up, ready to attack.

What he saw made his heart beat faster.

A shaggy black dog was right in front of him, staring at him intently.

* * *

Well, that's it…what do you think? I hope you liked it. 

Kisses,

Sweetlemmon

Thanks!


	12. Black Star

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Brooke and Acoustics1220!!

**Chapter 12: Black Star**

_Hogwarts Grounds_

_February 7, 1998_

_09:59 pm_

Hermione had come back to Hogwarts almost one hour ago. She knew she should have gone straight to her dorm. She knew she shouldn't have been wandering alone around the Castle's grounds. But the one thing that she had learned from Sirius; well, maybe _learned_ wasn't the right word…maybe _shown _was the right word. Sirius had _shown _her how great was to be free, to run freely through the wind, the grounds, how incredibly great it felt!

Before she had become an Animagus, Hermione never thought about it like that. Before, she would have thought that being an Animagus was just another weapon to the war. But now, in her Animagus form, she could be free…

She could think freely.

And she needed to think.

She needed to think about Sirius-about everything that had happened; their bond…Merlin, they were bound! She still didn't know if that was a blessing or curse.

She needed to think about what was going to happen now.

She needed to think about her studies, about Hogwarts-the war,-her future.

She needed to think about Harry.

_Harry._

She would have to lie to him again. She hated the fact that she had to lie to him. She simply hated lying to her best friend. Especially because, somehow, he _always _knew when she was lying.

And she knew he would be madbut when the Phoenix did return, everything would be explained. Harry would be happy. Yes, and that was all that mattered. His happiness.

She had brought back one person he loved.

Sirius.

So, he would have Sirius and Ginny.

Ginny.

And, she, Hermione Granger, would be very happy for him; for them.

_Liar_, a little voice inside her head cried out. _You won't be happy. _

_I don't know what are talking about. _Hermione thought forcefully.

_Yes, you do, you like him. _

_Of course I like him! He is my best friend! _She tried to ignore what the little voice tried to imply, she couldn't deal with her feelings right now. They didn't matter, _Harry's happiness _mattered, and she knew he didn't want her. _Ginny _made him happy.

The little voice didn't reply. Hermione was so mad with her _own _impolite inner voice that she didn't notice someone near her until it was too late.

She panicked. It was Harry.

Merlin, she should have known! She still didn't have her canine instincts worked out

Hermione tried to get back without him noticing but then, a damn branch! Harry turned around quickly, his wand up, ready to attack.

He had seen her.

He had seen her and he frowned, disbelieving.

"Sirius…" she heard him whispered. "Sirius?" It was almost painful to hear him.

But then she saw that his eyes began to wander over her body, her Animagus body.

"Oh, you are a female," he concluded with a sad smile. "Of course you couldn't be-" He sighed. "He's dead."

Hermione wanted to cry! She wanted to transform back- to tell him that Sirius was alive-that he was back!

Harry then did something that really surprised her: he sat down on the grass and called her with his fingers. "Come here, come here," he murmured gently, coaxingly.

She timidly trotted towards him. When she was close, he began to stroke her fur softly.

Hermione felt a strange sensation creep into her body as he caressed her and talked quietly, "You're a really nice dog. You look so much like someone I knew." He gave a bitter laugh. "But he's dead now." A single tear fell from his eye. He shyly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I-I still miss him…Merlin, that's so strange! You're a dog! A strange dog and here I am…_crying_! I must sound ridiculous!"

Hermione leaned towards him, and without thinking, she kissed, _licked _his face.

"Hey!" he cried and she backed off, heart broken. But then he smiled. "You just caught me unprepared but…thank you. I never was-" He stopped to think and then continued, "I've never been…kissed by a dog before." Hermione bowed her head ashamed. "Oh, I'm not angry!" he added quickly, smiling at the dog.

Hermione barked happily, wagging her tail. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the excited dog. He was about to make a remark when a voice was heard.

"Mr. Potter!" It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione's heart stopped.

"P-Professor?" Harry stood up quickly, obviously trying to think up a good excuse. "Professor, I-"

"Don't, Mr. Potter," the Headmistress interrupted him, looking straight at the dog. "I really don't want to hear another excuse about why you are here. Just be happy that tonight I won't take any points from Gryffindor."

"Thank you, professor," Harry said with relief.

"However, Mr. Potter, please don't forget to always report to me when you leave the Castle. We made it clear when the term started," she replied sternly.

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded, his gaze cast downward.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go-" Professor McGonagall stopped, looked at Harry, then at the dog, and back at Harry. "Who's the dog, Potter?"

Harry's concerned face flushed slightly. "Well, professor, I really don't know. I think she's probably a dog from the village."

"Yeah, probably from the village," McGonagall said. "Do you know if-she- has a name?"

Harry shook his head.

"So-" The Headmistress smiled, making the young wizard a little uneasy. "Why don't you name her? It's probably a stray dog but…well...I think everyone deserves a name, right?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing! McGonagall had just asked Harry to name her!

Harry looked at the dog and then at the Headmistress. He smiled broadly and simply said, "Star."

McGonagall looked at him and he repeated, "Star. I want to name her Star."

_Star? Why Star? _Hermione thought confusedly.

"Why Star?" asked the Professor, arching a thin eyebrow.

"Because of Sirius." McGonagall's eyes opened wide but she recovered quickly. "She really looks like Sirius, except well, the fact…er…she is a…er…_girl._ And Sirius was named after a star so…"

McGonagall nodded. "Very good. Very good choice, I must say. Now, go back to the Castle."

"Yes, Madam," Harry said. He kneeled in front of Hermione and patted her on the head. "See you, girl." Hermione bounced her tail happily. Harry smiled and stood up. "Are you coming, Professor?"

"Not now. I have some issues with…Hagrid."

"Oh, okay. Good night, Professor. And thank you."

"Good Night. You're welcome…Harry."

When Harry was out of sight, Professor McGonagall turned around and looked down at Hermione. "Miss Granger…" And Hermione transformed back to her human form.

"Professor-" she began.

"Miss Granger, have you any idea what would happen if Mr. Potter had found out about your…condition?"

"Yes, professor but he really thinks I am only a dog." She smiled sadly. "There's no need to worry. Harry will never find out."

"Miss Granger…Hermione, are you forgetting that amazing map of his?"

"Oh god! I had completely forgotten about the Marauders Map! And I have to meet Sirius every night, what will I do?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"You'll think about something…_Star_." Hermione blushed.

_The Next Day_

_Hogwarts_

_Great Hall_

Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Where did you go last night, Harry?" Ron asked between bites. "I mean, after your detention with Filch. Dean-"

"I went to a walk, okay?" Harry snapped. He didn't know why but he really didn't want to talk about the night before; especially about Star. He knew he was being silly, but he wanted that happy dog to be _his _little secret.

"Sorry for asking," was Ron's reply, slightly miffed.

"Sorry, Ron. I just-" Harry stopped talking. Ron had his eyes at the Great Hall's door. "Ron?" Harry asked. Harry looked towards the entrance.

It was Hermione. She had returned.

Harry's heart began to beat very fast; his hands started to sweat.

_What the blood hell is happening to me? It's only Hermione...Only Hermione… _

The truth is that he wanted to stand up and run across the Hall and take her into his arms, just like second year. But he knew he couldn't do that. In second year they were kids and now…it wouldn't be proper even if he wanted that so badly.

Oh, and how he wanted to!

"Good Morning, Harry, Ron…Ginny," Hermione said sitting at the table.

"Good Morning, Mione," the two boys said at the same time. Ginny only forced a simile.

"So, Hermione, you're finally back," Lavender commented with a sly smile that Hermione didn't miss. "Did you have to take care of some _health problem_?"

Hermione looked at her classmate quizzically. She was about to say something when Dean suddenly spoke out, "Why don't you care about your own life, Brown?"

"Oh, Dean Thomas, the perfect gentleman!" Lavender exclaimed sarcastically.

"You better shut up, Brown, or maybe everyone will found out what you were doing last night in the Astronomy Tower with a Slytherin!" Dean retorted threateningly.

_That _made Lavender shut up.

"So, Hermione, where were you these past days?" Ron finally asked, pretending to be casual. Harry remained silent, annoyed with the exchange between Dean and Lavender. It was _his _place to defend Hermione not Dean _Bloody _Thomas!

Hermione's features tensed a little but she managed to fake a sad smile. She hated having to lie.

"I thought McGonagall had told you." She sighed. "I needed to deal with some family issues. My parents' will, you know…"

Ron just nodded and exchanged a glance with Harry. Harry looked at Hermione like he was saying_, "I know you are lying."_ Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Y-You said your parents will?" Parvati asked quietly, breaking the tense silence between the trio. "I didn't know your parents…"

"It was last December," Hermione replied sadly. "A Death Eater attack."

"Gran had told me," Neville told her. "But as you never said anything…I thought you needed some space. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Nev," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione!" Lavender cried. "I-I didn't know…I thought…you know the rumors…I am really sorry."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows in question.

Before Lavender could say something, Ginny cut in, "Guys, it's time. Classes are about to start."

Hermione looked at Ginny and exclaimed, "Oh my, you're right Gin! Thanks"

The Gryffindors were leaving the Great Hall when Harry came behind Hermione and whispered into her ear, holding her arm, "We both know you are lying."

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Merlin, why did Harry's presence suddenly make her so vulnerable?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "I will find out, Hermione. I will find out," he said, and then left.

Hermione stood there, unconsciously grabbing her left forearm and said to herself, "You can't find out, Harry. You just _can't_."

She took a deep breath and proceeded to her class, without noticing that Ginny Weasley was right behind her, a strange look on her face.

Tell me what you think!

Kisses,

Sweet-Lemmon


	13. Dealing with the rumors

**Belong to Nowhere **

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.

AN: I know...i know it has been forever since my last update. First, RL really got me these past weeks...then comp broke ...and so on!

But I finally managed to buy a new comp(!) and have a little vacation... Merlin, i needed that!

Now, the story...only this past week i realized that my beta hadn´t sent me back the beta version chapter. I really don´t know what happened. I just hope that everything is alright. So, I decided to update this chapter without editing...well, you know what this means...sorry for my mistakes! When Brooke send me the beta version chapter i will fix it.

**Chapter 13: dealing with the rumors **

Hermione was walking alone in the Hogwarts' corridors. She knew that Ron and Harry would be watching Gryffindor´s Quidditch practice, even if they didn't take part of the team anymore.

She knew how it was difficult to those two young wizards to quite that one thing they loved so much for the fight against Voldemort.

She intended to go outside, to read against the big tree near the Lake.

"Hermione!" she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Dean Thomas. "I wasn't to speak with you, if you don't mind."

"I thought you were on practice."

Dean shrugged. " Yeah, but I ask Collin to tell them that I wasn't feeling well. I really need to talk with you, Hermione."

"Alright, Dean. I was going to read by the Lake. Why don't we talk there? It´s very quite."

"That´s sound great."

"So, Dean, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, sitting against the tree. Dean sat in front of her.

"Hermione, there´s something you should know."

The young witch raised an eyebrow. Dean continued, "You know that Potter and Weasley didn't believe when you said the reason you had been out these past days…"

"I already told I was-"

Dean raised his hand making her to stop. "I know what you said you were doing and- really- that´s not my place to tell or say anything. What i´m saying is that they don't believe in you. I heard them talking about it. In the begging I wasn't really paying attention but then…then Potter mentioned something that caught my attention. That´s why I want talk with you."

"What did you hear?"

"Potter commented about a Blue Phoenix."

Hermione felt like her heart had just stopped. "W-What?" And Dean told her everything what had happened…even the fight with Harry.

Hermione looked at Dean with surprise disbelieve. "Thanks, Dean, for not say anything about the Drawing."

He smiled. "I had gave you my word, Hermione. I don't know why you wanted that drawing but I realized it´s important."

"Yes, Dean. It is. It is very important." She agreed. They stayed a few seconds in silence until Hermione let out a giggle. Oh, yes, a _giggle._

Dean looked at her like she had an extra head. "What?" he asked.

"You and Harry. Your fought. I mean, that was very wrong," she tried to sound serious but failed. "But, oh well, you two fought because of me" I mean, _me!" _

Dean glanced at his hands on his lap and then looked back at the girl in front of him, shyly.

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess," he said, his cheeks burning. But then he remembered something. Something not very nice. The rumors. "Speaking of the fight, there´s…er…something else."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You see," Dean began. " Everyone heard about the fight and you know how people can be…"

"People began to say that you, Harry and I are a love triangle," she concluded, shaking her head. "That´s ridiculous."

Dean shifted a little uncomfortable. "Er, that´s not _exactly_ what people are saying." Hermione looked at him quizzically. Dean continued, "There´s a rumor that fought with me to protect your, er, _honor." _

"My…_honor?" _

The young man was very uncomfortable. "Er, someone started a rumor that I got you pregnant-" Hermione gasped. "And Potter, as a good friend, demanded satisfactions." He stopped and glanced nervously at her. For his surprise, she _laughed. _

"That´s ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. I just can´t be pregnant." She sobered. "I just _can´t." _she repeated sadly, this time.

"Yeah, I know."

"And besides, I think people had to shag to get pregnant. And I don't remember us shagging."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry, that´s just ridiculous. But what are you telling people?"

"I denied of course but, to tell the truth, I think the best policy is to act like nothing´s going on. With time, the rumors will stop."

"Yeah, you´re right."

"I just thought you should know. People can be very cruel sometimes."

"Yes, I know and I really thank you. But just one more thing: Harry and Ron. I supposed they also heard about the rumors."

"Probably. I mean, yeah. They aren't stupid. Well not completely at least. But it´s strange. They didn't say anything. Even Weasley. He didn't say a word."

She sighed sadly. "That's because they know it's not true. It's impossible be true."

Dean smiled. He was about to say something when some voices were heard.

"Oww! Now I can see how bad Dean Thomas is feeling!" They heard Harry sarcarstly saying. He, Ron, Ginny and Luna were walking towards the couple. "I thought you were ill!"

He and Hermione stood up.

"I have to talk to Hermione, Potter. But I don't think it´s your problem."

"Do you think it´s not my problem! Ha! If you are impairing our Quidditch team so, yeah, it´s my problem!"

"You aren't even in the time anymore! The only person who can say something is Ginny. And I didn't hear she say anything yet." Dean turned to Ginny. "Ginny, i´m really sorry that I missed the training but I really had to talk with Hermione…" he turned back at Harry, narrowing his eyes, "Alone."

Ginny smiled. "That's okay, Dean. Just…next time let me know first."

Dean nodded. Harry seemed he was about to explode. He just want to kill that..that Dean Thomas! Ron and Luna stayed in silence. Ron looked lost. _What in hell was happening there?_ And Luna…well Luna looked like…Luna.

"Harry," Hermione spoke for the first time.

"What!" the dark haired wizard spatted at her. Hermione steeped back, shocked. "There's no need to say anything! Just don't let your love issues ruin Gryffindor!"

"Love issues? What-?" But Harry seemed to haven't heard her, he continued to shout angry, "What are you going to do next? Skip classes so you can snog? Or maybe shag? Isn't it what people are saying about you? Maybe people aren't wrong….maybe you-" SLAP! Hermione just slapped him on the face.

"Mate!" Ron cried not believing on what had just happened.

"I-I can't believe you, Harry Potter!" Hermione cried out, angry tears dropping from her eyes.

"Mione, I´m sure-" Ron tried to speak up but was interrupted by Harry. The boy who lived seemed out of control.

"_You _can't believe _me?_I can't believe you! You and-"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled. She came near Hermione and hugged the crying girl. "How dare you, Harry?" If Dean and Hermione needed to talk it's _their_ problem. Hermione can date, snog, whatever with anyone she wants! Now stop acting like a bloody older brother!" Before anyone could say a word, she said softly to Hermione, "Let's go to your room, Herms. This prat doesn't deserve your tears."

_Head Girl´s bedroom _

"Shhh…" Ginny was saying, patting softly Hermione´s hair. The brown haired witch had her head on Ginny´s lap, her eyes red with tears. "You know hoe he is, Herms. Don't let him bother you."

"T-Thank you, Gin," Hermione whispered, lifting her head and meeting Ginny´s eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Ginny asked with false ignorance. "I did nothing."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Gin, you stand for me. I really appreciate that."

"Herms, Harry maybe my boyfriend and I truly love him but you´re my best friend. He had no right to say those awful things to you! Like I said you have every right to do anything you want with anyone you want!"

"B-But I wasn´t doing anything wrong with Dean. We´re only talking!"

"I know, I know, darling! But that´s not the problem." Ginny sighed. "What I´m saying is that you have to show to my boyfriend and my brother that your life doesn´t depends on them."

Hermione looked unsure.

"You know, Dean is very good kisser," Ginny commented mischievously.

"Ginny!"

"Of course I prefer Harry but-"

"Ginny, please!"

Ginny held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay!" she said. "However I have to tell you, it would be well done for those intensity pricks if you started to date Dean. But I won't insist. I think you can not control your heart. So, now, why don't you take a nice shower and then take a nap? You look awfully tired, Hermione…"

Hermione smiled appreciatively at her friend. "I guess you´re right," she said, and without thinking, she began to take off her jumper. It was when she suddenly remembered the mark. She was wearing a short sleeve blouse. Without thinking twice, he put the jumper again.

Ginny did her best to pretend she didn't have noticed what had just happened. "Well, I guess, I'm going to Gryffindor Tower. After all," she said looking at her herself. "I also need a shower. See you, Herms."

"See you, Gin. And thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Nah, what's the friends are for?" she said and left.

_Later, at night _

Hermione was preparing herself to leave her dorm and went to dinner when she heard Anthony´s voice through her door.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively

"Yes, Anth-" she said opening the door and stooped. Harry was there, looking at her with puppy eyes. "What are doing here, _Potter?"_

Harry clinched at how she called him. Hermione _never _called him _Potter._ It was just so…_cold._

"I-I want to talk with you, Hermione."

"I think you said everything you wanted to say," she said without looking at him. At this rate, Anthony had just disappeared of their sight. "Now, if you excuse me…" and she began to close the door but he stopped her.

"Hermione, _please," _he said firmly. She took a deep breath and gave in, letting him enter the bedroom.

"You hurt me today, Harry," she said not waiting for him.

He came towards her and tried to touch her arm but she stepped back. He frowned.

"I know and I am sorry."

"Why? Why, Harry? Why did you say those things?"

"I-I don't know. It's just…I couldn't control myself. Thomas-"

"Dean, Harry. His name is Dean. And he didn't do anything."

Harry snorted. "Right. _Dean_. Dean just got in my nerves. And those people saying that he had got you…_you know."_

She nodded. "Yes, I know. He told me. He didn't want me to hear these things from a stranger."

"Oh. How _nice _of him."

"Harry, would be so bad if I dated Dean?"

Harry was taken abate by the question. Was she going to confess? "Er…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "O-Of Course not. He is a good bloke," he said with a fake smile.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, Harry!"

"I am forgiven then?" he asked innocently, his green eyes starring at her.

"Yes, you are," she said putting a hand on his cheek. The same cheek she had slapped. "Your cheek is still red. I'm sorry."

Without taking his yes out her, he placed one hand over hers. "It was my fault," he replied huskily and then began to kiss the palm of her hand.

Hermione´s heart began to beat very fast. She closed her eyes, her lips were partly opened. She could feel his hot breath leaning towards her… his hand still holding hers.

_Oh Merlin… _

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

AN: So that´s it...chapter 13. Ginny is a wonderful friend, isn´t she...?

Tell me what you think!

Kisses!

Sweet Lemmon


	14. Heart Talking

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.

AN: Okay...Here is a new chapter. It hasn't been beta reader. I really don´t know what happened to my beta. I sent her a e-mail but i didn't receive a answer. Well...I think I'll need a new one. I just hope that nothing serious had happened.

So, that´s it...and sorry about my grammar/spelling mistakes!

**Chapter 14: Heart talking**

_Oh Merlin... _

"Miss Gran- Mister Potter? What are you doing here?" Harry and Hermione quickly looked at the bedroom's door. The Headmistress was there, looking intensely at them, not so happy. "You know, we forbid boys to enter the girls room for a reason! Would you like to explain what are doing here, Mister Potter?"

"Er…I just needed to talk with Hermione, Madam."

"And to talk you need to hold her hand, Mister Potter?" she asked narrowing her eyes at their hands. They were still holding each other.

"N-Nothing happened, Professor. I swear!" Hermione replied quickly, pushing her hand from Harry's. She was mortified. "Harry just wanted to talk to me."

Harry nodded fiercely.

"Very well," the Headmistress sighed. "This time I will pass." Harry and Hermione looked really relieved. "But, I want to warn you, miss Granger. You more of these _talkings_ and you might lose your Head Girl Badge. May myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, Mr. Potter...if you have finished...i want to discuss some issues with miss Granger. Head Girl´s matters."

"Oh. Right. I was already in my way," he said and then looked at Hermione. _Merlin, since when she was so beautiful?_ "See you at dinner, Mione." She smiled and nodded at him and he left.

"Miss Granger," the Headmistress started to say when harry was finally out.

"I'm really sorry, Professor. I-" Hermione was saying but McGonagall made her stop.

"We´ll talk about it later," she said finishing the issue. "I want to talk to you about _your friend._"

"Oh. Right." Hermione knew that McGonagall was talking about Sirius. "I am supposed to meet him today right?"

"Yes. It's exactly about it that I want to talk with you." Hermione nodded.

"We have discussed and we thought that it would be better if you meet _your friend_ in the _Shrienking_ Shaker." Hermione eyes opened wide." I know, you are wondering why. We think is safer than my office. In my office we always have the chance that some student came in."

"Right, professor," Hermione said but she looked unsure." But, er, what about the _map?_ Harry-"

"Mr. Potter will have a terrible surprise when he look at his trunk," McGonagall cut her in, taking something from her robes. It was the Marauders Map!

"Professor!" Hermione cried totally in shock. The Headmistress had stolen the Map!

"Desperate times call desperate measures, Miss Granger," she said giving the map to Hermione. "Guard him very careful, Miss Granger. It would be useful if you use it. This way you won't be surprised by any one of Mister Potter's detours."

"Yes, professor," the girl said, taking the map.

"Now, I think you better go to dinner," the Headmistress said. "Mr. Potter must be waiting for you. Oh, and don't forget. Nine o´clock. Your friend will be waiting for you."

* * *

_Shacking Shaker _

_09:01 pm _

"Well, well," Hermione heard Sirius´voice as soon as she entered the _place._ "You're…" he stopped and looked at his wrist watch. "…one minute late."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hello, Sirius," she said and looked at the two other persons in the room. "Hello, Tonks. Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Wotcha, Hermione!"

"Hello, Hermione. How many times i have to say that i am not your Professor anymore?"

Hermione shrugged, smiling. "Old habits die hard."

"True..True..." Lupin said smiling.

"So, my dear Hermione, how was your first day back?" Sirius asked.

"Busy," she answered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Busy how?"

Hermione sighed and sat in a chair. "It's Harry…he called me a slut," she said heavily.

"He _what!"_ Sirius shouted, angry. Tonks and Remus had their eyes opened wide. "Just wait! I will have a talk with this young man! Oh yes, I will!"

"Calm down, Sirius, " Remus said to his friend. "I'm sure Hermione will tells us what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath and told them everything what had happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_Trophies Room_

"Harry," Dean hissed. "Potter!"

"What, Tho-Dean?" Harry asked in annoyance. Why he couldn't pass his detention in silence? He really didn't want small talking. Especially with Dean. "I'm trying to clean this trophies, you know?"

"I-I just want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you like Hermione?"

Harry gasped, almost letting the trophy he was cleaning fell on the floor. "W-What did you ask?"

"I asked you if you like Hermione," Dean repeated, calmly.

"O-Of course I like Hermione. She´s my best friend!"

Dean groaned. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Harry!"

Harry wasn't believing he was having that conversation. Was Dean trying to say that he didn't want Harry near Hermione anymore? "I-I know. But why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. He did notice that Harry didn't answer his question. "I mean, your behavior these last…days, I think."

"M-My behavior? I don't understand."

"Yes, you seemed so jealous."

"I am not jealous! I was just _concerned _about her."

"Concerned? Is know what people call it these days?" Dean muttered.

Harry didn't comment. After all, what it was to be said? He continued to clean the trophy. Dean looked at him,shaking his head.

"You know, Harry, Hermione is an amazing girl and she really deserves the best. I know that you and Ron know her better than me. To tell the truth we're gotta to know each other better a few time ago." He sighed. "Yeah, that's it. Just don't forget how amazing she is, "he said and went back to his work.

Without looking up, Harry replied quietly, "I won't."

* * *

_Shrienking Shaker _

To Hermione's surprise, when she finished her tale, Sirius began to…laugh.

"What? What is so funny?"

Sirius exchanged a glance with Tonks and Remus. "Well," he said. "It's Harry…"

"What about Harry?"

"Harry is jealous of you."

"Huh? T-That's not possible."

"Hermione, my dear, Harry is jealous of you and this Thomas fellow."

"No, you are wrong. Harry would never, you know be jealous of me."

"Hermione," Tonks spoke kindly, "Have you ever thought in the possibility that Harry maybe likes you?"

"He is my best friend."

"You know what I mean."

"He doesn't like me. He likes _someone else,"_ she said sadly. The adults exchanged looks.

"Oh well!" Sirius clasped his hands, trying to change the sorrow atmosphere. "So, you have a nickname now? Minerva told me. Star, right? Good choice."

"It was Harry."

"We know," Remus said smiling. "Now, why don´t you and Sirius take a walk?"

Sirius didn't say anything, he simply transformed into his dog form. Hermione nodded at Remus and Tonks and did the same.

Hermione and Sirius wondered around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts´grounds. It was almost 10:30 pm when they decided to stopped. Sirius went home and Hermione followed the tunnel to the Castle.

"Mischief Managed" Hermione whispered and the Marauders Map turned blank. She quickly guarded it on her backpack and stepped in the Castles´s corridor.

Hermione might have done , what, two steps when someone called her name.

"Hermione?" she turned around very quickly and saw Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk," she said trying to sound cool. " No big deal. And you, what are you doing?"

"I just came from Ravenclaw Tower." She smiled. "I was on my way to Gryffindor Tower. Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You look so…I don't know…sad…different."

"I went through a lot of things lately, Ron," she said truthfully. He nodded seriously. "But i´ll be fine, Ron, don't worry."

"You mean a lot to us, Herms. I mean…Harry and I.. Especially Harry." He raised a hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love you. I truly do but Harry is different. I'm his best mate. I know he would kill for me…but…if something happens to you…." He took a deep breath. "If something happens to you, I don't know if he could go on."

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione. I will never forget that day. That day…after you had killed the Snake. We´re so scare, Hermione. We…we thought that you wouldn't make it."

Hermione came near Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. "But I made it. I'm here."

"H-He thinks it was his fault."

"It wasn't his fault, Ron. I knew what I was doing. I have done all the research. I knew the risks and I took them."

"I know, Herms. What I am trying to say is…he likes you. _A lot._ Things have changed. I'm with Luna and you have your own secrets…"

"I don't have secrets, Ron."

"But he needs us, Herms," Ron continued, pretending didn't hear her. "Well, I guess it's late. Good Night, Hermione."

"Good Night, Ron."

She smiled watching Ron go.

He had finally grown up.

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Boys dorm_

Ron was entering the boys dorm when he noticed that something was wrong. Dean, Seamus and Neville were watching Harry, who was frantically looking for something.

"What's happened, Harry?"

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ron.

"The Map. It's gone!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: I know, I know...it´s short...But what you think?

Kisses!


	15. Friendly Blood and Betrayal

**Belong to Nowhere** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

AN: Okay...here we go again. First, I want to see thank you to everyone who offered to be my beta. Thanks! Fortunely, my beta is back! What happened was a little problem with technology...(or not receiving e-mails). Oh well...

Now, about this chapter...before, you read it...PLEASE...remember one thing: this is a FANfiction. Well, yeah...I know...I know that Harry here is a little...OOC...but that's the way it is. And yes! I don't like Harry here either.

I just hope you like it.

**Chapter 15: Friendly Blood and betrayal **

Two weeks had passed since Harry had noticed that the Marauders map had disappeared.

"Harry, are you sure you didn't leave the map somewhere?" Ron asked. He, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were at the lake enjoying the afternoon.

"No, Ron! I already told you!" Harry snapped. "I saw the map on my trunk before I went to-"He looked briefly at Hermione, who blushed a little. "Before I went to the Great Hall . To dinner."

"Someone must have stolen it," Ginny said. "Don't you think, Hermione?"

"I-I don't know, Ginny," Hermione replied, trying to sound casual.

Ginny looked at her intently. The redhead girl knew that something was going on. She didn't know what but only that _something _was out of place.

Hermione always seemed nervous, always late for something. She had heard a few nights ago that Goldstein was patrolling the halls alone. Hermione was always somewhere doing whatever it was she had been up to lately.

And there was the problem of her arm. Ginny was surprised that no one had noticed it yet. Hermione was always touching her left forearm.

Yes, definitely something was up.

If that meant the fall of Hermione Granger, even better.

_At Night_

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_

_Common Room _

Harry was coming back from his detention- Dean was right behind him- when Ginny called his name. It seemed that she was waiting for him.

"Harry," she called. "May I speak with you?"

He almost groaned but controlled himself. "Ginny, I am really tired. Today was the last detention night and Filch was especially _evil_. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Okay, Ginny, but be quick."

Ginny waited as Dean said his good night and went to the boys' dorm. "I want to ask you something."

Harry looked at her quizzically. "About what?"

"Hermione," she replied and Harry's heart began to beat a little, okay, a _lot_ faster than normal. The truth was, he didn't know how to act around Hermione anymore. Everytime he did see her, wanted to kiss her! Merlin, all he could think about was to snog her senseless! That was driving him crazy!

Why? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? And that night in her dorm. What would have happened if McGonagall hadn't shown up? Or worse, what would have happened if McGonagall _had_ shown up just a few minutes later?

_Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin._

He definitely needed to stop to thinking about Hermione like that. First, she had a boyfriend (argh!) and secondly and most importantly: SHE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND, FOR MERLIN´S SAKE!

"W-What about Hermione?" he finally asked.

Ginny took a deep breath before she began to speak, "What I want to ask you, Harry, is if you have noticed anything different…_strange_…about Hermione these last couple days…weeks, even. "

Harry was about to say _No_ when a little voice inside of his head reminded him that he also thought that Hermione was acting a little_ strange. _"Yeah, a little. Why?"

The girl shifted uncomfortable on the couch, biting her lip. "What, Ginny? Do you know something?" Harry asked again, fear creeping into his very skin.

"No, I know nothing. It's just…argh!" she cried impatiently. "Something's going on with her, Harry! I am her friend. I can feel that something is very wrong! She's always tired…her eyes are always blood shot and…" she stopped and looked at Harry, like she was unsure if she should go on.

"And what?"

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone. I couldn't bear it if she loses her badge because of my big mouth!"

"Tell me now, Ginny!" he demanded.

"Anthony is doing his patrolling alone, Harry!"

"Maybe she decided to stay in her room studying…"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I went to her room, Harry. I needed to talk with her. She's out _every night."_

"And she isn't with her bloody boyfriend because he's been in detention with me," Harry muttered, but Ginny didn't hear him.

"What did you say, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"And there's another thing, Harry...I don't know if I should...Nah, it's probably nothing. Forget it!" she muttered, purposely looking away in hopes that Harry would take the bait.

"No...no, Ginny! Finish what you were about to say!" He pressed on.

"It's about her...her _arm..."_

"What about her arm?" Harry asked in confusion. What in the bloody hell was Ginny talking about?

"Harry-it's it…her arm…to be exact-her left forearm. There's something wrong with it. I don't know. I think she hurt it somewhere. Yeah, that's it. Nothing to be worry about."

_'Oh no, Ginny you won't get away with that!'_ Harry thought indignantly.

"No, Ginny….I know you. You suspect something!"

"No, I swear! It's just weird, you know? She's always unconsciously grabbing that arm and…there was a day in her dorm…You see, Hermione was never shy of taking her clothes off in front of me…but that day…she was about to take off her blouse when she suddenly stopped…it was like she had remembered something. She didn't want me to see her left arm, Harry!" Ginny said worriedly.

Harry didn't know what to say. He stayed silent.

"Well," Ginny said nervously. "I guess it's late. See you tomorrow, Harry!" And she ran to the girls' dorm, without giving Harry a chance to say a single word.

Her mission was done.

The next day, Harry couldn't get the conversation with Ginny out of his mind. He began to watch Hermione even more carefully. Yes, she was acting strangely. Hell, what was going on?

_The Great hall_

_Dinner Time_

Hermione was eating her meal in silence, pretending to pay attention to Ron´s ramblings about the Chuddley Cannons when a very intense pain ran through her body. She dropped her fork while all color drained from her face.

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked with concern. "You look…pale."

Suddenly, before she could say anything, Hermione felt her mark –the blue phoenix mark-burning.

"Argh!" she cried out in pain and then looked at her forearm in horror. The mark was _really _burning…it was burning the fabric of the sleeves of her robes.

Hermione looked up at Harry. He had his eyes at her forearm. The fabric wasn't totally gone and Hermione was desperately trying to cover it with her other hand.

Harry couldn't see exactl_y _what was there but he knew…he saw…that something was there…

_Merlin, his world was crashing over his head. No, that couldn't be truth. Not Hermione… _

"Hermione-" Harry said, his voice was low and trembling. "L-Let me see your forearm."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, her body started to shake. "Hermione!" he shouted this time. Everyone in the Great Hall went silent.

"I-I can't," she cried desperately and everyone gasped.

"Get out of my way."

"Harry, you have to listen to me…it isn't…"

"Get out!" he yelled angrily, tears falling from his eyes. "Get out! Get out! I never want to see your face again, Granger! You are worse than Pettigrew! Get out!"

Gathering all the dignity she had, Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall.

Outside the Great hall, Hermione fell to her knees, crying in utter despair.

She didn't know really what had happened but she was sure that Sirius was in danger. She could feel his pain…Merlin, she didn't know what to do or how to react.

And Harry…Oh god, Harry…He had seen…No, worse, he thought he saw…

Harry thought she was a traitor…

"Miss Granger?" she heard someone calling her name and looked up. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked very tired, his robes were torn and he had a small cut under his left eye. "Are you okay?"

"There was an attack, wasn't there?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," he said heavily. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak with the Headmistress."

Hermione wanted to follow him but she didn't have the nerve, the courage, to go back into the Great Hall. She simply couldn't face Harry. So, she stayed there, on the floor, watching the senior auror enter the hall.

But she couldn't simply stay like that. She needed to know what had happened.

Despite her pain, she stood up and ran to the secret passage that leaded to the Shrieking Shack.

There, she would Apparate to Grimmauld Place.

_Grimmauld Place_

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised, and tired, Nymphadora Tonks. The young Auror was in the same state that Shacklebolt had been in.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked quickly.

Tonks looked at the girl. She saw the burnt sleeve, the wet cheeks, the red eyes and she suddenly realized what must have brought Hermione here. The bond. "He's upstairs, with Remus. I have to go back to the Ministry…to try to control the damage."

Hermione only nodded in understanding and ran upstairs.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, kneeling at the bed he was laying on. He looked terrible. "Oh, Sirius. What happened?"

"I-I think I'm not in my best shape," he said weakly. "T-That Dolohov got me unprepared."

Hermione tensed when she heard Dolohov´s name; she looked up at Remus. His eyes were a mixture of concern and anger

"There was an attack in Bristol. Sirius…you know how he is. He came along with us, disguised of course. Unfortunely, Dolohov got him. Some nasty spell. Thank Merlin I was by his side and managed to Apparate us straight away. We have just ar-" Remus suddenly stopped, realizing something. "Hey! What _you _are doing here?"

Hermione took Sirius hands in hers and whispered, "I felt his pain."

Remus was about to say something when someone entered the bedroom.

Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had just arrived. The Hogwarts nurse rushed in and began to examine Sirius. Without taking her eyes off the patient, she said in a stern voice, "Now, if you excuse me…I want to examine Mr. Black alone. Go! Go!"

The others knew better than to argue, they just nodded and left.

_Grimmauld Place, the kitchen_

"Miss Granger, may I ask what are you doing here?" the Headmistress asked sternly.

"I felt his pain, professor…" And she showed her burned arm to McGonagall and Remus.

"Sweet Merlin!"

"Bloody hell" the two of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, poor girl," McGonagall said almost to herself. "That's why Mr. Potter said, er, yelled those things in the Great Hall…He-"

Hermione nodded, the tears began to fall again. "H-He thinks I am a traitor."

"W-what?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I-I just felt so much pain and…and then my mark began to burn…the sleeves burned…a-and I tried to hide it b-but he saw…_something _and he is thinking…oh God!" She buried her head on her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Remus and the Headmistress exchanged glances. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Damnit!

"What are we gonna do?" asked Remus. "We can't exactly say _what _mark Hermione has."

The Headmistress sighed. "This is one of the few times of my life that I don't know what to do, Remus," she said. ""When I heard Potter saying those words…I wanted to go to Gryffindor table…but I knew I couldn't. But let's try to think up something later. Tell me what happened. Shacklebolt told me that was an death eater attack in Bristol."

"Yes. You know that restaurant…Magical Being."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, it's frequented especially by Muggleborns and squibs. Kingsley said there were causalities but he didn't say how many."

"Two squibs and a Muggleborn," Remus replied heavily.

"Kingsley said the aurors managed to capture Cawdows. The others escaped," McGonagall said. "But now, Remus, can you please explain to me what Black was doing there?"

Remus shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "You know how Sirius is…I couldn't simply lock him in. But thank Merlin no one seemed to recognized him."

"Remus! Do you realize what this little _adventure _cost us? To Miss Granger? By now, the whole castle is thinking that Hermione is a Death Eater!" the Headmistress cried in exasperation. Hermione sobbed even harder.

Before Remus could say something, Madam Pomfrey entered the kitchen.

"How is he?" asked Remus.

"Mr. Black is fine. It wasn't anything serious. The spell just caused a lot of pain but no serious injury. I gave him some sleeping potion. So he won't be able to talk until tomorrow."

"Thank Merlin," Remus whispered and then turned to McGonagall. "Er, Minerva, what about-" And he nodded in Hermione's direction.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…I know these next few days will be difficult but-"

"Difficult! Professor, I'm sorry…but everyone thinks I am a Death Eater right now!"

"I am sorry, Hermione, but I can't allow you to miss more class. You can go upstairs and stay the fifteen minutes you are supposed to with Mr. Black. After that, you go back with me. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded weakly. "So, excuse me, Professor…Remus…Madame Pomfrey. I'll see Sirius," she said and left.

"Minerva, are you sure Hermione should go back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked when Hermione had left. 'It will be a nightmare for her."

"Yes, I'm sure, Remus. If Hermione doesn't show up in her classes tomorrow things will became worse. She needs to face it. Like she and Mr. Thomas did with those horrible rumors…"

"Oh right, Hermione told us about it. It seems that Harry didn't take it very well..."

"Yes, Mr. Potter can be so much like his father sometimes."

"What concerns me is what will happen when Harry discovers what this is all really about. I just hope that he can forgive himself."

_Hogwarts Grounds_

Despite McGonagall's pleading, Hermione transformed into Star and wandered the grounds. She needed to be alone...and deep inside she wanted to see Harry...even if he didn't know who she was.

Thank Merlin she got her wish. Harry was there. Outside; sitting against the big tree near the Lake. He looked beyond words.

She approached him and barked softly. He snapped and looked at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"Oh…Star…it's you. I'm glad it's you."

She barked.

"I must be looking terrible…I'm _feeling_ terrible. Do you have friends? I used to…I used to have a friend…a really special friend…I would die for her. And now…and now I discover that-Damit!' he cried angrily, wiping the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. "I shouldn't be crying, you now? I shouldn't! She doesn't deserve it!"

Star made a sad noise. Harry looked at her.

"I feel so stupid, you know? But everything seems to make sense now. Her absences, her…God, she has the Mark!" He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't stand to stay in the Castle. Everybody is talking about it. Poor Ron." He laughed dryly. "He didn't know what to say…or what to do. _I _didn't know what to say or what to do!" Star leaned closed and licked his face. He smiled. "Thanks, Star."

The days after the Great Hall Incident (as they called it) were a living nightmare for Hermione. Every place she passed, everyone suddenly became quiet. People simply stopped to say something to her, and when they did, it was to yell and say nasty things...

... And all she did was cry, cry and cry. Never in her whole life had she felt like that. Even the rumors that Dean had gotten her pregnant were better than this.

But what really made her heart break was Harry. Oh, Harry…he simply didn't look at her anymore. It was like she didn't exist. Ron, sometimes managed a nod in her direction -a reaction that Hermione suspected had something to do with Luna.

_Flashback _

_Hermione was in Hagrid´s hut, alone. He let her stay there when she didn't have classes. She was pretending to read a book when someone knocked at the door. _

"_Hermione, it's me, Luna.__ May I come in?" she heard Luna's voice. _

"S_ure, Luna," Hermione replied without enthusiasm. _

"_Hey," the blond girl said, entering. "I-I just want to talk with you." _

"_What do you want to say? Do you want to remind me how terrible a person I am?" Hermione spat. _

"_No, Hermione," Luna replied calmly. "I just came here to say that I know you are not a Death Eater or a traitor for that matter." _

"_Oh. Sorry." Hermione mumbled._

"_That's okay," Luna said smiling, hers big blue eyes shining at Hermione. "You have the blue phoenix, that's why I know you aren't a…bad person." _

_Hermione looked at the Ravenclaw in surprise. "How-?" _

"_How do I know? I am empathic. I have known since you returned from your ´absence´. I don't know who you brought back…but I can guess. That's why you can't show your mark to Harry, right? You made it for him." _

"_Yes," Hermione whispered. "But now he hates me. Everybody hates me." _

"_No, he doesn't hate you. He's confused. He thinks he saw something but in the end everything will be alright, Hermione." _

"_Thank you, Luna" Hermione said. _

"_You are welcome, Hermione. Just one thing, be careful…someone might be wishing you ill things." _

"_Who?"__ Hermione asked, slightly surprised._

_Luna shook her head sadly. "I can't say. It's one of requirements of my condition. Just be aware and don't believe what some people say. There're so many lies in the world…" _

_Luna _didn't wait for Hermione's reply_, she left the hut. _

_End Flashback _

_'Luna, Luna, a strange but good girl', _thought Hermione. She was so glad that someone believed in her. Fortunely, Luna wasn't the only one.

Dean also didn't believe she was a traitor.

"_I-I just want to say, Hermione," he said a little shyly and awkwardly. "That I don't believe in what Potter said. I know this can't be true." _

"_Thank you, Dean." _

_"And, oh, Hermione, next weekend is Hogsmeade, would you like to..." _

_"I would love to, Dean." she replied with a smile. _

Yes, at least two people believed in her. At least she wasn't totally alone.

_Room of Requirement _

"Harry, look at yourself!" Ron cried. "You look terrible!"

"I feel terrible, Ron!" He shot back.

"You have to do something, mate. Talk to her…I'm sure…"

"God, Ron, you saw…she has the Mark! The _Mark_!"

Ron shook his head. "No, Harry, I just saw a blur on her arm…nothing more."

"I asked her…I asked her to show me her arm and she wouldn't." Harry said stubbornly.

Ron sighed. "Harry, you know how hot tempered I am…how I always jump to conclusions…I'm telling you, Harry…I don't believe she is a traitor. She just _can't _be."

"No, Ron…she has the Mark…like Snape." He replied bitterly.

Ron looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I say she has the mark…like Snape."

"Snape! That's makes sense!" Ron said suddenly.

"What? What makes sense?" Harry was confused now.

"Did it even come to your mind that Hermione may have been working as a spy? You know, _like Snape?"_ Ron was SO proud of himself!

Harry almost laughed. _Almost_. "Ron, come on-"

"No, Harry, I am dead serious…it makes sense. Her absences…McGonagall hidden some facts…and now this…_mark." _

"I don't know, Ron…if it's the truth, then why didn't she tell us the truth. Why didn't she tell _me _the truth?"

"You didn't really give her the chance to explain, did you?" Ron countered.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron was right. He hadn't given the chance the chance for Hermione to explain. God, if he had misunderstood everything?

"Ron-"

Ron raised a hand to make him stop.

"Just think about the possibilities, Harry," Ron said seriously. "Now, I'll leave you alone. Just think about it, Harry."

Ron had just left the Room of Requirement when someone called his name.

"Ron." It was Hermione. "I want to talk to you."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AN: So, what you think?

Thanks to Brooke and Acoustics1220!


	16. Friends

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for her help. You rock, girl! Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Friends**

"_Ron."_

_It was Hermione._

"_I want to talk to you."_

Ron sighed but nodded. "Let's go to another place. How about-"

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack," she interrupted and he looked surprised at her. "You will understand, Ron."

But he looked unsure. He had defended her but what if…_Hell, what if she was really a death eater? Would it be safe to him to follow her?_

Hermione seemed to notice his doubts. "I'm not a death eater, Ron. In name of our friendship…I swear, I'm not and never was a traitor. You have to believe me."

Ron closed briefly his eyes, remembering something that Luna had said.

"Alright, Herms. Let's go."

* * *

_Shrieking Shack _

"Merlin," Ron said as he and Hermione stepped in the _house_. "This place is creepy."

"Yeah," she said absently. "Now, Ron, what I am about to say …you have to promise me…you have to promise to never say anything…to anyone. Especially Harry. Do you promise me, Ron?"

"Er, right…I promise. But what do you have to tell me?"

Without saying a single word, Hermione lifted her robes sleeve, revealing the Blue Phoenix mark. "I don't have the dark mark, Ron," she whispered.

"And what the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the door behind him.

"I think I can explain that," Ron heard a voice and turned around. It was Sirius.

"Bloody Hell!" he cried and fainted.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry was tired. All he wanted was to go to his dorm and sleep...perhaps, sleep forever. He didn't want to talk, to think, to do anything. Everything was so bloody confusing! Deep inside of his heart, he knew that Hermione couldn't be a…argh! He couldn't even say that name! But he had seen…no, he hadn't really seen but still…

_What if Ron was right? What if she was ´playing´ like a spy…oh god…._

If that was true he had turned the whole Castle against her…

_Merlin, what I have done? _

"Harry?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice. He stopped his way to the boys' dorm.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I am bloody fantastic," he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was only asking," she snapped. "Don't need to be rude."

He apologized. "Sorry, Gin…it's that…"

Ginny smiled at him and offered the sofa's sit beside her. "Come on, Harry, sit here. I think you need a friend right now don't you?""

He couldn't help but smile at her and take a seat by her side. "Thank you, Gin," he said softly.

"It's nothing, Harry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry….I'm so sorry…but I want you to know that if you need something, anything…I will always be here."

"I know, Gin. It's just…I don't what to think. My mind keeps telling me one think but…but my heart tells me another. I really don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what you have to do, Harry. It's not my place but." She stopped and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"But what?"

"Sometimes our heart can play with us…I also don't want to believe but…everything seems so obvious now. Argh, Harry! I don't want to think about it!" And she began to sob against his chest.

"Sh...That's okay, Gin," he whispered to her. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. Their eyes meet.

"Harry..." she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Ginny, I don't think…" Harry was saying but was interrupted by Ginny's lips.

She was kissing him.

And he kissed her back.

* * *

_Shrieking Shack _

"You…You are dead!" Ron sputtered after being Enervate by Remus. The werewolf had come with Sirius to ´control any danger´.

"No, Ronald, Sirius is alive," Hermione said, a small smile playing on her lips. "H-He's back…"

"B-But it's possible?" he asked looking at the persons present. "I mean, didn't he fall…"

"Yes, I fell through the veil...but our Hermione here managed to bring me back," Sirius said with a proud smile.

"How? I mean, I know Hermione is the brightest witch of her age but, I mean...B_ring back the dead?!"_

"Well, Ron, everything started when I went to Bill's apartment..." And Hermione told him everything.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room _

_Merlin, what I am doing? I am kissing Ginny and…and this doesn't feel right. She's beautiful, really is but…I just don't feel anything. Oh, it would be so easy if I did feel something…_Harry was thinking before breaking the kiss.

"No, Ginny…" he said.

"Harry…" she whispered, her heart full of hope.

"I-I sorry, Ginny but I don't like you. I don't _love you. _You are a great girl but…I am sorry," he said, standing up.

"What's wrong with me, Harry?" she asked, real tears dropping from her eyes. "W-Why you don't want me?"

"Ginny, It's not…"

"Am I not pretty enough? Funny enough? Brave enough? Tell me, Harry, what's wrong with me!"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "You are pretty, brave, funny, Ginny….the problem is not you…"

"I told you, Harry that I am not afraid of…"

He shook his head. "I am not talking about that, Gin…"

"So, why? Why don't you want me!" she demanded.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing heavily; his hands left her face. He knew why he didn't want her or any other girl for that matter. He knew.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her, sadly.

"I am in love with somebody else," he said and left to his dorm, without waiting for Ginny's reply.

* * *

_Shrieking Shack _

"Wow," Ron said after he heard Hermione. She, Remus and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, Ron...wow," she said smiling at him. Merlin, she felt so good after telling him that huge secret.

"And now you can understand why Harry can't know anything about it?" Remus spoke.

"Yeah...I mean, sure," Ron said nodding his head. "Merlin, Hermione! You can die!"

"Yeah...but Harry is worth it," she said looking down, her cheeks turning slight pink. Ron and the others exchanged a glance but didn't comment.

"Luna knows, doesn't she?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione nodded. "I didn't tell her or anything…she just came to see me and said that…she knew. I didn't know she is an empathic."

"She doesn't like that people know about it. Sometimes it can be a burden for her."

"I can imagine."

Despite himself, Ron chuckled. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "It's just…everything makes sense now, you know? I mean, after that…that day in the Great Hall…" Hermione nodded. "I am really sorry, Herms, but I also…well you know…you _had _a mark. But then she talked to me. She didn't say really anything…but she made me think…She asked me if I really thought that you are what everyone was talking about. And…and I said no. She said you're a good person, Hermione. And I knew…I know she was right."

"Thank you, Ron," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Er," His ears turned pink. "But I also began to think on my own theory."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "What theory?"

"And I even talked to Harry about it. I mean, it sounded perfect."

"What theory, Ron?"

"Er, I thought that…er…you're…like Snape, you know…spy," Ron rambled.

"What?" Hermione, Remus, and Sirius cried at same time.

"I thought that you were working as a spy, just like Snape! I thought you were a spy for the Order!"

"Oh, Ron…"

* * *

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_

_Boys' dorm_

"Stupid, stupid!" Harry cried, hitting his head against the pillow. Thank Merlin, the other sixth year boys weren't there. He couldn't believe what he had just done, or worse, what he had just _said._

Deep inside, he knew it was the truth. Yeah, he couldn't keep denying what was so obvious. Yep, he was in love with his best friend, or better, his _former _best friend.

"Why? Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why did life have to be so difficult? Why can't I be in love with Ginny?! I know she likes me...I always knew...and...Argh! Shit, she must hate me by now! And Hermione...what can I do? I can't be in love with her! I just can't! She has being hiding so much...And what Ginny said was right, our heart can play with us. I _know _what I saw. Maybe...maybe if I try with Ginny one more time, this pain can go away."

Harry closed his eyes, sighing. He knew that wasn't the answer. He could never do that to Ginny. She was too nice to be used by him.

Truth be told, he didn't have plans to confess his feelings.

Those words just came out of his mouth.

He really didn't know when exactly he began to feel that way…maybe it was at Christmas time or even before…or…even…always. The thing is, after he heard about Hermione and Dean, Harry began to doubt his _friendly _feelings towards his best female friend. Damnit! And now…and now he didn't now what to do. Hell, what he was supposed to do? His heart kept telling him that Hermione wouldn't possible be a traitor…but on the other hand…he _had _to think about Pettigrew. His parents also thought that Pettigrew would never betray them…

_Why? Why? Why did he have to fall in love? Why did Hermione have so many secrets?_

"H-Harry? Are you alright?" Neville's voice broke his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at his classmate.

"Hi, Nev. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he said grinning.

"If you say so," Neville said, shrugging. "I just came here to say that it is almost dinner. I guess you wouldn't like to be late."

"Thanks, Nev," he said. "You can go ahead. I need to freshen up first."

Neville just nodded and was about to leave the Boys dorm when he turned and faced Harry again.

"You know, Harry…I don't think Hermione's …you know…I know you said you saw…you know what... but, sometimes our eyes can trick us. Well, that's it. Just be careful or you may lose a wonderful person," he said calmly before left.

* * *

_Shrieking Shack _

"But tell me something," Ron asked. "Will Hermione always have, er, a fit everytime that something happens to Sirius?"

"Professor Flitwick told us that this will continue to happen until the Phoenix's return...after that...we _might _feel something but the mark won't burn."

"Oh, that's better, I guess," was Ron's reply. "Now, Herms…I think we must be going…it's almost time for dinner! I'm starving!"

Hearing about dinner, Hermione looked downcast. "Y-You can go, Ron…I-I will stay here a little more with Remus and Sirius.

Ron was about to make a remark when Sirius cut him off. The old Animagus seemed to be finally noticing something. And that made him felt sick.

"Hermione," Sirius said seriously. "When was the first time you eat?" _How he hadn't notice how thin she was?_

Hermione looked down and muttered something.

"Oh!" Ron cried also remembering something. "I don't remember to see you in the meals since…HERMIONE!"

"I-It's just that…that I don't want to see…all those people…Harry…his eyes…" she sobbed and Sirius took her into his arms.

"Shhh…" he whispered. "Why don't you and Ron eat on the kitchens?" He looked at Ron who nodded fiercely his head.

"But I don't want to give extra work to the elves…."

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Ron said, "But Dobby will be pleased to help Harry Potter´s Weezy and Hermini, missy!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Great Hall_

"Nev, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I think he is with Luna…"

"No, Luna is right there at Ravenclaw table." _Damnit where in hell was Ron? He wasn't the kind of person that missed meals._ Harry looked through the Gryffindor table. Everybody was there… the only two empty sits were Ron's and…and Hermione.

"She doesn't eat here anymore, Potter," Dean said noticing Harry watch Hermione's empty sit. "When I can I manage to bring her some fruits…I know she could eat on the kitchens but the houses elves…you know how she is…"

"Yeah, I know…" Harry said almost in a whisper. He looked then at Ginny who was sitting in front of him. She looked back and smiled shyly. He only nodded.

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence.

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds _

"Now, now...we already looked in the Map. Merlin, I still can't believe that McGonagall…"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, sorry…Hermione. We already ate…I would like to see you in your Animagus form! You didn't show me in the Shack."

"Ok...Ok…" She laughed and then transformed into her canine form.

"Bloody hell! You are just like Sirius! I mean, a _girlie _version but still!" Hermione barked happily at him, wagging her tail. He kneeled in front of Hermione and patted her on the head.

Hermione was about to transform back when they heard a voice.

"Ron? What are you…?" Harry was saying when he stopped after he noticed Star's presence. "Oh, you've met Star…"

"Star?" Ron asked confused, standing up.

"Yep, Star, _my _dog."

* * *

That's chapter 16. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!

Kisses and

Happy Halloween!!!

Sweet-Lemmon


	17. About life and death

**Belong to Nowhere **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta!

**Chapter 17: About life and Death **

"W-What do you mean _your _dog?" Ron asked looking between the dog and Harry. Had Harry just proclaimed Hermione as..._his?! _"I didn't know you-"

"Well, now you know!" Harry replied a little more rudely than he intended.

"Sorry, for asking…" Ron said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I just found this dog…"

"Star. _Her _name is Star."

Ron wanted to laugh. Was it possible that Harry was jealous of a _dog?_

"I named her after Sirius," Harry said simply.

Ron gasped. "W-What?"

"Merlin, look at her! She's exactly like Sirius…in his Animagus form of course."

"Yeah, of course…" Ron didn't know what to say. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Hermione was glaring at him. _Merlin, that was surreal! _

"Now, Ron…can you please answer me…what are you doing here?"

"Er, I was taking a walk..."

"You weren't at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, right...I ate in the kitchens."

"But why?"

"Er.." Ron shifted, feeling uncomfortable, running a hand through his red hair. "Okay, Harry! I was in the kitchens with Hermione! Satisfied?"

"Oh. H-How is she?"

"How do you think she is?" Ron snapped angrily. "After what _you've _done!"

"_Me_? Ron, you know _very_ well…"

"Harry, really, I don't want to talk about it. Just be sure that you now what you're doing." He looked sadly to the dog and sighed. "I am off. Luna might be wondering where I am."

"Ron-"

"No, Harry. I know I am the funny guy, the comic relief but _today_, er, tonight…I am really tired," he said and knelt in front of Star. "Nice to meet you…_Star."_ Star barked and then licked his face. _Thank you, Ron. _

"See you, Harry."

"See you, Ron," Harry replied absently, watching his friend leave in the direction of the Castle.

"So, you met Ron?" Harry asked, sitting on the grass. Star by his side. "He's a great guy, you know? My best friend. Him and…Yeah, he's my best friend." He sighed. "You know, Star, today I just want to sit for awhile, you know, in silence…do you mind, or do you want to talk?"

Star barked.

"Well, I don't know what you said but…well I guess its okay."

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_

_Boys Dorm_

Harry was really hoping that when he got to the sixth year boys dorm, his dorm mates would be sleeping. No such luck! Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean were in an animated discussion about the next visit to Hogsmeade.

"Harry, mate!" Seamus exclaimed after seeing Harry come in. "Neville was just telling us that he has a date tomorrow to Hogsmeade!"

_Merlin, I have totally forgotten about Hogsmeade. _"That's great, Nev," Harry commented, trying to sound cheerful. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Neville blushed deep red and mumbled something.

"What Neville, we didn't hear you!" Seamus asked laughing.

"Susan Bones," he blurted.

"She's a nice girl, Nev. Good luck." Harry said, smiling. He was truly happy for his friend.

"And you, Harry? Who are you going with?" asked Seamus.

"I'm going alone. To tell you the truth – I haven't thought about the trip to Hogsmeade at all."

"Finnegan, you've asked everyone here but you haven't told us who _you_ are taking," said Ron.

"Well...well…Parvati!" he answered, a dreamy look on his face.

"Way to go, Seamus!" Ron and Neville together.

"And you, Dean? Any lucky girl?" Neville asked.

"I _am_ the lucky one…_I_ am taking _Hermione_," Dean replied and the room got quite. Harry felt a strange sensation burning in his chest. He could feel the glances the boys were shooting at him.

_Well, that was obvious, right? Dean and Hermione were dating…maybe they didn't want to hide anymore. _

The truth was, Harry just wanted to die.

"Er, guys, I just remembered that I have to ask McGonagall something," Harry mumbled awkwardly and not waiting for a reply, left the dorm

"Oh god. Oh god," Harry whispered to himself as he wandered around the Castle. The pain in his chest didn't seem to ease.

Everything seemed to be so chaotic! Everything was so…wrong! The map was missing…Hermione could be a traitor….and his heart…Merlin, why was fate so cruel to him?

"Harry?" he heard Lupin's voice behind him. He turned around and saw his former professor. "What are doing here?" The werewolf noticed the red eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No…" the young wizard whispered. "I can't take anymore."

Remus walked closer to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, did something happen?"

"Yes, yes, something happened!" Harry cried, wiping angrily at his tears. "_Everything _happened!" He looked hopelessly at Remus. "I-I don't know what to do anymore…"

Remus sighed. "Harry, why don't we go to the Room of Requirement and have a chat?"

Harry nodded sullenly.

_Room of Requirement_

"Now, tell me, what's going on?" Remus asked. "Why do you look so desperate?"

"It's everything, Remus. I don't know what to think, what to say…Hermione-"

"What about Hermione?"

"Come _on_, Remus! _You know_ very well! _Everybody knows_! Everybody knows what I _saw_!"

"And what did you see, Harry?"

"She has the dark mark!"

"Does she?" Remus asked. "I can assure you this, Harry…Hermione is _not_ a death eater."

"H-How do you know?"

"I just know, Harry."

"B-But I saw…"

"No, what you saw was _not _the dark mark… and you know it."

"So, what's the big secret? You know, don't you? Well tell me! Tell me what's wrong with her!" Harry demanded.

Remus shook his head. "Harry-"

"You aren't going to tell me, right? I knew it! I-" He sighed in defeat.

"You know what, Harry? Something is telling me that there's something else bothering you. Please, Harry-" Remus said gently.

Harry looked into Remus eyes and then lowered his head. "I-I'm in love with her, Remus." Remus couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, Harry…you are so much like your father! Talk to her, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I can't talk to her! First…well…first I said terrible things…and she's hiding something from me and second…"

"And second…?"

"I can't okay? I am not supposed to think about her that way. T-That's simply not right."

"Why? Why is it not right? You like her and she-"

"She likes another bloke, okay?" He stood up from the arm chair he was sitting in. "I better go, Remus. Thanks for the chat."

"Harry-"

"Bye, Remus." Harry left without a backward glance.

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_

_Common Room_

"Harry," Ginny called him. He was about to return to the boys' dorm.

"What, Ginny?"

"I-I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"...for what?"

"Er, you know..."

He shook his head. "No, Gin, it's me who should say sorry."

"So...still friends?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Friends." He smiled at her.

"Harry...do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me? I mean, as friends...I mean, if you won't go with that girl you like," she asked uncertainly.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Ginny, as friends."

"Oh, great!" She clasped her hands happily. "We could share a table at the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Luna!"

"Yeah...that should be great."

_The next Day_

Harry watched with a heavy as heart Hermione and Dean entered a carriage to get to Hogsmeade. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and red. She looked extremely sad and pale.

All he wanted to do was to come towards her and take her in his arms. But he knew he couldn't. All he wanted to do was go to her and…

"You know, Harry, you should talk to her," said Ron.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"For Merlin's Sake, Harry!" his friend hissed. "Everybody can see the hopeless glances you're giving her! J-Just talk to her!"

"Be quiet, Ron! Let's go! The girls are waiting!" Ron shook his head and followed Harry.

_Hogsmeade_

_(Hermione and Dean)_

"Now, how about taking a walk around Hogsmeade? Then when can go to the Three Broomsticks," Dean suggested as he and Hermione left Honeydukes.

"That's sound good, Dean," Hermione's replied.

_Hogsmeade_

_Three Broomsticks_

_(Harry)_

"I am dying for a Butterbeer!" exclaimed Ron. "What about you Harry?"

"Sure, Ron…whatever," Harry said absently. Ron and his girlfriend exchanged glances. Ginny looked very annoyed.

_(Hermione and Dean)_

"Oh, the cave..." Hermione whispered after seeing the Cave that she, Ron, and Harry had gone to when Sirius had been there. Merlin, it felt so long ago. Merlin, it felt so far away...

"Oh, have you been here before?" Dean asked, entering the cave. "I haven't."

"I-I came here with Ron and ... Harry. Fourth year. You know, to escape from Skeeter."

Dean nodded in understanding. He indicated a big rock; Hermione sat on it, Dean sat by her.

"Hermione..." Dean began softly, taking her hands. Hermione started feeling uncomfortable. "You are a great girl..."

"Dean..." He put a finger on her lips making her stop. "Please, Hermione let me finish." She nodded. "I know...you have some problems and...you don't like me this way. I can almost guess who you do like." She looked away. "I-I am just asking you for...for a chance."

Hermione looked at him, without knowing what to say or what to think. He was a great guy, really great but...she didn't feel that way towards him...To tell the truth, she felt about that way towards _another _person. But no...that _other _person liked someone else.

She thought about what Ginny had said to her that day in her dorm.

_Well, why don't give him a chance? Maybe, he could make her forget about... _

"Dean..." she whispered. He only smiled at her and moved, their faces came, inched closer. He leaned his head until their lips finally touched.

They kissed.

Hermione felt uneasy kissing Dean but then a dog barked, breaking them apart

A big black dog was barking at them.

_Sirius...Oh boy... _

"Dean, I'm sorry but..."

He smiled sadly at her. "T-That's okay, Hermione...you can't blame a guy for trying..." She nodded, putting a hand on his cheek. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course...Dean, can I stay here - alone?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I just what to think about ...everything."

"B-But are you going be alright?" He looked unsure at the dog unsurely, which was staring intensely at him.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I will be alright." She kissed his cheek. "Go, I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks."

He nodded and left, still a little unsure.

"Come on, Sirius, you can change back now."

"Can you please explain to me what the hell was happening here, missy?" Sirius asked mockingly.

_Three Broomsticks_

_(Harry)_

Harry wanted to go home. He wasn't enjoying himself and it was all a front, pretending to be happy. The air was suffocating. Ron shot him an apologetic glance and Luna looked...well, like Luna and Ginny, she was ready to explode. Harry knew he wasn't the most fun to be with at the moment

He was about to tell Ron he was going to head back to the Castle when Dean entered the pub. Alone.

Alone.

Without Hermione.

And he looked…

Flushed.

Flushed!

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"Thomas, where is Hermione? Aren't you supposed to be with her?" Ron asked.

"Er..." Dean shifted uncomfortable. "S-She wanted to be alone…to think. I left her in that cave…"

"What did you do to her, Thomas?" Ron demanded. Harry stayed silent.

"Er…nothing."

Harry couldn't take anymore. He stood up and groaned, "I'm going to go for a walk." Ginny started to protest but Ron stopped her; he nodded at his friend and Harry left.

He would talk to Hermione.

It was now or never.

Harry was near the Cave's entrance when he heard some voices coming from it. One of the voices was Hermione. The other…

_No, it can't be. _

He entered the cave and saw Hermione talking in a hushed tone with someone.

_No…_

"S-Sirius?"

So, what do you think?


	18. The Return of the phoenix

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Since today (11/16) is my birthday I decided to update this little chapter. I hope you like it. :)

Thanks to acoustics1220 for the beta.

**Chapter 18: the return of the ****Phoenix**

"Sirius?" Harry asked again, tears falling from his green eyes.

Sirius didn't know what to do or what to say. He looked at his godson and then at _Hermione._

_Hermione…_

She paled visibly and was having some trouble breathing properly, though she was smiling.

"Yes, Harry. It's Sirius," she replied in a far away voice. "H-He's back."

She turned to Sirius. "I-I am so tired…" Sirius motioned for her to sit down on the big rock near him and studied her worriedly.

"But how?" asked Harry, without noticing the worried look in Sirius' eyes.

"I'm not a traitor, Harry," she whispered, voice faltering. "Everything I did-" But she couldn't continue. : She felt like fainting, like her life was seeping out of her body.

Carefully, Sirius took her in his arms and laid her down on the ground. Tears that he had being holding back began to fall.

"Oh, Hermione…"

"W-What's happening?" asked Harry, completely confused by the situation. "Why-"

"You aren't supposed to know about me," Sirius cut in. "Well, not now at least."

"B-But what would happen if I find out?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Hermione dies…"

"No!" Harry cried. No, that can't be possible! This was turning into a nightmare...this can't be real.

"No, I can't accept that. How can she just _die?_"

"It's part of the ritual, Harry. She participated in a ritual to bring me back. This ritual has many stipulations, rules that have to be followed- pick up with. And one of the requirements was that you shouldn't know about me until the Blue Phoenix's return."

"Blue Phoenix?" _Oh Merlin… _

Without saying a word, Sirius lifted his robes´ sleeve and showed Harry his mark-the blue phoenix. "Hermione has one too."

Harry brought a hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe it. That's why Hermione wouldn't show him her arm. He felt dirty, disgusting. Despairingly, Harry fell to his knees as tears streamed from his eyes.

"D-Don't cry, Harry," he heard her voice, faint and small. . He knelt at her side and took her hands in his.

"Oh, Hermione…I-I am so sorry…"

"Shhh, that's okay. At least, now, you know the truth ..."

"Hermione…"

Hermione put a finger on his lips and shook her head feebly.

"You are a great wizard, Harry."

She smiled at him and then closed her yes.

"Hermione?! Hermione!" Harry spoke brokenly. "Come on, Hermione- wake up! You need to wake up-Sirius, please! She needs to wake up!" Harry rambled. "She has to help me with NEWTS-s-she, I-I can't go on without her Sirius!"

Sirius looked to Harry helplessly, unsure of what to do himself. He was hurting for Hermione as well, and with their bond, he felt like he was losing a part of himself.

"Harry," the old Marauder was finally able to speak, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't think-" Sirius was interrupted by a sound; not an ordinary sound but a very beautiful- and sad-_song. _

Sirius and Harry looked towards the caves' entrance and they saw it-the Blue Phoenix.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

* * *

_The Three Broomsticks_

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginevra!" snapped Ron. "He went for a walk! You saw when he left! Leave the poor guy alone, for Merlin's Sake!"

"I _saw _that he went for a walk. What I am asking you is _where _he went."

"And am I bloody Trelawney?" Ginny was really starting to annoy Ron. "He wanted to be alone, got it? He has a lot on his mind right now, let him have some peace."

"But I could help. I Know I-"

"Stop right there! No, you can't help him!"

"Why? Why can't I help him?" she demanded angrily.

"_You_ are _not_ Hermione."

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Remus and Tonks were cuddling together on the couch, talking.

"What's up, Remus?" asked Tonks. She could feel her boyfriend's tension.

"It's Sirius..." he said heavily, "he..."

"... he shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade," Tonks finished for him.

Remus smiled at his girlfriend. "Yeah...It's just too risky. He should know better. You know what happened last time."

"Remus, my dear…you know how Sirius is. And I'm sure he will be careful." She put a hand on his face. "He's just concerned about Hermione. Speaking of which…how is Harry? You said you talked to him."

"Ah, Harry…he's so much like James," Remus replied fondly.

"He likes her, doesn't he?"

Remus nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "Yes, he is in love and confused." He shook his head. "He doesn't know what to think. One part of him thinks Hermione is traitor…"

"That's just ridiculous! Imagine that…Hermione a…" Just then a loud _crash_ was heard and Remus and Tonks quickly jumped, their wands at the ready.

The room filled with a strange blue smoke and within the smoke; Harry, Hermione, and Sirius simply appeared from out of nowhere; the blue phoenix with them.

"Sirius! What the hell…"

"Not now, Remus! Hermione needs help! Harry saw me," Sirius said hurriedly and then continued in a painful whisper, "He saw me _before _the phoenix returned."

Tonks brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh god!" Remus looked at the limp Hermione and then at Harry. It was hard to describe the young wizard. He looked so sad-so-_lost. _

The dark haired wizard looked between the adults and without a word took Hermione in his arms.

"I am taking her to my, er, Sirius' room," he finally said. "I-I think you should call Madam Pomfrey-" He stopped. Tears were falling from his eyes again. He looked away, ashamed for being seen crying in front of the others.

"I will call Minerva and Flitwick," Tonks said, trying to deflect everyone's attention from Harry, she could see how embarrassed he was.

Harry only nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

_About thirty minutes later _

_Sirius bedroom_

"Well, well, well," said Professor Flitwick. "Miss Granger is…thank Merlin…out of danger. The phoenix returned just in time." He shook his head, as if suddenly realizing something else. "But, like I said before, she will sleep for some time."

"Thank Merlin! Now, what I want to know is how Hermione, Harry, and I just appeared in here. I just don't understand. I am almost sure that we didn't Apparate."

"You're right, Mr. Black. You didn't Apparate. It was the phoenix."

"B-But how?"

"I suppose that you were all in physical contact of each other?"

"Yeah…Harry was holding Hermione's hands and my hand was on his shoulder…then…then the bird came in and stopped on my shoulder and…but how?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Black. The blue phoenix worked like a…portkey."

"Oh, so…"

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Harry interjected, interrupting Sirius.

"What are talking about Harry?" Remus asked.

"It's my fault that she's like this. I shouldn't have come after her. It's my fault that Sirius…" Sirius looked at Remus and the werewolf nodded.

"Er, Tonks, professors, why don't we go upstairs and drink a nice cup of tea?"

Tonks, McGonagall and Flitwick simply nodded and left the room with Remus. They knew that Harry and Sirius needed to talk.

"Harry," Sirius spoke, breaking the silence. The young wizard, who was absently petting the phoenix, looked up at his godfather. "First of all, I want to say that none of this is your fault." Harry wanted to protest but Sirius didn't let him. "No, Harry, let me finish, it _isn't _your fault! I know that you also feel guilty about what happened that night in the Ministry…I went there because _I _wanted to, Harry. And I would have done everything over again." Harry just nodded guiltily. "And Hermione…this is my entirefault. I shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade and…Argh! Bugger it all! Come here, Harry! Come here and give your old godfather a hug!"

For the first time in a long while, Harry smiled. At tiny and shy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, Sirius!" Harry cried hugging the man he considerate a father. "Oh, I missed you so much! It has been so hard! I am so sorry about the ministry! I should have listened to her-"

"No, Harry! Stop right there! I already told you. It _wasn't _your fault," Sirius said firmly. "If I have to blame someone, be Voldemort and that bitch-my cousin!"

Harry nodded, smirking. "Oh, Sirius…I have so much to tell you…" he whispered and looked at Hermione sleeping.

"She is amazing girl," Sirius commented.

"Yes, she is," Harry agreed with a smile.

"You like her, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"I-I think I love her," Harry answered and looked away.

"So, why this face? I am sure-"

"I said horrible things to her. I-I thought she was a traitor."

"I am sure she'll forgive you, Harry."

"Even if she does…she likes someone else."

"What? No, Harry…."

"She and Dean Thomas, they-"

"I know who he is. I saw them kissing in the cave but…"

_Oh, they were kissing… _

"It's okay, Sirius…."

"No, Harry, let me finish…"

"Sirius?" they heard a weak voice call out. It was Hermione. "Sirius?" Hermione repeated. Her eyes were half open and her small hands began to search for Sirius. "Sirius?"

Harry watched with a heavy heart as Sirius went to her. He felt something squeeze his heart, she had called for Sirius, not him.

"I'm here, Hermione." Harry heard Sirius saying "I am here. I am here. Everything is alright now."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and after opening them again, looked at Harry. "Harry…" she whispered. "You are not alone anymore. Sirius is back…"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he moved across the room in long strides and took her in his arms.

Neither of them noticed Sirius leaving the room.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," he whispered over and over against her hair, snuggling deeper into the embrace and sighing softly.

"Oh, Harry…" she whispered back. "I did it for you. You don't need to say sorry."

"No, what I said…what I thought about you…"he murmured. She broke the embrace and looked at him.

"Harry, everything I did I did for you," she said softly. "Yes, you hurt me. I won't deny it, but I know that you didn't really mean it. I know how hard things are for you. .."

Harry didn't say a word; he began to caress her face softly. His eyes slowly began to drop to Hermione's parted lips. Leaning down, he kissed his best female friend on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Her arms snaked around his neck and she began stroking his messy dark hair. His fingers had a mind of their own as they traveled up and down her spine causing a shiver to run through her.

"Wow," she said when they broke apart, in need of air.

Harry didn't say a word; he only looked at her and at her pink lips, a sly smile on his face, and proceeded to kiss her again. _Oh god... that felt so good… _

The kiss, this time, was a little more urgent, desperate. His tongue and mouth weren't only in search of her lips, Harry began to place hungry yet sweet kisses on her face…his tongue traveled down her jaw and collarbone…His hands slipped inside her blouse…caressing her back…

"Oh, God," he moaned against her skin.

"mmm," she purred.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, the Kitchen _

"I hope everything is alright between Harry and Hermione now," commented Remus as Sirius entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen's table.

"Oh, you can be sure that they're alright…" Sirius said with a sly grin. "They seemed to be... very... how can I say- _cozy_ when I left the room."

"OWW! " Tonks exclaimed excitedly. "Way to go, Harry!"

"Nymphadora!" McGonagall cried in exasperation. "I'm sure that nothing _serious_ is happening in that room. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are two very trustful young people."

"Sure…" the young Auror muttered.

"So, Filius," Remus spoke again, changing the subject. "How does the bond between Sirius and Hermione work now?"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "Good question, Moony!"

"The bond is still working, of course. But not so strong, like in the incident with Ms. Granger in the Great Hall," explained Flitwick. "It will depend on the distance between them and how strong the feeling…sensation is."

"So, I-" Sirius was saying when he stopped suddenly. His face flushed and his eyes opened wide. "Oh god…"

"Sirius? What's happening?" Remus asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Hermione…I…"

"What? What about Hermione?"

"I can-I can-f-feel-" He couldn't go on; his face was the deepest red anybody had ever seen.

"Oh…" Remus seemed to have understood what was going on with Sirius. "_Oh boy…"_

"What?" Tonks asked curiously.

"S-Sirius…is…feeling…" Remus was having a hard time trying not to burst out laughing. "Hermione's…er… feelings."

"Oh…but I don't understand…" Tonks said; then she looked at Sirius's flushed and horrified face and suddenly understood. She started to laugh. "They are snogging! And Sirius can feel Hermione's…er…_excitement! _Oh, boy! That's so funny!"

"Don't laugh!" Sirius cried angrily. "It's simply horrible! I have to stop this right now!" He stood up.

"Sirius, leave them alone," Remus said.

"No! We…I …need respect in this house!" the old Animagus said. Remus chuckled. "And I forbid you, Remus Lupin, to laugh!"

* * *

AN: Of course that one kiss won't/can't make the pain go away... 


	19. Crossing the line

**BELONG TO NOWHERE**

"_Like time, there's always time  
On my mind  
So pass me by, I'll be fine  
Just give me time" (Damien Rice- Older Chests)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks Acoustics1220 for the beta!! You rock!

**Chapter 19: Crossing the Line**

"_Sirius, leave them alone," _Remus said

"_No! We…I …need respect in this house!" _the old Animagus said. Remus chuckled_. "And I forbid you, Remus Lupin, to laugh!"_

* * *

_Sirius´ bedroom_

"Oh, Hermione..." he moaned against her mouth.

"H-Harry…I-I can't…We can't…" she said trying to let go of him.

Harry broke the embrace and stared at her. "W-What?"

"We can't…we can't go on with this, Harry," she whispered, looking away.

"No, Hermione…you can't possible say that you feel nothing…"

"This isn't a matter of what I feel or not, Harry!" Hermione said a little stronger this time. "Do you think everything's gonna be okay just because you decided to snog me?! Is this the way that you think that everything will be alright? You hurt me- you say terrible things to me and then- and then you just kiss me and _bam_ everything is fine again?!"

"Hermione-" Harry stared at her, dumbstruck. "I-I said I was sorry...You said- I thought you had forgiven me."

"It isn't a matter of forgiveness, Harry! Yes, I can _understand_ your actions but still it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I was always your friend, Harry! Always! And you just jump to conclusions! You shouted to the whole bloody Great Hall that I was a traitor!"

"Hermione-"

"I always did everything for you- and Ron. Everything! But- I don't know- I'm beginning to think that-" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm tired of always _giving_, Harry."

"I wish I could take back everything I did- everything I said- but I can't. I can't go back and change what happened. I could pass hundreds of years asking forgiveness but it wouldn't be enough."

"Harry…"

"I didn't kiss you to make you forget- or forgive me. I kissed you because I have this bloody feeling inside my chest. I kissed you because I can't think of anything else but you! I desire you, Hermione! I want you- this kiss..."

Oh god, what she was supposed to do? To say? She wanted to kiss him again and repeat over and over how much she loved him- but she couldn't. It was all a big mistake. She knew she would be hurt again in the end. He belonged to Ginny.

"Harry-this-this _kiss_. I don't know what happened...you were confused-we were confused-"

"You kissed me back, Hermione! You hugged me back! I heard…I felt your moans…your kisses…against my mouth…my skin…"

"Harry…"

"Did you feel this way when Dean kissed you? Did you?" he asked, his green eyes boring into her.

"Harry…this isn't about Dean…" She never felt so naked- so vulnerable.

"Yes, this isn't. It's about you and me! It's about how we feel about each other!"

"Harry, Ginny…"

"I don't care about Ginny!" he cried angrily, shaking her shoulders. "I want you! Please, Hermione…"

"She's the right one for you…she can…make you happy…" she whispered almost inaudibly, as she was trying to convince herself of her words.

He cupped her face in his hands and asked, "Tell me…tell me looking in my eyes that you don't feel the same way about me. Tell me that you didn't love me."

"Harry, you are confused," Hermione tried to say.

"No," he said firmly. "I have never been surer of anything in all my life. I tried to deny it, Hermione. I tried to think it was only an attraction but I know it isn't the truth! I am in love with you." He took her hand.

Hermione looked at him surprised, her heart beating very fast. "W-What did you say?"

He smiled shyly at her. "I am in love with you," he whispered, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Before she could say anything, the bedroom's door suddenly opened and Sirius entered, breathing hard. Remus and Tonks were with him.

"Stop this right now!" Sirius cried, his face red. "I don't want-"But then he stopped. Hermione's feelings were a little different now. She was confused, sad. "What happened?" His voice was calm now and he looked concerned. The smiles on Remus and Tonks faces had also disappeared.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered. Harry remained silent. She looked at him and then at the old Marauder; a realization coming into her mind. "Oh. The bond...you felt-" She blushed and he nodded.

"Bond?" Harry asked confused, his hands still holding hers. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell him." It wasn't really a question.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Sirius."

"Can you please explain what's going on?!" Harry cried annoyed. So many things had happened in the last hours, so many changes...First, his late Godfather had simply _returned from the death_. Then, he had just confessed to his best female friend that he was in love with her. _Then _he actually _kissed_ his best female friend! _Oh bugger!_

Sirius took a deep breath and began to tell everything to Harry: the book in Bill's apartment, Dean's drawing, the phoenix, the ritual, the bond...

Harry was listening to everything without say a word. "_So, that's why Dean knew about the blue phoenix,"_ he thought, still feeling the jealously towards his classmate.

"Oh, so you too are bonded now," Harry finally spoke up after listening to Sirius, trying to sound casual. The young wizard didn't know how to feel or what to say about _that._

Sirius and Hermione were bonded. _Bonded._

Oh Merlin, what did that mean? Did it mean that Sirius and Hermione had to...? Harry closed his eyes, sighing painfully.

Sirius would probably have to marry Hermione. His Godfather would be marrying the woman he loved.

_But, what about Dean?_ _Dean was her boyfriend, right?_

"Harry?" Sirius' voice brought Harry back to reality. Tonks and Remus exchanged a look.

"Harry," the werewolf said, "this bond between Sirius and Hermione...isn't what you're thinking." He glanced at Sirius, who exclaimed, "Yeah, it isn't a love bond. It's only a friendly bond. Hermione and I don't have to marry or anything like that! Merlin, I'm old enough to be her father!"

"Oh!" Harry looked visibly happier now. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little. He looked so cute! She stood up from the bed.

"Um, there's another thing that I need to tell, er, _show_ you," she said, and suddenly a wave of nervousness flushed through her body.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked curious. Everything looked a little brighter by then. Sirius didn't have to marry her! Okay, okay...She was still dating Dean but..._Oh, boy, they have kissed! No, better! They have snogged!_ And the young man was feeling in a way he had never felt before; and he _knew_ she had felt the same (even if it was _her _whom broke the kiss). "What do you want to show me?" he asked again.

She smiled nervously at him. "This," she said before transforming into Star.

"Oh my bloody Merlin!" Harry cried, totally shocked. "Y-You...You're Star!" She barked and wagged her tail at him. He laughed but then raised an eyebrow. "But then...Ron...Ron knows, doesn't he?"

She transformed back into her human form. "Yeah, he knows," she replied. "Um, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Y-You aren't mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh well...Star...you know...you thought she- I mean, I, mean, she was...you know..."

Harry smirked at her. "Hermione you're rambling." She smiled shyly at him. "But, yeah, I know what you mean." He ran a hand trough his messy hair. "Yeah, I thought she...you...was a real dog. A very cute one, might I add." Hermione blushed crimson. The adults grinned and rolled their eyes. "But I can understand why you couldn't tell me and-"

"Miss Granger! Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted him. She had just entered the bedroom. "Professor Flitwick had to return to Hogwarts. Some issues with the Ravenclaw's Prefects."

"Professor, what about Harry and I?" asked Hermione. "When will we be returning?"

The Headmistress nodded appreciatively at her most brighten student. "That's exactly why I came here," McGonagall replied. "Professor Flitwick and I had a talk and we decided that you and Mr. Potter should stay here for a couple of days."

"But Professor!" Hermione complained indignantly. "We have classes! The NEWTS!" Remus, Tonks and Sirius shook their heads. Harry just grinned widely.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure that a couple of days won't be a problem for you and Mr. Potter. You can spend this time revising your lessons."

"B-But what about DADA? It's almost all practical!" The Headmistress pursed her lips, fighting back the urge to groan. "And I lost a lot of classes this year, ma'am!"

"Well, Hermione, I can help you and Harry with the DADA lessons," offered Remus. "But, why do Harry and Hermione need to stay here, Minerva?"

"Filius thinks it's better. He says he really doesn't know everything about how the bonds will work after the Phoenix's return. He said it would be wise to wait and see if there will be any change."

"That's fine with me, Professor," Harry said. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Oh, well, right, it's fine with me too," Hermione replied hastily_. Stay with Harry? In this house? Oh, man...Ginny was her friend, she couldn't do that. She couldn't even think about that. And Harry deserved so much more than her. He deserved Ginny. Yeah, Ginny. Ginny was the right girl for Harry. _

"Very well, very well," McGonagall said and looked at the two teenagers, raising an eyebrow. "We didn't have any kind of _problem_ when you two stayed here alone in the last summer break. I hope it won't change by now."

"Of course not, Professor!" Hermione blushed deep red. "W-What happened a few minutes ago was a silly mistake. It won't happen again."

Harry looked sharply at her, his green eyes filled with sadness. He felt like she had just slapped him in the face. The others shifted, uncomfortable. Not quite believing on what they had heard.

"Mr. Potter," the Headmistress spoke, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "I have borrowed something from you. I think Miss Granger is guarding it." Harry looked quizzically.

Hermione, however, seemed to have understood what McGonagall was talking about.

"Oh," said the brown haired witch. "It's in my bag. Sirius, can you please-?" She indicated a bag that was on the table.

"Sure," Sirius said taking the bag and giving it to Hermione. "Here it is."

Hermione got the bag from Sirius and opened it, taking a piece of parchment. She handled the old paper to Harry.

He knew exactly what that was. "The Map!" he cried, grabbing the map. "_You _took it!" His voice was a mixture of surprise and accusation. He couldn't believe _Hermione _had _stolen _his map!

"No, Mr. Potter," McGonagall spoke out. "It was me. Miss Granger was only guarding it.

We couldn't risk the possibility of you having any kind of knowledge about Mr. Black's return."

"Right, I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized. _I can't believe that McGonagall touched my things! _

"Fine then. So, I think it's all set. I must go," the Headmistress said. She was about to leave when she stopped and spoke again, "Oh, I'll inform Mr. Weasley about today's _events."_ Harry nodded.

"Professor," Hermione called, "please, let Dean know that I'm alright. I went to Hogsmeade with him. He's probably concerned."

Harry groaned loudly. Ignoring Harry's _sounds_, McGonagall nodded her head, saying, "I'll inform Mr. Thomas that you are alright."

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor Common Room _

Ronald Weasley was beginning to panic. Something had happened. He knew. He felt that something had happened.

He didn't worry when Harry and Hermione didn't return with them from Hogsmeade.

"_They are probably settling things,"_ he had thought with hope. But then they also hadn't shown up at dinner Ron had a nasty feeling that his two best friends hadn't returned to the castle.

And that uneasy sensation had turned more evident when even he realized that even Luna looked concern.

"You should talk to McGonagall, Ronald," Luna had said, her eyes not dreamy.

"She wasn't in the Great Hall," he said simply. Luna nodded and then replied, "Let's go to her office."

Then, to his surprise (and horror) he and Luna found out that neither McGonagall nor Flitwick were in the Castle.

_Something happened._

So, Ron was there in the Common Room, pacing worriedly. It was in moments like that that he wished that Luna was a Gryffindor so she would be there with him. He knew she was the only person in the whole world that could calm him down.

He was lucky to have her.

However, at that moment she wasn't there with him. He was alone. Well, not really alone. Ginny was there too, asking tirelessly where Harry was, what happened to Harry and if Ron knew something.

"I don't know, Ginny," was his reply.

"Do you think that Hermione-" Ron stopped pacing and looked harshly at his sister. "Don't you dare finished that line, Ginevra Weasley," he hissed.

Before she could say anything, the Common Room's door burst opened and Professor Flitwick stepped inside.

"Mr. Weasley," the tiny professor said.

"Yes, professor?" asked Ron, his heart pounding very fast.

"The Headmistress wishes to talk with you." The Deputy Headmaster scanned the room and then spoke again, "Is Mr. Thomas in his dorm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Could please call him here, Mr. Weasley? Professor McGonagall wants to speak with both of you."

Ron nodded and ran towards the boys' dorm.

_What the hell had happened?_

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, the kitchen_

"You didn't look happy, Harry," Sirius said, watching his godson carefully as he sipped his tea. "I thought you would be pleased after I-"

"Oh no, Sirius!" Harry replied quietly. "You can't even imagine how happy I am to have you here. I-I still can't believe it." He ran a hand through his hair and then looked down at the cup of tea on the table. "I really missed you." He lifted his gaze and looked again at Sirius. "So much happened since-since you...you know." The young wizard sighed deeply.

"And I feel bad, you know? I feel because I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way. I should be happier. You are back...and Hermione...and Hermione isn't a traitor or anything like that." He smiled sadly. "She forgave me, you know? She forgave me! Even after all those terrible things I told her!" Harry closed his eyes, breathing heavily, as he fought a strong urge to cry. "At least I think she did but I don't know. She forgave me but I don't think she'll ever forget."

"You love her, don't you?" Sirius finally spoke.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded weakly. "But it doesn't matter she doesn't feel the same way," he whispered painfully.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry, she loves you."

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked. "Oh...your bond. You can read each other thoughts?"

Sirius laughed without humor. "No, I can't read her mind. And even if I could it wouldn't be fair, don't you think? Thoughts _and _feelings are a very private thing. I'm talking about what I _see_, what _I _feel. I have spent a lot of time with Hermione these last weeks and- and I _know _she cares about you. _Deeply."_

"Yeah, she cares about me," Harry muttered idly, "as a friend."

"You kissed today. Was it a friendly kiss?"

Harry's face turned red like a tomato; he shook his head fiercely. "N-No, it wasn't."

"How was it?"

"Amazing," Harry replied with a dreamily smile, "but you don't want me to tell you the details, huh?!"

Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender. "Oh Merlin, please no!" He sobered up. "I just want to know if she kissed you back."

Harry nodded, a little shyly. "Yeah, she kissed me back." The young wizard closed his eyes, smiling absently at the memory. He still could feel her touch, her skin against his.

"However, she pulled off me," he said; his eyes opened, the smile vanishing. "She said it was a mistake. You heard her. She said it was a silly mistake."

"Do you think it was a mistake?" Harry shook his head. "She's confused, Harry. A lot of things have happened and-"

"She has a boyfriend," Harry blurted. "She has a _bloody _boyfriend and I can't do a thing about it!"

Sirius looked skeptically. "A boyfriend? I think you're wrong about that. Hermione doesn't have a boyfriend."

Harry retorted, not even trying to hide his sadness and bitterness, "Yes, she has."

"She should have mentioned it!"

"No one knows." Sirius' eyebrow knit in a questioning expression. "It's kinda ...secret."

"I see. And who is the bloke? Do you know who he is?"

Harry nodded. "Dean Thomas."

The old Marauder looked doubtfully, shaking his head. "Dean Thomas _isn't_ her boyfriend, Harry!"

"Yes, he is!" Harry repeated stubbornly.

"Trust me. He isn't her boyfriend."

"You even told me you saw them kissing!"

"Yes, I saw them kissing. Better, I saw _him _kissing her. Trust me in this, Harry, _Dean Thomas isn't Hermione's boyfriend!"_

* * *

That's it- chapter 19...I hope you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!


	20. Magic and Lies

_**Belong to Nowhere **_

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough _

_And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she want you too  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away..._

_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't, don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_(Magic Works, by the Wierd Sisters- Patrick Doyle e Javis Cocker)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: This is a fast update, huh? I hope you like it.

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta!

_**Chapter 20: Magic and lies**_

"_Yes, I saw them kissing. Better, I saw him kissing her. And that's why I know Dean Thomas isn't Hermione's boyfriend!"_

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked stubbornly. "He _is_ her boyfriend!"

Sirius shook his head lightly. _Merlin, he can be worse than James!_ "Harry, did you listen to what I said?"

"Yeah! You said that Dean kissed her! You saw them!"

"Exactly! I saw _Dean _kissing Hermione! And she didn't kiss him back! She said she didn't like him in that way!"

"Nah, you misunderstood. They are together! I saw him at Bill's apartment! I saw how his mum greeted Hermione at King's Cross!" _Yeah, they are together. Ginny told him..._ _Ginny told him..._

"First, he was at Bill's apartment because of the drawing. You know that! It was Dean Thomas who drew the phoenix!" Sirius looked at Harry. The young wizard wore a pained expression. "And about his mother-"

"Yeah! His mother!" Harry held up his hands in mild triumph. "How could she know Hermione? Why she was so happy to see her?"

_You know why, Potter. It's because her son dates the girl you like!_

Sirius didn't answer right away. He _knew_ why and how Mrs. Thomas was familiar with Hermione. However, he also knew that wasn't _his _secret to tell. Of course he was certain that Harry wouldn't tell a single soul about that but still...the old Animagus ran a hand through his hair and despite himself, he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?!" Harry demanded, irritated.

Sirius sobered immediately. "S-Sorry!" he said. "It's just-It's just, I don't know, kind of ironic what we are doing here, now." Harry looked at his godfather like he had two heads.

"You know, since I returned or even before I..._you know_...the only subject, the issue was the war, Voldemort or whatever. Our main concern, _my _main concern was always that you don't get hurt or-" He sighed. "But now, right now, we are talking about your personal life, your _love _life! And it is exactly how it always should be! You're only seventeen, Harry!"

Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to do-or to say. Truth be told, that was the first time he had ever talked about _those _things with anyone else. And, somehow, he felt good. It was almost like a son-dad chat. Or, at least, the closest he could have.

"James would love to talk with you about girls and _stuff_," Sirius continued, smiling sadly.

"He would have said 'Forget this Thomas fellow and just snog the girl!'..." He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them shortly after, taking a deep breath. "Now, about Dean's mother," he spoke again, back to the main subject. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. I shouldn't be telling you about it but...oh hell! Kingsley will have to forgive me!"

Harry stared quizzically at the man in front of him. _Kingsley? Kingsley Shacklebolt? What the hell does Kingsley Shacklebolt have to do with anything?_

"So, Harry do you promise me that you won't say anything about it to anyone? _And _that you won't be angry at Hermione for not telling you. I know you can be really stubborn about these _secret_ matters."

"I am not stubborn!" Harry muttered glumly.

"Right, right. Of course you aren't." Sirius fought an urge to roll his eyes. "But do you promise me?"

"Yeah, yeah! I promise!"

And then Sirius told Harry everything about Kingsley Shacklebolt and his relation with Dean Thomas.

Harry listened to Sirius with profound interest.

_So, Kingsley was Dean's uncle...Hermione had found out that. That's why Dean seemed so, let's say, grateful to Hermione. That's why his mum had hugged Hermione at King's Cross. _

_Hermione had only helped a friend._

_But Ginny told him...why would she lie? Why would she lie about that?_

_Why?_

_It must have been a mistake._

"What does _late_ mean?" Harry suddenly spoke, starling Sirius. The old man looked confused at him. "What does late mean?" Harry repeated.

"Er, the opposite of early?" Sirius said stupidly. Had Harry gone crazy?

Harry huffed, impatiently. "I know what the _word_ late means! What I want to know is...when someone is late...what does that mean?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "Who's late? What have you been doing, Harry? Oh my _fucking _Merlin! You are only seventeen! This _really isn't _the best time to have this kind of _problem!_"

"Sirius, I don't understand...what the hell does late mean?!"

"When you say a girl, a woman is late it means she's pregnant. Or at least, there's a suspicion about it." Sirius shook his head nervously. "I'm not very good with this kind of stuff...er, maybe Remus can explain better the-the _biologic_ aspect of it."

However Harry wasn't listening anymore; his mind was far away. His mind was remembering a dreadful evening in the Hospital Wing...

_Flashback_

_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts_

"What do you mean there is nothing to be done?!" Ron Weasley yelled at the school nurse, "There has to be something that can be done! You are the _fucking _Healer!"

"Mister Weasley!" cried Minerva McGonagall but Ron didn't seem to care.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" he continued his rant. "This is all wrong! I mean, of course Hermione isn't thinking about _it _right _now_ but-" He sighed and looked at his female friend, who was sitting in the hospital bed, listening to him in poignant silence, her eyes red and swollen, her skin extremely pale. Harry was sitting in a chair near the bed, with a lost gaze. "We are supposed to live happily forever after. Harry will defeat You-know- Oh blast! V-Voldemort and everything is gonna be alright! We are supposed to be uncles Ron and Harry! We are supposed to be happy! To have a family! To have little know-it-all's! That's why we are fighting so hard! That's why!" He shook his head. "This is all wrong!"

"Ron," Hermione whispered in a small voice, "I-"

"You knew, didn't you?" Harry finally spoke, interrupting her. His voice was a little more than a painful whisper. "You knew what would happen if you killed Nagini."

All of them looked at her and Hermione nodded silently.

"Why? Why, Hermione?" Harry repeated, his gaze piercing her. "You said I couldn't...you said it _had_ to be you! That wasn't the truth, was it? _I _could have killed the snake. Why, Hermione?"

With her head down, staring sorrowfully at her hands, Hermione replied, "I began doing my research. You know how I love to do researches...I wanted to know more...to know everything about a Hor...you know...in a living being. I found it. I found the spell, the incantation to destroy it but-" She lifted her head briefly and gazed at Harry before looking down at her hands. "But the spell had a contra-indication... a side effect..." She stopped as the tears began to fall from her brown eyes.

"Why you didn't let _me _cast the spell?" Harry asked again, his voice shaky, almost pleading.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and shining. "Because you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have a happy family, a happy life when all this comes to an end. I know that your greatest desire is to have a family. I _couldn't..."_

"And _you_, Hermione?" Harry cried, standing up from the chair. "Don't you deserve a happy life? A happy family?!"

"I did the right thing, Harry." She took a deep breath. "And we know that Nagini had to be killed."

"Yeah, we know...but, was it worth it?"

"_You're_ worth it, Harry."

End Flashback

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius' voice brought him back to reality.

"_Oh, no!_ _They are stronger than ever! The problem is…er…it seems that she is late." _

"She was lying."

"Who, Harry? Who was lying? You aren't making any sense!"

_Why did she lie? _

Harry abruptly stood up from the chair, startling Sirius. "I have to talk to Hermione," he said almost to himself. "I have to talk to her."

Harry didn't even wait for Sirius' reply; he simply walked out of the kitchen.

_Hermione's bedroom_

Hermione was standing near the window, stroking the blue phoenix's feathers absently. She seemed lost in her own world. So much had happened in so little time. Her world seemed to be upside down. Of course she was happy- well, content at least. Harry knew the truth- he had found out about Sirius.

Everything would be alright...so, why then was she feeling this way? The young witch closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She still could feel Harry's kisses against her skin. She still could remember his smell-his _taste. _

No one- ever- had kissed her like that before. No one had made her feel so vulnerable and desirable at the same time.

But she had almost lost control...and she was scared because of that. She opened her eyes and gazed at the bird.

"That shouldn't have happened," she whispered. "I-I shouldn't have kissed him back...it was a mistake."

To her surprise, the bird emitted a sound- a disapproving groan.

"You don't think it was a mistake?" she asked the bird, forgetting the absurdity of the situation. "You-you don't understand...Harry...deserves to be happy...he deserves someone who can give him a family- someone _worthy._" The bird _groaned_ once more.

"And- _besides-_ he is with Ginny. I-I couldn't do that to her..." She grinned. "He loves her..." At that the bird stared at Hermione, its eyes boring into hers...even without words she _knew _what it was saying.

"But he said he loved _me_...why would he lie? Why would he play with me like that?"

The bird continued to stare at her, like it was saying '_you know the answer_'.

"Hermione?" Harry called her name in a low tone.

"Harry!" She turned around and looked at him in surprise. He was at the door, looking at her.

"I-I knocked but-" He tried to explain.

"That's okay, I was distracted. Do you need something?" She didn't want to sound rude or harsh but her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid to not be able to control herself.

He walked towards her and the bird, his hands stuffed nervously inside his pockets. "He is a beautiful bird," he commented and the phoenix let go an angry sound.

"It is a _she_, Harry," Hermione explained with a half giggle.

"Oh," he mumbled stupidly, "I'm sorry."

"I named her Vida."

"Vida?"

"It means _life_ in Portuguese."

"It's a good name; a very good name." He began to pet the bird, smiling sadly.

"Harry?" _Oh god, how she wanted to touch him! _

"I want to ask you something, Hermione," Harry blurted. "And no matter what the answer is, I just want you to tell me the truth."

"Harry-"

"I won't judge or be angry or anything. I just want you to tell me the truth."

She nodded. "Okay, Harry."

He took a deep breath before asking, "Are you and Dean Thomas dating?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, she stared at her friend like he was going crazy.

"Harry! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Are you dating Dean?" he repeated the question, his green eyes boring into her own, and she knew that he wasn't joking.

"Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

"_Harry, dear, Hermione and Dean are dating."_

"You aren't dating?"

"_Harry, dear, Hermione and Dean are dating."_

"No!"

"_I saw Dean and Hermione snogging in an empty classroom!"_

"Didn't you kiss, snog?"

"No! I mean, he kissed me in Hogsmeade but...it was just a misunderstanding. He's a really nice boy but...There's nothing going on between him and me."

"_Harry, dear, Hermione and Dean are dating."_

_It was all a lie. How could he have been so stupid?_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. He came near her and took her arms, gazing at her.

Ginny had lied to him. The whole thing about Dean and Hermione was a lie. Were there other lies? Another misunderstanding? He was furious with his ex-girlfriend. He simply couldn't believe or even understand why she had done something like that.

However he wanted to talk to her before he said anything about that to anyone else. He had made too many mistakes because of his bad mood. He wouldn't do that again.

He would give her the chance to explain herself.

And he only would do that because Ginny lied, willing or not, had made him realize something.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke again, biting her bottom lip nervously.

He let go of her arms and began to caress her face. "You are beautiful," Harry whispered, his eyes never letting go of hers.

Hermione looked down, shyly, as her cheeks started to blush. Harry smiled and put a hand under her chin, making her look up so they were eye to eye again.

"I love you," he said quietly, leaning toward her face, his eyes wandering between her eyes and her trembling lips. "I love you," he repeated and before she could say anything, he took her in his arms and captured her lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and gently, filled with love. However, Hermione knew it was wrong. She couldn't do it. They couldn't do this.

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly as she broke the kiss. "We can't-" She knew she was being stupid. She wanted this more than anything in the world.

"Shh," he said putting a finger on her lips. "Let's forget about anything or anyone else, Hermione. Let's...at least once...be only you and me. Let me love you, Hermione."

She wanted to say no...she _should _say no.

The young witch closed her eyes, as tears began to drop. She knew it was wrong. She knew she couldn't do it. She knew she wasn't worth this. She knew Ginny was the right girl for him...

However...

Her body shivered as he started to kiss her face, her jaw line. She opened her eyes and gazed at him, her heart beating fast; '_I love you, Harry_!' stuck in her throat.

"Let me love you," he said again, his voice husky.

Neither one of them noticed as Vida began to intone a beautiful melody...

Hermione closed her eyes one more time and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her. "Love me, Harry," she moaned against his ear. "Love me."

* * *

_Downstairs, in the kitchen_

Remus Lupin entered the kitchen and saw Sirius standing at the counter, preparing a potion.

"What are you doing?"

"A potion," Sirius mumbled.

"Oh? Really?"

Sirius looked up at his friend and answered, "It's a Sleeping Draught."

"But why? Aren't you feeling-" Remus stopped and took a good look at Sirius. He noticed that the old Animagus was a little too flushed. "Where's Harry, Padfoot?"

"Upstairs, with Hermione. They are..._talking._"

Instead of laughing or even chuckling, Remus looked at his friend in wonder; the phoenix's melody echoing through the house. "This music..."

Sirius nodded. "The phoenix..."

"But a phoenix only sings in a-"

"In a ritual-yes." Sirius looked meaningfully at Remus.

"Oh."

"Tomorrow I will talk with Filius about, er, _this._ However, for now, I think that a good sleeping draught can resolve my situation."

"But Sirius-"

The old Animagus cut him off. "I'm only the _friendly _bond, Moony," he said with a smile. "It's time for a _love _bond to be fulfilled."

* * *

_Oh! I know that it's Thanksgiving on Thursday ...so,_

_I wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving:)_


	21. Love me

_**Belong To Nowhere**_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you_

**(Lovefool - The Cardigans)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm really sorry for the delay. I lost someone and...well...these past days have been a little difficult...

**Chapter 21: love me**

A brief pause allowed their eyes to lock again before Hermione brought their lips together in a sweltering, passionate kiss.

Harry's hands were on her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She leant back slightly, gently nibbling his bottom lip and he let escape a groan before he brought their lips together again. One of her hands moved to his raven locks while the other dropped to his shoulder. His moved slowly over her back and lower, sending shivers down her spine. He trailed kisses down her throat and shoulders. Loping her head back to give him better access, she let the sensations take over her. Their lips met again, and Hermione let out a pleased sigh as Harry deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart minutes later, they found themselves against the wall. Breathing deeply, Harry brought his hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes once more and, without saying a word, led her to the bed.

They lay in the bed in complete silence, only gazing at each other. Harry was on top of her, his fingers gently tracing her features. Hermione had her hands lost in his messy, stroking it suavely. She had a content smile, her eyes shining at him.

Still in silence, Harry leaned down and began to place sweet kisses along her face, jaw line, neck, throat...When his wet tongue went near the collarbone of her button shirt, he lifted his head, and looked at her. Hermione nodded briefly, giving him the permission.

With trembling fingers, Harry began to unbutton her shirt. His heart was beating so fast that he was starting to think that it would jump out from his mouth. He could feel when her small hands let go of his hair and traveled down to the hem of his shirt, and shakily tried to pull it off.

Neither one of them could recall how they managed to discard their shirts, and then the rest of their clothes, leaving them in their underwear.

Maybe it was one of those moments that you really didn't remember exactly what happened, a blur.

Harry had never been like that with anyone else; not even in a dream but despite the shyness he felt good, content. He gazed at the girl in front of him and smiled at her flushed cheeks and her timid eyes.

She was beautiful.

He wanted to say that out loud but he was afraid that if he did so, the magic- everything would disappear.

He then looked at her silently; looked at the girl...that had been his best friend for such long time, the girl that had been always with him, the girl he had given his heart to.

"Love me." He heard her whisper.

"Hermione, are you-"

She put a finger on his lips, making him stop. "Shh...love me, Harry."

For the first time in her life, Hermione decided that she didn't want to think, to plan, to wonder. She just wanted to feel that moment, to feel complete, desirable; even if it was only one time.

She knew that she _shouldn't_ be there. She knew she was betraying a friend. She knew that in the end _she _would be the one to cry.

She _knew_...but she didn't care.

At least, not at that moment.

Since she was a little girl, Hermione admitted the fact that she would never be the princess, the heroine, the girl who ends up with the hero. Her bushy hair, large teeth, bossy voice...everything in her seemed to scream that she would always be the smart girl, the friend, nothing else.

However, there, in that bed, wrapped in Harry's arms she let herself be loved. She had decided to give herself the chance of a moment of happiness.

She decided to put down all her wards and let him know her greatest secret.

She loved him.

"Oh!" he heard her moan weakly as he pushed himself all the way inside her. He looked at her and saw that her cheeks were wet. _Oh god, I'm hurting her._ However, she shook her head briefly, like she could heard his thoughts. She smiled sweetly and then captured his mouth with her own.

The movement of their bodies began to increase as soon as Harry gained more confidence.

His body was being filled with a wave of new sensations and feelings.

It had hurt. However, it was a different kind of pain. It was a pleasant pain, If that could make any sense at all.

She had to be honest, she didn't see fireworks like those silly books that Lavender and Parvati loved to read, but she didn't really care.

When they finished, Harry rolled off her and lay by her side, his green eyes boring into hers. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to him.

Smiling, they finally let the sleep come over them, and neither noticed the blue fog enveloping their bodies.

In the next morning, Harry woke up with a goofy smile on his face. Eyes still closed, he could remember last night events. Their kisses, their embrace...He and Hermione making love...

He and Hermione had made love.

He had slept with his best (female!) friend...

And he wasn't feeling even a little bit of regret because of it.

Obviously, he hadn't planned- or even, expect- that it would happen. A snog? Perhaps. A kiss? For sure. But make love...

He sighed deeply, feeling her naked skin against his bare chest, hearing her soft breathing. That night would change their lives forever. There wasn't any going back anymore. They had totally crossed the line.

He couldn't deny that he was a little concerned for her- for her safety. Being only his friend, Hermione had already lost so much and now-

But he wasn't about to let her go. It had been so difficult to convince himself- to stop the denial;

Merlin, how he loved her. How it was suddenly so clear in his head- he had always loved her. He was just too blind to realize that.

Maybe he should thank Dean Thomas, he wondered. His classmate had made him feel so jealous- so- immensely- ridiculous. But also made him realize his own feelings towards Hermione; made him realize he didn't see her only as a friend.

Yes, he should thank Dean Thomas.

But he also had to talk with Ginny...

Ginny.

Harry couldn't understand why she had lied to him. Evidently, he wasn't stupid to _not_ know that she _still _had feelings for him- but _lie?_ Invent all those stories about Hermione and Dean?

She even insinuated that Dean had gotten Hermione pregnant!

_Why?_ Weren't they still friends? Confidants?

_Why?_

His first thought was to tell Hermione about that- Merlin, he even wanted to send a letter to Molly and Arthur telling them about Ginny's lies but-

But then he remembered that he had almost lost Hermione for doing something like that: jumping to conclusions without even listening to what she had to say- to explain.

Ginny had been his girlfriend. She was Ron's little sister...their _friend._

Harry decided he wouldn't tell anyone about her lies. At least, not before he had a talk with her.

He would give her a chance to explain.

He was giving her the benefit of the doubt.

Hermione woke up feeling cold- _and_ warm. She chuckled mentally at the absurdity of that statement

However, it was _exactly _how she was feeling.

She knew that Harry was already awake- she could tell by his breathing- but didn't say anything. She wanted to stay there, in silence, feeling his naked skin.

Naked.

God, they were naked. Nude. There wasn't even a thin sheet covering their sweaty bodies. If someone decided to enter the bedroom..._what a view!_

But she didn't care. Yes, the chilly wind of the morning was making her cold but the memories...everything that had happened the night before...Harry...

Harry made her feel warm.

'Merlin, Granger, you are too cheesy!' she mused. She had never been a girl of _passion_- she had never thought (really) about love...

But now...

She had made love with Harry. _Harry_. She smiled thinking about what had happened. She had never been so impulsive- so... illogicalShe had let him take her without hesitation.

She loved him.

Hermione had never wanted to admit it to herself, maybe afraid- afraid what the other would think; what the others would see- but mostly afraid of herself; afraid to not be able to control those strong feelings.

She had been afraid that he didn't love her back.

Merlin, she loved him. She loved him as she had never loved anyone else in her life. And looking back, she could see how she had been silly- how all that time- all the fear about not been good enough...not doing the best...

She still had a lot of issues to deal with. A night of love wouldn't be able to heal all her insecurities but it was- at least- a start.

_Love me_

Everything had been wonderful...even the pain. It was almost _magical._

Hermione sighed, letting his smell invade her senses.

She was happy. She was _finally _happy.

The young witch didn't know how much time had passed until she felt Harry moving. Leisurely, she opened her eyes.

"Morning, luv," he said with a smile that could make the coldest heart melt; he had already put his glasses on.

"Morning," she replied shyly, her cheeks a little flushed.

Making random figures with the thumb of his fingers on her arm, Harry asked with a soft whisper, "Did-did I hurt you?"

She shook her head briefly. "No, Harry, you were wonderful," she whispered back, her body shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"A-A little," she said, and with a movement of his fingers, a white sheet appeared and covered them.

"Thank you," she whispered, still shyly. "Wandless magic is an amazing thing."

"Yes, it is," Harry said absently, his fingers let go of her arm and began to caress her nipples, making her shiver again; this time, not because of the cold. "But not amazing as you. God, Hermione, you are gorgeous."

She looked down, timidly. She wasn't habituated to hearing those kinds of things. She still didn't feel totally deserved of these kinds of compliments. "No, I'm not."

Harry put a hand under her chin and lifted her head, making them eye to eye. "Yes, you are," he said firmly, his green eyes boring into hers her. "You are not only amazing and gorgeous- you are everything. You are _my _everything."

"Harry-"

"Shh...let me finish...please." He cut her off and she nodded. "Last night- last night was the most amazing night of my life. I've never felt this way...so complete, fulfilled. I realized that you gave me so much and I..." He sighed. "You brought Sirius back; you almost died...And what did I do? I said those terrible things, I-"

"Harry-"

"I _hurt _you," he interrupted her. "Maybe- maybe thousand years will pass and my apologies will never be enough. That's why I'm giving you the only thing that matters-"

"Harry, I don't want any-"

"I'm giving you my heart, Hermione Granger," he said quietly, eyes shining.

"Harry, I don't...what?" Her eyes opened wide as the tears began to fall.

"I'm giving you my heart," he whispered, his own tears falling now. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," was all Hermione was able to say, her heart beating fast against her chest.

Maybe there was- still- a lot of things to talk about and think about, but she didn't want to – not right then, not now.

There were no planning, no thinking; no explanations- no doubts.

There were only them.

"I love you," he repeated over and over, breathing heavily. He began to kiss her hair, her forehead, her cheek, her mouth, and her neck. And she kissed him back.

Lips locked, Hermione pulled him down on top of her, her nails scratching his back with uncontrollable desire. ????.

Harry broke the kiss and gazed at her, his eyes darkened. She had never seen so much love, passion, lust- desire.

They looked at each for a few moments, without saying a word, until their mouths met again.

If the night before had been gentle and tender, now... Now it was almost hard and rough.

She pulled up her legs, tightening them around his waist as they pounded against each other, in a frenzy frenesi.

There was still so much to be said, to be solved- but she didn't care. _They _didn't care. All she could think about was the feel of his skin against her own.

She knew that she'd never wanted anything or anyone, more than she wanted Harry at that very moment.

She loved him. And he loved her. For now, that was the only thing that really mattered.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Hogwarts _

Ginny Weasley was hiding behind a pilaster, trying to overhear the conversation between her brother and his girl friend. Since the night before she wanted to know what the hell was going on! Why Harry and Hermione hadn't come back from Hogsmeade? Why Ron seemed, actually, _happy _about it?

She knew that the kiss she had given Harry had been a mistake but...she wasn't about to give up- not yet, not ever. She wasn't a bad person but Hermione Granger was beginning to tire her.

"I'm really glad that Harry, now, knows the truth," Ron was saying. _Truth?_ _Truth about what?_ "I just hope that he didn't start a new pity party."

"No, he won't," Luna replied, her hands stroking his red locks. "I think that's exactly why Professor McGonagall wanted them to stay there." _There?_ "He and Hermione had a lot to..._talk about."_

Ron laughed lightly. "Yeah, _talk._ You know, I thought I would never say this- but I am really hoping that they finally stop being so bloody blind

and snog each other senseless!"

_I can't believe you, Ronald Weasley! You are my brother! You are supposed to be on _**my **_side!_

"Yeah, they decidedly need a good snog!"

"Yeah, they need it-" He sobered up. "Especially Hermione...you know how much I love her, don't you?" Luna nodded. "She is much more than a simple friend, a sister. And I am not implying anything sexual, mind you. At first sight, she looks so tough, so strong but...deep inside she is just a little girl, our little girl. Harry and I would be nothing without her." He took a deep breath. "She gave up of too much. I just want to see her smiling again, a real and happy smile."

Luna looked a little concerned at her boyfriend; she didn't need her empathic powers to feel the angst within his words.

"Ron-"

"She gave up a future family for Harry," he said barely audible.

"I don't understand, Ronald."

"Hermione can't have children, Luna. There was an-an attack, let's say and..." He couldn't go on.

Crying quietly, Luna threw herself in Ron's arms.

And from her hidden spot, for the first time that day, Ginny Weasley smiled gleefully contented.

Hermione Granger was a failure.

* * *

So, that's it- basically a love scene. I hope you liked it. 

Oh! And did you see the title of book seven? _Deathly Hallows..._Um, I think it has something to do with Godric's Hallow/ Godric Gryffindor...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	22. Love bonds and conversations

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: First of all I would like to thank the kind words you said in your reviews. It means a lot. :)

I know that some of you may be wondering about 'Artificial Fertilization'. Of course, in the future, Hermione will think about it, but right now she just 'can' think that she is incomplete.

And – like always- a huge thank you to Acoustics1220 for the beta.

**Chapter 22: Love bond and conversations **

Sirius Black had had a pleasant night. Maybe _too _pleasant. Actually, He didn't even have any dreams, the potion he took had taken care of that, but this didn't allow him to not wake up feeling _plea_sed, with an accompanying goofy smile playing on his lips.

He just _knew _what had happened.

Sirius opened his eyes, after closing them for a minute, wondering if he should open the door in front of him; having already knocked twice, to no avail.

Sighing, he opened the door carefully, preparing to shut it quickly if the need arose.

But the sight in front of him wasn't shocking or indecent. The scene in front of him made his Marauder heart smile.

Life had never given Sirius a chance to have children, a family. When James got married he truly thought that it was too early – he was too young, he would have plenty of time to find his _ideal_ witch and _clean _Black's name with new blood...

But he didn't get that chance.

Simply put, life just got in the way.

However, Sirius wasn't the kind of person to mope over his misfortunes and the cruelties in his life. No, he just went on living- or _re_-living- his life.

And Hermione would be that child- the daughter he never had.

Of course he loved Harry deeply, but he would never consider himself Harry's father- he could never replace James...

The old Marauder took a deep breath, gazing at the young couple lying in the bed; the thin sheet covering Harry and Hermione's naked bodies, she on her stomach, her hair all over the pillow, his arms holding her protectively.

Smiling slightly, Sirius closed the door.

Remus Lupin was eating his breakfast when Sirius entered the kitchen, a glint in his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Pad?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," the Animagus responded absently. "Um, Remus, pass the butter, will ya?"

However, Remus Lupin knew Sirius Black too well to let it go; he was about to make a comment when Tonks entered the kitchen, looking a little apprehensive.

"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked. "I went to her room, and it was empty!"

"Oh, that's because she's in Harry's room," Sirius said vaguely, between bits. "Hum, Remus, this toast is really something, you should try it."

Tonks gasped; Remus choked on his coffee. "What?!" the two exclaimed. "What did you just say?"

"I said that Hermione is sleeping with Harry in his room," Sirius repeated, and took another bite. "This toast is really good!"

Angrily, Remus plucked the toast from Sirius' hand and threw it across the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. "What did you do that for?"

Ignoring Sirius' cry, Remus asked, "What did you mean by '_sleeping with Harry_'? You mean that they talked until late last night and fell asleep, right?"

"Only if being naked is involved_,"_ Sirius muttered, his words laced with bitterness.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius!" Remus cried, impatiently. "You're talking like there's a new flavor in Bertie Bott's Every Flavors Beans!"

Sirius sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say, Remus? Harry and Hermione had sex last night? Yeah, they did. My godson and the girl I consider like my own daughter shagged, made love, had sex! Just pick a word!"

Tonks plopped down into a chair beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Sirius? And what of your bond with Hermione?"

Sirius looked at his cousin, and then closed his eyes briefly, opening them a second later. "Do you want to know if I felt something? Yes...and _no," he_ said. "I took a Sleeping Draught last night, but I could feel something in my chest; I really don't know how to explain." He sighed. "I felt warmth, pleasure, love."

Remus observed his friend carefully; he knew Sirius too well, he knew something was amiss, something big.

"_It's time for a love bond to be fulfilled." _

_Oh._

"They bonded, didn't they?" he finally asked.

The corner of Sirius' mouth lifted in a slight smile; he nodded. "Yeah."

Tonks watched the exchange between her cousin and _boyfriend_ with interest, feeling confused; she even heard Remus' reply. "But then-"

_But then_, she realized she had enough. "Can you please tell me what the _bloody hell i_s going on?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing look. It was Remus who spoke. "They bonded, love," he said, gazing meaningfully at her. "They are soul mates, and they just bonded last night."

Tonks brought a hand to her mouth, in shock- not in _horror,_ just shock.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, her eyes beginning to tear.

Unconsciously, the young Auror smiled.

Nymphadora Tonks was much more observant and intelligent than most gave her credit for. Of course no one thought her stupid, she _was _an Auror after all, but her clumsiness fooled some.

She always had known that Hermione and Harry's relationship/friendship was special, different. She always had known that there was much more to read between the lines: the touches, words, the looks and silent conversations exchanged.

When Harry had started to date Ginny Weasley, she thought it was strange-almost unbelievable; it wouldn't last long; and it didn't.

Nymphadora Tonks knew that Ginny Weasley wouldn't stand a chance against Hermione Granger, even if either Harry or Hermione hadn't realized it at the time.

But then, Hermione showed up at the Ministry with that _book- and the ritual. _

And Tonks just knew it would only work if they were soul mates; she had even asked Flitwick about it.

And he had confirmed.

She sighed. They had bonded, and she wondered if they knew what that meant, or even if they knew what had occurred

She wondered if they knew about the _consequences_.

"And what _are you_ going to do, dear cousin?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think they would appreciate a threesome, _Dora._" Tonks and Remus glared at him. Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Bad joke. I'll talk to them, but as a godfather, a _parent,"_ he whispered the last word, "I don't believe they know what they did, the significance of their actions, and I really don't want to scare them to death. I think I should talk with Filius first.

"Yeah, you're right." Remus chuckled. "I can't wait to see you giving them the _talk. _Lily must be rolling in her grave."

"Oh? Do you think it's funny, Mr. Lupin?" Sirius retorted. "You don't know the _be_st part. Something I think they didn't, er, _notice..." _

"What?"

"The _bird_ was there in the room," Sirius replied, looking meaningfully at Remus and Tonks, "the _whole_ time."

"Oh, my! _Naughty _bird!" Tonks exclaimed, and they all laughed.

* * *

_Harry's bedroom_

Harry leaned towards Hermione, who was lying against his chest, and whispered into her hair, "He's already gone, love." He kissed her head, his lips being caressed by soft, curly locks. "You can lift your head now."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "I'm never leaving this room."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Sweet, As much as I would love to stay here with you, we can't."

Hermione lifted her head, and gazed into his eyes. "But how can I face Sirius now? And he probably already told Remus..." She looked down. "They must think I'm some kind of loose woman-" she sobbed, "- a t-tart!"

Harry put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her seriously. "If someone, _anyone, _says anything about you they'll find out why Voldemort fears me." His green eyes were penetrating and he held her gaze, utter conviction in his expression.

"You-" he said, placing soft kisses on her bare shoulders, his hands slid down to her waist, "-are-" A kiss on her neck. "-amazing." He tugged on her earlobe gently with his teeth, making her giggle. "Never forget that." He finally kissed her fully on the lips, his hands traveling up and down her back; a delicious shiver running up her spine as she ran her fingers though his unruly hair.

"Oh, Harry..." she moaned against his lips, and he pulled her even closer to him, secretly wishing to never let go.

"I love you so much," he said as they finally broke the kiss, in need of air. "So much..." he repeated. "You know that, right?"

Unable to speak, Hermione only nodded.

"Hermione," he whispered her name as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world, "no matter how many times I say how much I love you; it'll never be enough." He smiled. "And, maybe, maybe we should keep this between us for a little while – just until I defeat Voldemort- and- er- I understand if- you know- you don't want-"

"Harry, love." She tenderly cupped his cheek, his skin feeling strangely warm under her fingers. "You're babbling."

Blushing to his roots, Harry finally blurted out, "Do you want to be my g-girlfriend?"

"What?" Hermione asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. Of course she wanted to be his girlfriend except – she couldn't. He already had a girlfriend.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he repeated, conviction and strength in his voice as he smiled broadly.

And whatever expression he thought he might receive from Hermione, none was the one she actually gave him.

An expression of incredulousness...

An incredulous and angry expression marring her features.

"H-Hermione?" he whispered; the smile on his face faltering.

Without saying a word, Hermione stood up from the bed and began to dress. _Oh no, he wouldn't fool her like that..._

"Hermione?" he asked, shocked by her behavior. "What's the matter?"

"Tell me, Harry," she finally spoke, facing him, her voice bitter. "And how will our relationship be Harry?" She paused, "Perhaps you want something a little _low profile_, I guess? Just between us?"

"Y-Yes," he answered, completely oblivious to why Hermione was acting so strangely. "Yes, it would be better if no one knows about us and-" _slap! _Hermione slapped him.

"You bastard!" she cried, as the tears began to fall.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in shock. "What the hell?"

"I-I thought t-that y-you at least would be honest-"

"Hermione-"

"Do you want to be with the two of us, Harry?" she asked through her tears. "I already know, alright? When I gave myself to you- I already knew! Was this a mistake? Perhaps. But I did what my heart was telling me- even if I knew that you would never be mine-" She wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "But- but I would never expect that you would try to fool me..."

"Hermione, sweetheart, I don't understand! What are you...?" Harry's voice was voice full of concern, despair, and loss. "I-I thought- I thought that after-after last night you would like to be my girl-"

"For Merlin's sake, Harry!" she cried exasperated. "How can I be your girlfriend if you already have one?"

Harry stopped dead. "W-What?"

She let out a dry laugh. "I already know about Ginny, Harry." Her face was hard to read, "I-I always knew." She closed her eyes briefly, to open them again a moment later. "Yes, I knew I was betraying a f-friend..."

"Wait-wait- minute. What do you mean by _Ginny? _What about her?"

Neither of them noticed as the room temperature began to rise.

"_What about her!?"_ Hermione asked in disbelief. "She's your girlfriend!"

"What!?"

_Oh, no! Please Ginevra Weasley...please...You better have not told more lies..._

"S-she..."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said firmly, not hiding his anger.

"You can't hide this anymore- I-I know the truth, Harry. You and her-" She blinked some tears away. "I-I always knew it would be this way- I-I just don't want to be fooled. I already know Ginny is the perfect girl for you – I've accepted that, but don't-"

"Ginny is a liar," Harry cut her off. "Ginny Weasley is a liar, Hermione."

"What?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. She's a _fucking _liar!"

"Harry!"

"Hermione!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, the two of them standing in the middle of the room. "She lied to you- like she lied to me."


	23. Misconceptions

_**Belong to Nowhere **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Like always a huge thank you to Acoustics1220- for the beta.

**Chapter 23: Misconceptions**

"_Hermione!"_ _He grabbed her by her shoulders, the two of them standing in the middle of the room. "She lied to you - like she lied to me." _

* * *

"Why, Harry? Why did she lie to me? To us?" Hermione asked again, the hopeless disbelief evident in her voice. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Harry was by her side, only in his boxers; his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't know, sweet," he replied softly, a glint of anger still evident in his voice, "I don't know." He sighed, closing his eyes briefly to open them again a moment later. "When I realized that she had lied to me about you and Dean, I got really angry but I thought I should talk to her-_with _her- about it. I wanted to give her the opportunity to explain herself. However, now..." His breathing became erratic. "How could she?!" Harry let go Hermione, stood up angrily, and walked to the window. "How could she?"

Hermione, who had also stood from the bed, went towards him, and hugged him from behind. "I-I know, Harry," she replied quietly. "She still loves you." Harry barely nodded, still looking trough the window, petting the blue phoenix absently. '_Have you _st_ayed here all night? Oh boy...' Harry thought. _"She has this fixation about you...I-I don't think she intended any harm." Somehow that sounded _like a weak argument_ even for Hermione, but she let that impression go away.

The young wizard turned around and fixed his gaze on hers. "You don't think she wanted any harm?! God, Hermione!" Harry cried exasperatedly, his hands on her shoulders. "She lied! She spread a rumor about you being pregnant!"

Hermione looked up at him, and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I-I..."

Seeing her in such a state, made Harry's heart nearly break.

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, in a silly attempt to make everything bad go away. "We will talk with her; found out why she created all these lies." Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having Hermione in his arms, her head against his bare chest.

_Why did they take so long to realize?_ _Why he had been so blind- and stupid- to not become conscious of his love her? Merlin, how much time they had wasted! _

They stayed there, wrapped in each others arms; neither of them exactly knowing how much time had passed- if an hour, minutes, or even just seconds. Neither really cared. Of course they knew they had to leave the room at some point, they knew there was still a war out there. They knew they had to speak to Ginny, to try and understand; to at least comprehend - to give her a chance to explain.

Harry always thought the better of all the Weasleys, _Okay, maybe not about Percy..._ and this had nothing to do with the fact that he and Ginny had snogged a few times. Yes, looking back, Harry could realize that his and Ginny's _relationship _was only about snogging; nothing more, nothing less.

However it couldn't be said the same about him and Hermione. And that didn't mean -only- the fact that they had made love. No, even before that first kiss, even before those _almost_ kisses. His and Hermione's connection was different, special.

He loved her.

He loved her so much, and so deeply that he didn't even think it was possible. And when he remembered that he could have lost the love of his life because of Ginny's damn lies...

He couldn't understand. Was he too innocent, old-fashioned to think that if you really love someone you would never lie like that? Not in that painful way. And it had been only those lies, or was there something else? Until which point he could still call Ginny trustful, a _friend?_

That day, that horrible day, that he had thought Hermione was a traitor, Ginny- now- seemed to have pushed Harry into believing that. Or did she? No, Harry couldn't believe in that; it would be too cruel.

Too low.

But then, when Hermione's parents had died...

"_Harry? Hermione?" _Sirius' voice broke Harry's thoughts. "_May I come in_?" he asked through the door.

"Yea..." Harry was saying when Hermione interrupted him, splitting their embrace, and rushing towards the bed.

"No!" Harry looked at her, quizzically. "Just a minute!"

The young wizard could've sworn he heard chuckling.

"Hermione?"

"Put a shirt on," she hissed, tossing him his shirt that was previously piled on the floor.

"Hermione," he began, patiently, "when he came here earlier, I think he could _guess_ what we did."

"That's not the point."

Instead of saying anything, Harry just rolled his eyes and put on the shirt. "Done. Happy?"

"Immensely." She kissed him on the cheek. "You can come in, Sirius!" she called.

Sirius opened the door, and stepped in, smiling slyly at them. "You forgot the pants, Mr. Potter."

Harry glared at him; Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Sirius-" Harry began.

Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right! All right, Mister _Evans."_ He sobered up. "Why don't you get _properly _dressed and meet me downstairs, in the kitchen? I think we need to have a talk, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sirius turned around and left.

* * *

_Grimmauld's Place, the kitchen _

"Well, how to begin, huh?" Sirius asked no one in particular, circling his tea cup with the pointer of his fingers. "Last night you two-"

Harry held up a hand motioning to stop. "Sirius," he spoke gravely, his eyes staring at his godfather, "I love you, you know I do, and having you here- again- is just..._wow_! I am still trying to process all this. _However, _what did or didn't happen last night only concerns me, and Hermione." He took her hand and squeezed it slightly, smiling at her.

"Actually," Sirius replied with a mischievous glint in his eye, "it _does _concern me." He then looked meaningfully at Hermione, who gasped in horror, embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

"Oh!" she gasped, blushing hotly.

Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Sirius, his eyebrows knitted in a questioning expression. "What-?"

"The _bond,"_ Hermione mouthed.

Harry's face went white, then red, then white again. "Oh..." he muttered weakly, not daring to look into Sirius' eyes.

_Damn sodding bond!_

The embarrassing moment was broken by a hard laugh, Sirius' laugh.

"Oh, man!" the older wizard spoke after some time, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "You should have seen your faces! Priceless!!"

"Y-you d-didn't...?" Hermione asked tentatively, the flush on her cheeks fading.

Sirius shook his head, his laugh subduing. "No." Harry glowered at him. "And you, Harry Potter, stop looking like that! Yes, it was a _joke _but, you two hadn't even thought of that, huh?" The two teenagers looked down, shaking their heads.

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius," Hermione apologized almost in a whisper. "I-It's my fault. I-I should have thought about the bond. I-"

"No, love," Harry said firmly, "this is also my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"No, Harry..."

"STOP!" Sirius yelled. "Stop this blaming contest right now!" He rubbed his temples"For Merlin's sake, you two are worse than any sappy Muggle novel!"

Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"B-but how?" Hermione asked before anyone could speak. "Not that I am not grateful that you didn't feel anything last night, but-"

Sirius sobered up. "I took a Sleeping Potion."

"Oh."

"But I could still feel _pleasure_ in my sleep, if you know what I mean." He cleared his throat. "Um, but I didn't call you two here to talk about the bond." Sirius bit his bottom lip as he wondered about something. "Of course this is an issue that we need to discuss; but not now. First I need to talk with Filius about some _magical _implications," he spoke the last part almost to himself; Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances, but decided to not comment. Hermione _did _want to ask Sirius about it but there was no need of a bond connection to realize that he would not answer her- just the tone of his voice was telling her.

"Okay," Sirius spoke again, coming back from his own reverie. "So last night, you two..."

"Sirius..." Harry began, in a warning tone

"No, Harry," Sirius replied firmly. "You two _are _going to hear me out."

"Sirius," Harry spoke again.

"Please, Harry. I am not here to give you two a lecture. No, it's not my place or nature to do it." Sirius drank a little of his- now cold- tea. He didn't know exactly where to begin; he had never been good at anything of that sort. _Merlin, he had never done something like that!_ "But I think that a little chat would be nice. I don't want to be hypocrite or a prude. You two shared a very important _thing_ last night. Of course I won't start to say that having sex is the most amazing thing in life." _Well, it's pretty good for sure! _"Sex is good? Yeah, but it isn't the only thing. To shag is sometimes a matter of lust, and opportunity; just something physical, almost careless."

Harry and Hermione stared at Sirius, mildly surprised by the Animagus' words. He seemed so _skeptical._

"Please, don't get me wrong," he added quickly, noticing the young couple's face, "I'm not coldhearted; no, I do believe that _sometimes_ sex can be really extraordinary- that sometimes you can be lucky enough to _make love _with someone." He smiled a little sadly at them. "I had never made love with anyone," he continued quietly. "Yes, I shagged, I fucked, I..." He made a movement with his hand, meaning '_and so on'_. "I never had this luck, life didn't let me. I dated girls yes and- well, I was only twenty one when I was sent to Azkaban."

Hermione leaned across the table and took his hand into hers. Her eyes were starting to get red as the tears began to fall. She looked at him with a tiny smile, and squeezed his hand. Her heart began to fill with not sadness, but _resignation. _Looking at his marked and darkened face, Hermione suddenly realized that he wasn't even forty and behind that friendly smile was a lonely man.

"Sirius..." she whispered.

Sirius shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I don't want you to feel sorry or pity for me. I just want to show you how incredible lucky you are."

"We know, Sirius," Harry spoke for the first time, "we know."

"However, as a good godfather and er, _familiar,_ it's my duty to talk about responsibilities," Sirius said, the mischievous glint back in his eyes. "Again, I am not lecturing you two but I need to know if you took certain precautions-er-before-" He scratched the back of his neck "-you know."

They looked blankly at him. "Oh, Merlin!" he cried in frustration. "Did you use an _Inhibitus_ _Charm_?" he asked clearly. "Please, say that you did," he begged.

Harry gazed at Hermione, and she lowered her head, looking down at her lap. "In this case, it doesn't matter. It'll never happen" she spoke only loud enough for them to hear.

_Even if I wanted it._

* * *

I know, I know... short chapter. It's almost an Intermezzo, but I hope that you liked it.

Please tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Hermione and Ginny have a _talk..._

_Ki_sses!

Sweet-Lemmon.


	24. Lower, and lower

**Belong to Nowhere**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **sorry for the delay- this last month was a little hectic, and my 'muse' decided to go 'on vacation' Oh well...

A huge thank you to my wonderful beta Acoustics1220. :)

Um... and before you read it...remember...You: **nice **people...

**Chapter 24: Lower, and lower **

A week had passed, and they were finally heading back to Hogwarts. Not that either of them were really looking forward to it.

Even if Remus hadn't gone easy on them with his 'private DADA Classes' (and McGonagall and Flitwick actually having given them homework), the simple fact that they could, after a long day, merely lay together in each others arms compensated for everything else.

Laying together...

...and being able to act on other _pleasurable activitie_s.

Hermione never thought that she would, one day, be so _taken _with such frivolities. She was always the logical one, the rational girl. She had never been called _passionate_ before. But the time they spent at Grimmauld Place; waking up every morning in Harry's arms, being loved by him- loving him, had changed her forever.

It was a fact that she still felt a little unsure of herself- that she still didn't feel totally deserving of Harry, but in each kiss he gave her, each time they made love, he repeated over and over that he loved her.

He loved her.

And she felt complete.

_Fulfilled._

She smiled at the thought, but then that smile soon turned to a frown when she glanced at the kitchen's clock and became conscious of the fact that in less than five minutes, she and Harry would be taken by Portkey back to Hogwarts.

And going back to Hogwarts meant...being near Ginny again.

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about her _supposed_ best female friend. All of those lies... _why? _

She always thought the best of Ginny. The redhead was the closest she ever had to a girl friend. She always seemed so nice, so truthful...

True, after fifth year- no, after the '_kiss in the common room,' _Ginny had changed. It was subtle, yes, almost imperceptible, but still, she changed.

She wasn't so nice, or _friendly _anymore.

She had suddenly turned into, '_I'm Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of the boy-who-lived.'_

Hermione sighed sadly.

_Oh Ginny..._

_Hogwarts _

_Headmistress' office_

_07:31 PM_

"Harry! Hermione!" Hermione and Harry were abruptly _welcomed _by an extremely jumpy Ronald Weasley. "Finally!" he said happily, giving his friends a hug. "I want to know everything, I tried to convinced Professor Mc-"

"Mister Weasley," Professor McGonagall interrupted firmly, "that's enough!" She turned her gaze to the young couple. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor," they replied.

"I am very happy you two are back, Harry, Hermione," Luna, who had been strangely quiet, spoke in her usual dreamy voice. Hermione had noticed that the blonde Ravenclaw had been looking at her oddly; it was almost like Luna had been surprised by something. However, Hermione didn't make a big deal of it. Luna was strange...

"You are together," the Ravenclaw spoke again, a smile on her face.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, in mild shock, but smiled broadly nonetheless. On the one hand, Ron was standing with mouth agape, between the couple and Luna. "Is-Is that true?" he sputtered.

Hermione felt a pang in her heart. They had forgotten about Ron. _What if he didn't like the idea of Harry and her together? What if he still wanted her to date him, or rather, wanted for Harry to get back together with Ginny?_

_What if..._

Hermione was so absorbed in her worries that she actually jumped when Ron cried cheerfully, "Blimey! Finally, you two!"

"Are you okay with it?" Harry asked to the relief of Hermione who had the same question on her mind.

Ron looked at the pair as if they were crazy. "Of course, I'm fine!"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione sobbed happily, launching herself at her friend, hugging him tightly. "We love you, you know?" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek; and as usual, Ron's ears went red as he looked up at Harry, who just laughed.

The moment was interrupted by a clasp of hands. "I think it's time for you to leave," the Headmistress told them.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied, and Harry and Ron nodded.

"Um, Professor?" Luna called.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"I would like to discuss something with you, Ma'am."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the girl; the others also seemed curious. "About?"

"Oh, I just want to discuss the possibility of transforming a tea cup into a Cracken-Zog," she answered with a smile, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_A what?!_

"Er-" The Headmistress looked confused at the young Ravenclaw, making the trio fight the urge to laugh. "Of course."

Luna's smile widened.

"Oh, Ronald, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him closer to her, and then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Yeah. Right." Ron replied, still a little groggy after they broke the kiss.

The trio left the office.

The door had barely closed after their departure when Professor McGonagall perceived a noticeable change in Luna's mannerisms.

She looked older, more mature.

"Do they know?" the girl asked.

McGonagall actually blinked, twice. "What?"

"About the fact that they've bonded."

"No. Professor Flitwick thinks it's better for them to work it out on their own. But-but how did _you _know?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick is right," Luna murmured to herself, making her way back to the door.

"Miss Lovegood, you didn't tell how you knew about it."

With a hand on the doorknob, Luna replied, "Don't worry, Professor, it's still rather early to show up." And with that, she left, leaving behind a baffled Headmistress.

_About two hours later_

Hermione sighed happily as she walked through an empty corridor. Harry and Ron had left her Head Girl's dorm about thirty minutes past, when she remembered she had forgotten to ask Professor McGonagall about classes for the next day.

Obviously, one small part of her wanted to leave it to tomorrow; it wasn't a life or death matter anyway- but her bookworm inner self wouldn't let her do that.

In fact, she fancied a little walk alone, just her and her thoughts. So much had happened in the last few days that she still had the fear that everything was only a dream.

The chat with Ron had been good. She had never realized how much she had missed her redheaded friend, how she missed just the three of them, talking, laughing, even _annoying _each other.

She and Harry had told everything that had happened during the days they had spent in Grimmauld Place- obviously skipping the _naughty _events.

But, judging by Ron's red ears, it was clear he had figured out what had happened.

Hermione laughed quietly, shaking her head.

_Oh Ron!_

They also hadn't told Ron about Ginny's lies. Back at Grimmauld, Harry had said he wanted to talk to Ron alone. He said it would be better for a man to man talk.

Hermione had actually groaned when he said that.

_Man to man talk!_

_Honestly!_

But Harry had said he had to talk about other things with Ron about Ginny- things about the time the two of them were still dating.

_Some truths..._

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a slim figure walking towards her. The collision was inevitable.

"Oh, sor-" she was saying when she suddenly stopped, "Ginny."

_Ginny._

She hadn't expected to see Ginny- at least not until the next day. _What should she say? Should she pretend that nothing had happened? Should she just smile?_

Hermione didn't know if she were capable of that.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cried overly cheerful, giving the brown haired witch a hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah," Hermione replied awkwardly, letting go of their embrace.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Harry!" Ginny said excitedly, whipping her bright red hair behind her shoulders. "He's probably dying for a good snog." She smiled slyly. "You know, I think-"

Hermione couldn't take anymore.

"_I_ think you just need to shut up, Ginny!" Hermione spat, causing Ginny to step back.

"Hermione?" Ginny spoke unsurely.

"God, Ginny, why are you doing this?"

"I-I don't understand..."

"You lied, Ginny!"

"Hermione-"

"You and Harry _aren't _together!"

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Hermione, I told you Harry doesn't want people to kn-"

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, opening them a second later.

"_He_ told me the truth, Ginny." The fake innocent smile on Ginny's face turned into a frown. "He told me _you_ said Dean and I were dating! You told him that Dean cheated on you with _me!_"

Ginny didn't say a word; she just stared at Hermione, her eyes hardening.

"Why? _Why_, Ginny_?"_ Hermione asked.

"We love each other," Ginny said simply, shrugging. "We belong together."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pity for the other girl.

"If you love him, why did you lie?" Hermione asked, her voice low, but irked. She just needed to understand. "Why did you lie about me? Why this _story_ about Dean and I?"

Ginny made a strange noise, likened to a snort. "You, Hermione Granger, the boring bookworm...always were there, always by his side- nagging, bothering..."

Hermione grimaced at the harsh tone in Ginny's voice. "But Gin, I thought we were friends..."

"Sixth year was heaven," the redheaded girl continued, like she hadn't heard Hermione. "You two had a falling out, Ron was too busy snogging Lavender..." She looked absently at her nails. "He finally noticed _me._ And I knew – I _knew _he had only finally noticed me because of you- because _you_ weren't at his side, messing with everything!" Ginny looked up again, her gaze fixed on Hermione. "But Dumbledore had to die! Harry had to be the noble one!" she cried angrily. "No matter what he said that day, I just knew that it would be only a matter of time for us to get back together again."

"You need to move on, Ginny." Hermione's voice was firm. "You need to understand that it's over. You aren't Harry's girlfriend anymore-,it's been a while that you haven't." she smiled sadly. "He doesn't love you, not in the way you want."

"No," Ginny said vehemently. "Don't you see? _You _are always nagging in his life...you-"

"I am dating Harry now, Ginny!" Hermione yelled, unable to control herself. She couldn't bear to listen to anymore of Ginny's nonsense. "Harry and I are in love!"

Ginny stopped dead, a disbelieving smile beginning to play at the corners of her lips. "What?

"Harry and I are together, Ginny. I'm sorry if you-" She sighed. "I am sorry if I- in any way hurt you, but I am not sorry for being loved."

To Hermione's surprise, or rather- shock, Ginny laughed; stridently. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione! You can't actually believe that Harry could love someone-_something_-like you!"

"What? What... someone like _me?"_

"You know, Hermione I tried to say this to you in a nice way, but I don't think you get it, huh?" Ginny shook her head, in mock disbelief. "Just look at you! You're boring, you are _ugly_ and _boring_. Yes, you have brains but- so what?" Ginny snorted. "You are just a means to an end...Can't you fucking realize that you are only good enough to memorize books? That's why everyone pretends to care! You are just the easier way to pass in the tests."

Hermione's eyes opened wide, her mouth went dry, disgust roiling inside her. She had never felt so much hatred towards her, not even from Draco Malfoy.

"This isn't going to work, Ginny," she finally managed to say, "because, I know that's not the truth. Yes, maybe I am a little boring, annoying, and an ugly bookworm. Yeah, maybe you're right, maybe I am all that and also, maybe, some people only talk to me because of their homework. Maybe. But, you know what? _I. Don't. Care._ Why- because I know that those that matter love me the way I am."

"Do you think Harry loves you, Hermione? Do you think he intends to be with you?"

"Ginny, look what you're doing to yourself!"

"Tell me, Hermione, you, such a know-it-all, tell me what Harry's deepest desire is?"

Hermione was taking aback by the question.

_A family._

"Come on, tell me!" Ginny insisted, with sarcastic persistence. "It's not that difficult!"

_His own family._

Hermione couldn't speak.

"Are you going to say anything?" Ginny smirked. "He wants a _family_. He wants a family more than anything." Her eyes raked over Hermione's figure with disdain, "Once he told me- when we were dating- that he wanted to have two children- a boy and a girl. He told me how wonderful the day would be when he'd finally become a parent, a _daddy._"

Hermione began to tremble; feeling somewhat angry with herself for letting Ginny's words cut so deeply into her heart.

"But you can't give it to him, can you?" Ginny looked at her with false sympathy. "You can't because you simply can't have children...you are a woman and you aren't even able to do the most simple thing- the only thing that really matters. You are just a dry carcass."

Hermione began to breathe heavily, the tears falling down her eyes. "How? H-How...no one..."

"Oh! Was it supposed to be secret? Harry told me."

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "No, Harry would never..."

"Harry wants a family! You are probably just a _distraction_..."

_It's a lie._

_It's a lie._

"No."

_He loves me. _

Ginny narrow her eyes, as she seemed to realize something.

"You slept with him." It wasn't a question. "He's a guy; I think I can forgive him. After all, what better way to have a shag without the fear of an unplanned pregnancy? Even if it's with _you_. After all, a teenage boy is capable to fuck _anythi-"_

_Slap! _

Hermione slapped Ginny right on the face. "Shut up!" she cried, her whole body shaking. "Shut up! Harry isn't like that! He never will be. Yes, we slept together- we made love. You can't possibly understand what this means, can you? God, I look at you and I feel only pity."

"You? You feel pity? For me? Look at you, _Hermione Granger_. I may have lied about some things...but you _know _that what I am saying now is the simple and cruel truth...You will never be able to give Harry what he wants the most. You will never be the mother to his children...you are and will _only ever be _a _shag_ buddy." Ginny adjusted her robes, and began to walk away.

"He loves me!"

The younger witch turned around, facing Hermione one more time. "And are you selfish enough to deny him his only dream? Can you let him live a life of _wondering_ what it would be like to have a family?"

Incapable to hear anything more, Hermione walked away, furiously wiping away her tears.

Ginny smirked, before continuing on her way to the North Tower, not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching her...

* * *

AN: hands up Calm down, calm down...I know I said Hermione and Ginny would have a talk...but I didn't say it would be a _nice _talk or the _final talk, _did I? 

Um, I know that a lot of you '**disliked**' the way Hermione 'acted' in the end of the _talk_. If I was a reader I wouldn't like it either. But remember, Ginny caught her out of guard with the _family_ comment. Hermione didn't expect that Ginny knew about that. And that **is** a painful issue for her.

But don't be afraid, Hermione **isn't** stupid, and most important: now, she **knows** Ginny is evil... not to mention that...

Oh, just a little note about last chapter; I was taken aback when some readers seemed to be surprised with the fact Hermione can't have children and why. Well, it is in chapter 20, (the flashback scene) and chapter 22 (Luna and Ron's talk)

* * *

Another note: I don't mind receive construtive critics but I HAVE A BETA, and this story is approved by FictionAlley. If you don't know FA: they read each chapter before update. Again, I don't mind construtive critics but really...if my story and english is THAT bad, maybe I should stop posting here on FF . net 


	25. Maybe

**Belong to Nowhere **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Here it is chapter 25. More three chapters plus an epilogue and it's finished.

Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review.

**Chapter 25: Maybe **

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Harry spoke again. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron glanced at the empty beds in the room; Seamus and Neville were in the Common Room playing Explosive Snap, Dean had gone to an appointment with Professor Flitwick. The young Weasley sighed before standing up from his bed, and then walked towards the window.

"You know, Harry, what does sadden me?" he asked in a wistful tone. "What does really sadden me is that I'm not surprised. Disappointed? Yeah. But not surprised."

Harry's head snapped at Ron, his eyes blinked in mild shock. "What d' you mean, Ron?"

"She was always crazy about you," Ron said trustfully, "even before we met each in the train. You were always the hero, the prince." He snorted despite himself. "And then you saved her life-"

"You were there too, Ron."

"But it wasn't only her fault," Ron continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. "Mum..." He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Mum never hid how 'wonderful would be if our Ginevra gets along with dear Harry...'And even me...I won't deny that I was happy when you two got together." Ron turned his gaze to the window; the first drops of rain begging to fall. "Gin was happy, Mum was happy, I was happy, even you looked happier..." He turned to face Harry once again. "But that wasn't real, was it?"

"No." Harry shook his head briefly. "Ron, I really cared about Ginny. Please, don't-"

Ron held up a hand making him stop. "I know, Harry," he said. "The problem is that you will be forever her hero, her knight..."

"She has to realize that that Harry Potter doesn't exist." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I understand she may have difficulties letting go, but- all those lies, Ron! Why all those lies?"

"She got desperate," Ron replied, a shadow searching his eyes. "She always hoped that you'd get together after everything was finished. I know my sister, Harry. She is a Weasley, and like a Weasley she may have been a little explosive sometimes, but she is also good at chess; at just observe- and wait." He startled a little when a thunder's crashed. "Her lies were to keep you away from the only girl that really matters to you. I'm not saying that what she did is okay; No, she used your and Hermione's trust to make you believe in her. But, Harry," Ron looked tentatively at him. "Ginny isn't a bad, evil person. I'm sure she never wanted or thought bad about you or Hermione. She- she just went a little of control."

Harry understood how hard Ron's position was; after all, Ginny was his baby sister. However, he couldn't bring himself to feel pity of Ginny. She hadn't only told lies; she had also spread those rumors about Hermione.

"Ron, I know she is your sister, and-" He ran a hand thought his hair once again. "If it had been only these, let's say, silly lies about me and her still together...I would still be disappointed and a little angry, but I would try to understand. However, it wasn't only it. She told all of Hogwarts that Hermione was pregnant! She even insinuated that Hermione was really a traitor! At time I didn't notice, but-"

"I-I just can't believe, or even imagine that my sister did such things on purpose, especially about Hermione being traitor. Despite everything, before you two have dated, we were all friends! Yes, she felt- feels- jealous, And insecure about Hermione but I'm sure she never wanted to do any harm."

"It's hard for me too, Ron. I really want to believe that Ginny has only a simple case of jealousy and A broken heart."

"Harry," Ron spoke suddenly, "b-before you talk to her...Please, let me talk with her first."

Harry looked at his best friend, and even if he didn't think that was a good idea he agreed. "That's okay, Ron," he said, and despite himself he let go a yawn. Merlin, I'm tired. "Now, Ron, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to bed."

Ron smirked at his friend. "Miss Granger has been tiring you that much, Potter?"

"More than you think, Ronald," Harry replied, a little happy for the change of the subject, his eyes shinning slyly, "and I love it."

Ron held up his hands in a mock surrender. "Please, please, save me from the naughty details!"

Harry was about to make a comment when the bedroom's door opened, and Dean Thomas came in.

"Oh, hi, Ron. Hi, Harry," he greeted them. "Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Um, I would like to have a word with you," Dean replied in a quiet tone.

Harry sighed; he didn't want to sound harsh, especially after how he had treated Dean all those past weeks, but he was really tired- and whatever Dean wanted to talk wouldn't be that important, right?

"Er, Dean, please don't get me wrong, but I'm really tired. Can't we talk tomorrow?"

Dean had a feeling that he had to tell him about that straight away, but his classmate did look tired, not to mention... she had begged him to not call Harry, she had said that just needed a few minutes by herself. He hadn't heard what Ginny had said to her, but he could see that weren't nice words.

"Oh, okay, we can talk tomorrow," he concurred with a slight nod, even if that little voice inside his head keeping telling him that he should tell Harry what had happened straight away.

Hermione didn't understand why she wasn't able to transform herself into Star. She had tried, tried, and nothing. It was like there was something blocking her Animagus ability.

When she had finished the talk with Ginny, her only wish was to be alone. She didn't want to see, to speak, or listen to anyone- she just needed a time with herself.

Obviously, it was a surprise when Dean Thomas appeared by her side, asking if she was okay.

"I'll be fine, Dean," she had said, wiping her tears, "no need to worry."

"I-I couldn't hear what Ginny said but-"

"Doesn't matter, Dean," she interrupted him. "I'll be fine. I-I just need to think about some things." She gave him a tiny smile.

"Do you want me to call Harry?"

"No! No, please! I just need to be alone, but thank you anyway."

Alone.

She just wanted to be alone when she went to the grounds. She just needed a time to think, try to understand...- to make decisions.

It didn't matter that was starting to rain; actually, she was even enjoying the feeling of the water wetting her body- maybe that could work like some kind of catharses.

And with the sudden and strange inability to transform into Star, Hermione wandered not really paying attention on where she was headed.

She couldn't deny that Ginny's words had hurt-a lot. It was hard to understand such hate, such coldness. Hermione had always thought the best about the youngest Weasley; she always had thought that they were truly friends, even if sometimes they weren't too much alike.

Of course there were times when Ginny Had said things that were hurtful, but Hermione had never thought it was on purpose, or deliberately attempting to wound-she always thought that every time Ginny had said those things she only had the best interest at heart, she was only trying to help.

Now, Hermione could see that she was wrong.

Ginny had never been her friend.

And that scared her.

But also, in a way, it had infuriated.

'You are supposed to be the brightness witch of your age, Hermione Granger!' she thought angrily with herself. '_How in Heavens name didn't you notice Ginny's true intentions_?! _How I could have been so stupid_?!'

Part of her wanted to go back in time and- instead of walking away- just hit Ginny with all the curses and jinks and whatever she had know; she wanted to go back and forbid herself to cry in front of Ginny; she wanted to say that Harry loved her- that...

Hermione wiped her tears furiously, not that it mattered as the rain became stronger. The word stupid continued to play and replay in her mind with Ginny's cruel words.

But she wouldn't let Ginny's words poison her even more. Yes, Madam Pomfrey had said that no magic could repair Nagini's damage.

No magic...

There was no magic...

_Magic._

Hermione smiled. Actually, she laughed. When she had made the decision to kill Nagini she had had, deep inside, a hope that the consequences weren't permanent. However, in the aftermath Madam Pomfrey had firmly stated that was no hope, no cure, no magic that could heal Hermione's womb.

Madam Pomfrey's words had been so firm, so certain that the young witch had never thought or considered something different.

Truly, Hermione hadn't even allowed herself to think differently. That diagnostic, that sentence had gone deeper than she had expected or imagined.

It was a difficult time.

Ron and Luna were becoming serious in their relationship. Harry was digging more and more into the trainings and tactics of War, and; in his few free moments Ginny always managed to get his attention...

Hermione closed her eyes, suffocating a sob.

How many times she had pretend to be okay? How many she had cried to sleep because she no one?

Hermione shook her head, opening her eyes once again. She didn't want to remember those sad times. Especially Now, after she had a new revelation. She had been so immersed in this Magical World that she was forgetting her own background; she was forgetting something that didn't exist in the Magical Environment: science.

She had never stopped to consider that, maybe, there was a chance. A Muggle chance, nonetheless. She still remembered the first time she had heard about Louise Brown.

To make matters even better, Ginny Weasley had no idea who Louise Brown was, or What Artificial Insemination was.

Looking back, it had been a good thing that she hadn't cursed Ginny. Actually, it had been even greater that Ginny had seen her walking away crying.

Hermione Granger wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She would get Ginny for what she had done, but not yet. The term was almost finished and she couldn't risk a suspension or expulsion. No, she would wait. She would let Ginny think she had given up.

She would act like a Slytherin.

"Oh, Ginevra, you'll never-" Hermione was talking to herself when she was interrupted by a strong thunder's crash, making her realize that was really late- And that she, was soaked to the bones. "God, I have to go back to the Castle."

It was then that she realized that she was more far away from the Castle than she had thought. With all the tears, the rain, and her desperate thoughts, Hermione hadn't noticed she had actually entered the Forbidden Forest.

"Great, just great," she muttered and looked around, holding fiercely her wand. "Your stupidity has hit its limits, Granger!" The storm was getting worse and worse, and the young witch wasn't sure exactly where she was. Not wasting time, Hermione lifted up her wand and was about to cast a Point me when all of a sudden a bolt appeared from the sky, reaching an old Yew tree's branch.

Hermione had no time to react as the branch knocked her head, making her fall unconscious on the ground, bleeding.

_The next morning..._

_Grimmauld Place, the kitchen _

"Hey, Pad, Good mor-" Remus was greeting Sirius when he suddenly stop, noticing how pale his friend looked like, "What happened? Are you All right?"

Sirius muttered something unintelligent before taking a seat. Remus rolled his eyes but didn't reply- at least not in verbal communication: he simply stared at his friend.

He loved Sirius but he had to admit that sometimes the old Animagus liked to ensure a pity party. It had been like that since they were kids in Hogwarts. It was probably a sad reminiscence of his family life, the lack of a parental love; a silly way to gain attention.

However, now, looking carefully at Sirius' pale face, Remus realized that something really wasn't right. "Sirius?"

"I feel strange, Remus," Sirius finally replied, looking undecided at the coffee's jug in front of him.

"Are you hurting or something?"

Sirius looked up at Remus. "Yes, and no." He shrugged. "I don't know how to explain. It's a feeling of emptiness." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"Is it- Is it Hermione?" Remus asked carefully, almost afraid of the answer.

However, Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so. Do you remember what Flitwick explained to me, don't you? I am still sort of connected to her, but not like before. She and Harry bonded- a love bond is a lot more powerful than anything else."

Remus didn't look convinced, though. "But Flitwick also said if something, let's say, major- happened to Hermione, you would still feel it."

Sirius took a deep breath, his eyes looked concerned. The truth is, he was afraid that it had something to do with Hermione- he just didn't want to believe. He had never been the kind of man that hid himself

Away in dear, but, after the rebirth, something had changed in him. He was more cautious.

Perhaps it was a paternal thing, a fatherly thing. "Yeah," he finally respond, "I guess you are right. I know you are right- I- I just want to pretend that nothing has happened- if this makes sense." He rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired, despite the fact he had just woke up. "Nothing really makes sense- One part of me thinks that if something had happened we would know by now. They are in Hogwarts, after all! However, it would be better to contact McGonagall- ask if something unusual has happened."

Remus nodded briefly. "It's the best thing to do." He paused a moment. "Sirius, what's happening to you? You- You have never been afraid of bad news, or whatever. You have never been afraid of the truth."

"I don't know what's going with me either, Moony," Sirius replied truthfully, "but, you are right- I am afraid, I am cautious." He ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell, I am acting like a Hufflepuff!"

Remus fought an urge to roll his eyes. "You are a father now, Sirius- a sort of father anyway. Maybe that's it. Perhaps you should talk to Filius again."

"Perhaps we could invite Flitwick to live here!" he snorted. "No, you are right- I'll talk to him...again, but now we need to know if something has happened."

_Hogwarts _

"Mate, are sure you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked Harry, looking concerned at his pale best friend as the two of them were about to enter the Great Hall. "You really don't look well."

"I am fine, Ronald," Harry spat; though, he didn't feel fine at all. His sleep had been horrible- and not a Nightmares/Voldemort kind of horrible- it had been a 'sickness' kind of horrible. He was feeling cold and hot, his head seemed to want to explode- and there was also this feeling of weakness, like his heart was beating in a lower compass. "And I had arranged with Hermione to meet her here." He was about to open the Great Hall's door when Ron, suddenly, put a hand on his forehead. "What the hell, Ron!" he hissed.

"You- You are burning in fever, Harry," Ron replied awkwardly, his ears red as a tomato.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, but didn't reply. Instead, he just rolled her eyes and opened the door, walking in. He could be feeling like death but he needed to see Hermione- it was a primal urge.

However, when he and Ron spotted The Gryffindor table, Hermione wasn't there.

Ginny was. Dean Thomas was there too, and Harry remembered that his housemate wanted to talk to him.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny squealed, making him unconsciously groan. "You are back! I didn't know! I was so worried that-"

He held up a hand making her stop. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked coldly.

Ginny stopped and then pasted a forced smile on her face. "Oh? Is she back too?" she commented in a dismissed tone. "I didn't know." She sighed. "But no, I didn't see her. Honestly, the last time I saw her was on last Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe-"

"You are lying, Weasley!" Dean shouted, standing up. All the eyes in Great Hall were looking at him. He turned to Harry. "That's what I wanted to talk to you last night, Harry. Hermione and Ginny-" He spoke the last word like it was some kind of disease. "Hermione and Ginny had a discussion last night. An ugly one. Hermione was cry-"

"It's a lie!" Ginny cried, her face red. "I would never-"

_You've better not done anything to her, Ginevra._

_You better._

Harry's breathing started to become erratic. He was about to say something when Hagrid busted in the hall, breathing hard.

"Headmistress! Headmistress!" he cried, running towards the Head table.

Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her hands, sighting him to stop. "What happened, Rubeus?"

"Centaurs... student...Forbidden Forest...not good," he said between gasps.

A wave of dread filled Harry's body.

Hermione!

"Hermione!" he cried, just before the darkness enveloped him as he fell down, unconscious.

TBC

A huge thank you to Sugarquill39 who betaed this chapter! Lots of hugs, dear:)


End file.
